Kicking It Old School
by PastelPanduh
Summary: MyMusicShow fanfiction. Old School is editor and chief of MyMusic's new advice column. Naive to the world of employment, she soon finds herself in unnecessarily drama, shenanigans and wild adventures with her colorful coworkers. Though she finds her job rather amusing, she wonders if everyone will learn to tolerant each other and if her relationship with Intern 2 will last. R
1. Answering the Ad

**A/N: I just started watching MyMusicShow and fell in love with it. I loved it so much, I decided to make a fanfiction using an outside character to increase the randomness, chaos and maybe even a potential love interest. I also wanted to have a fanfiction that explores the lives of the characters outside of the workplace. I'm not the best at FanFictions but please review, favorite, and let me know what you think. **

**Please and Thank you.  
**

* * *

"No one is ever going to hire me with this hair," I sighed as I brushed my lavender coloured bangs out of my face.

As a newly graduated 18 year old with no previous work experience, I had little to no luck finding a job. It's not the fact that jobs weren't hiring; they just weren't hiring me. I'd go to stores, asking for applications but the employee would just stare at my hair and explain in a serious tone that they weren't hiring at the moment. What confused and angered me was that they usually had big 'HELP WANTED' signs in their windows.

I need a job. I really do but I have no talents. Well talents I could make a profit from. I wasn't great at singing or drawing. I wasn't great at dancing or creating things. I was just a fresh-out-of-highschool girl with minor knowledge of college level courses like Psychology or Criminal Justice. What good would that do in the world of teenage employment which consists kissing customers' asses at fast food chains or judging a person by their appearance at brand name clothing stores.

I never liked brand name clothing any way especially AberZombie&Bitch. The men who shopped there were mindless Zombies who only went with the trend because of 'Swag' and popularity and the girls who shopped there were Bitches who put down anyone who didn't buy an overpriced cotton shirt just for the brand name.

Idiots.

I wouldn't work there even if they gave me a job.

But it is a job.

"Ugh," I said finally getting up from my bed. I went to approach my old Crosley radio but my legs had fallen asleep from sulking in bed. I landed on the floor with a Thud then slowly gained my balance.

I wasn't going to miss my favorite radio hour. One of the stations I got on my antique of a radio was called Vintage Vibrations. They played artists like Frank Sinatra, Etta James and even Ella Fitzgerald.

I turned on Crosley, which is what I called my radio, and was surprised by the annoying staticy, white noise sound that you get which someone turns the dial. My parents must have used Crosley while I was job hunting.

I started to turn the dials, looking for my beloved Vintage Vibrations but all I got was static. I turned the dial more towards the left and ended up on some underground station. The show host sounded to be a young man but I couldn't be so sure since it's just a voice. I decided to listen some more to see what this mysterious host was ranting and raving about.

"This is Indie from MyMusic and I'd just like to say that we are looking for someone to be editor and chief of our advice column. The pay is reasonable and you will be surrounded by the most..." his voice trailed off and he made a slight cough,"The most interesting people I have ever met. Now you might say, 'Indie, why use a ham radio station to place an ad? Why not use Craigslist or the newspaper? Well, let me explain it to you. Those methods are too mainstream and any type of person could pick up a newspaper or answer an ad. We don't want a serial killer as a coworker or worse, another Idol type." He made a gagging noise then proceeded with the ad,"Any person who can hear this is clearly a good judge of person in my eyes and I would like to hire them so if you want the job, just stop on by. Don't forget to come as you are."

I wrote down the address of MyMusic then waited to see if this Indie guy was going to say any more about the ad but all I heard was him yelling at someone he called Intern 2 to get him his kombucha.

Come as you are? Well I guess I could do that but I don't know if they'll like my fashion sense or me in general.

I looked at myself in the mirror and fiddled with my clothing. I was sorta of pretty. I had pale skin, red lips, green eyes, and lavender hair which I tied back with a black bandana. I was currently wearing a red halter top with white polka dots and black waist-high shorts.

I was debating whether or not to change into something more clean cut and professional but the ad said to come as I am.

I hope this goes well.

I glanced up at the grey and purple building. It looked like it had been in a few fires but other than that, it looked welcoming. I surveyed the parking lot and couldn't help but notice a horse and buggy parked in a spot, stating "Reserved for Indie".

This Indie guy must love old things. Maybe we could be friends.

Upon entering the first set of doors to the MyMusic building, I was surrounded by a camera crew. A man in a hat gave me a few papers and told me that if I wanted to enter the building, I'd have to sign this release form. I read over the fine print just in case I was going to be signing my soul or rights away but it didn't say more than what the man said except that I would be filmed for a web show. I signed the release form stating I gave them permission to film me and they immediately stuck some recording device on my back.

I finally entered MyMusic and before I could get a good glimpse of the office, I was ambushed by a gittering girl. She wore mostly black clothing and had done her makeup to look like an emo raccoon. Her hair was jet black except for a few clip in extensions. I wanted to analyze her more but she surprised me with a hug.

"OhMyGod. A guest. I just looooooove guest. Love em. Love em. Love em," She said jumping up and down frantically.

I gave her a confused look and finally asked her a question to stop her from speaking,"Aren't emo kids depressed and whatnot?"

"I'mmmmmmm nnnoooooottttt eeeeeeemmmmmooooooo," She whined,"I'm scene, you see?" She smiled so hard I thought her cheek bones would burst out from her face. She then struck a pose of smiling widely and pointing to her cheeks.

"Scene? That can't be your name," I eyed her suspiciously, "What's your real name?"

"Oh. We don't use real names here. Indie said that remembering musical genres and stereotypes were easier than remembering names."

"Okay?"

"So what are you hear for? Not that I want you to leave. I just love everyone and everything. Me gusta!"

"This Indie guy place an ad and I was looking for a job so I-"

"Say no more! Go talk to Indie. He's back there doing all kinds of cool stuff but he won't let me in," She pouted and pointed towards a door that looked like it was built by Amish farmers.

I started backing away from Scene and made my way to the odd looking door. I knocked on it and someone behind the door shouted,"Intern 2, get the door. If it's scene, tell her I'm busy."

The wooden, splinter filled door opened and I saw a well groomed, dapper fellow staring at me confused. He had short brunette hair that was combed back in a formal manner. His attire included a white men's dress shirt with a blue sweater vest and black dress slacks. After checking him out, I glanced back at his lovely blue eyes and noticed he was looking at the camera, giving them a "I don't know what's going on" look.

The voice shouted again and the dapper fellow quickly let me in.

In the office, I noticed it was set up like a radio station. Not the new ones but the ones that look like they came off the set of Frasier. A man with an ironic scarf observed me as I observed him. He wore clothes that look like it was worn by a homeless man and Buddy Holly glasses. Aside from his clothes, his physical appearance looked normal. Short brunette hair, brown eyes, a big nose and a mustache that didn't really work with his face.

"Hi, I'm here for the advice column," I asked, breaking the awkward check out session.

"How did you hear about that?" He questioned me.

"I own this old Crosley radio that I use to listen to my favorite station with. I somehow picked up your broadcast and here I am," I explained.

"Interesting. Intern 2, foot rest," He shouted at the dapper fellow and the dapper fellow crouched before him. The man then placed his feet upon the dapper fellow before continuing our conversation,"A Crosley radio you say? I don't even have one of those."

"Yeah. I only have it because it was a gift from my great grandfather. I love and treasure it no matter how old it is or how much my friends try to get me to throw it out."

The man smoothed out his mustache before responding to me,"I like you. You're hired. Intern 2, show her to the conference room. We're having a meeting."

I was hired just like that. No background checks or "Oh, we're not hiring" lie. I got the job.

I finally got a job.

"So why are you called Intern 2?" I said, trying to strike up a conversation,"Everyone here has some type of musical genre for a name. Well, at least the ones I already met."

"I haven't found a specific music type to call my own. I kinda like everything which doesn't fly around here so they just call me Intern 2 because I was the second intern they hired."

"I guess that's cool. I haven't gotten a name yet and I don't know what it would be honestly."

We made it up to a room upstairs whose walls were glass. I'm guessing it was the conference room since there was a huge, elongated table and many chairs surrounding it. In those chairs were several interesting looking people:

A woman with curled blonde hair, brown eyes and look-at-me coloured lips sat the closest to the head of the table. She had this 'I'm famous' atmosphere to her but I could be just getting that impression from her red carpet starlet outfit. Next to the starlet was scene who I met briefly before and next to scene sat Intern 2. Across from them sat a African American man dressed in clothes I've only seen in music videos staring famous rappers. He wore this obnoxiously huge gold chain with a dollar symbol on it that kept drawing my eyes. Next to him was a pair that looked as if they were best friends. They wore matching green headphones, colorful pastel bracklets and neon outfits. The only difference between them was their physical form. The female of the pair was asian with black hair and bedazzled eyebrows while the male of the pair was a red head who wore glasses that reminded me of Geordi La Forge from Star Trek.

After a few minutes, Indie appeared wearing a fedora that looked like it was made of tweed. He stood next to me and place one hand on my shoulder. I shuttered from the contact but he didn't take the hint.

"Guys, this is our new employee," he announced to everyone,"So you don't get confused, the blonde woman over there who makes my life a living hell is Idol. She likes all things mainstream and wants to get onto television. Next to her is Scene who-"

"I love you Indie. I'll always love yooooouuuuuu," Scene injected.

"Okay," Indie said, brushing off her comment,"Next to Scene is Intern 2. He's nothing special and he smells. Across from them is my brotha Hip Hop. He helps me solve mysteries, making the big bucks. The conjoined twins over there are Dubstep and Techno. They are always together. You won't understand Dubstep since he speaks in whatever gibberish it is but luckily Techno understand him and she's always willingly to help because of 'PLUR'. The only one missing is our always late Metal and you'll know him when you see him.."

"Wait," the woman known as Idol spoke out,"Why do we have a new employee?"

"This lovely vixen is editor and chief of our advice column," Indie said, gesturing to me.

"But why do we need an advice column? We're a music company."

"I thought it would be ironic, plus you always said we needed to branch out to a wider audience."

"Then why couldn't I do it?" Idol gave Indie a stern look.

"Because you're already our social media guru and I don't want you filling the heads of our audience with your cookie cutter, bubble gum pop, vogue, cosmo girl nonsense."

Idol pouted then glared at me.

Scene then started waving her hand in the air like a child who so desperately wants to be called on. Indie sighed then let Scene speak,"What's her name going to be? Huh? Huh? She looks very Pin Up to me. Can we call her Pin Up? Can we? Can we? Hmmmm? Hmmm!"

"Pin Up is not a music genre so no."

"She does have a Bettie Page, Marilyn Monroe look," Idol said and then muttered just loud enough for us to hear,"She looks like a whore."

I ignored Idol's comment and appeared indifferent to the discussion.

"As I said before, no. She needs a music genre name," Indie turned to me,"What do you listen to?"

I thought for a moment,"I listen to old school stuff really. Not that I have a problem with popular music today but Justin Bieber and One Direction cannot compare to legends like Frank Sinatra, The Beatles, Micheal Jackson and Lynyrd Skynyrd."

"So you listen to anything but the popular new age music?" Indie questioned.

"Yeah sorta. I do like some songs but honestly I feel bad for younger generations."

"I've got it!" Scene burst out,"We'll call you Old School!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and then it was decided.

My name was Old School.

This place is so weird but at least it's a job. Who knows, maybe I'll like it here.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you for reading. Please review, follow, and let me know what you think. Thank you.  
**


	2. Profile Pictures and Big Foot

**A/N: I've decided to Ship Old School with Intern 2. I feel he needs some love that isn't from an underaged girl or Idol. **

**Please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

The man with the camera pointed it directly at me as I sat on a chair facing the crew. The confession room was pretty big and nicely decorated with guitars and some retro game called Merlin which I have never seen before in my life.

"So Old School, who is your favorite artist or song?" the camera man asked me.

I thought for a moment,"Depends on the genre really."

The crew looked confused and the man questioned me once more,"Depends on the genre?"

"Yes. Old School music is any type of music from an earlier time. I listen to Dubstep, Metal, Techno, and so on but not anything up to the current year. Or at least I don't try to."

The crew nodded in approval and one of them signaled to me that they were currently recording. I watched the blinking red light on the camera and didn't know what to say. Usually when you watch video of people in confession booths, they go all out but here I was, all deer in the headlights. Hopefully they would edit that out.

"Tell us how working at MyMusic has been for you so far," one of the crew whispered.

"Oh," I snapped out of my trance," Working here has been great so far. I noticed little mannerisms and perks from all my coworkers. Scene has this-," I touched my forehead,"She cries loudly at 2 pm. I asked her why and she said she didn't know why but it has to do with Tumblr. I don't know how Intern 2 deals with it. In fact, I don't know how Intern 2 deals with anything around here. Indie makes him do these frivolous tasks such as finding Big Foot. I wonder if anyone else notices that he walks around or does things in the background while they have conversations. Nonetheless, I feel bad for the noble, dapper Intern 2."

"So you have a crush on him?" the crew whispered once more.

I felt my cheeks grow warm," I don't know. Intern 2 just amazes me. He has this boy-next-door look to him. I never met someone like him but I always saw them in old movies. He has this geeky innocence and I adore that. I wonder if he wears glasses," I blushed harder and my cheeks became as wide as Scene when she talks.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," a scream broke through the whole building and I ran off in the direction it came from.

Someone could be hurt.

Everyone huddle around Indie's office where he was kneeling with a Vogue magazine.

"What happen Innnnnddddddiiiiiieeeeee?" Scene exclaimed.

"I was just showing him that Vogue did an issue on scarfs and how they are back in. I thought he would be happy since all he wears is those ridiculous things but he dropped to his knees and screamed. Kinda melodramatic, like that Batman guy in the new blu-ray version of Star Trek," Idol explained.

"You mean Darth Vader in the blu-ray version of Star Wars. And they edited it that in," I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes at my response," I knew that."

"Stop your bitchy little cat fight. We have a bigger problem on our hands. My scarfs are now mainstream! I now need a new signature," he placed his hands on his face," First beekeeping now scarfs. Damn you, popularity obsessed sheep!" He then pulled out a notebook and I glanced over his shoulder to read what it said:

Vampire Weekend  
Foster the People  
MGMT  
Beekeeping  
Scarfs

The list was covered in words but those were the only ones I could make out.

"Indie, what's that list for?" I decided to ask.

"Things that are no longer culkin," he sighed.

Culkin was Indie's buzzword or catch phrase like PLUR was techno's and BuboomWub was Dubstep's.

"You know Indie, most of the artists on there only got big because dubstep is popular in 2012 and dubstep artists decided to remix their songs," I explained.

"You!" Indie shouted at Dubstep," You did this."

"Ah, Daboomwubwubpfftwub," Dubstep responded.

"Dubstep said, don't blame him for how the world of music works. Be PLUR, man," Techno translated.

Indie then began to cry and because everyone explained this was typical Indie behavior, we went back to our desks and started working.

I would go back to my desk if I had one. But when I thought about it, I didn't need one immediately. I was just an advice column and so far I had no letters or messages from people asking for advice. That's why Indie assigned Idol to help me set up my social network accounts.

"Okay, so everyone's online handle is their music genre name with MyMusic so your online handle would be OldSchoolMyMusic," She stated," Now just put in your personal information and we can set up your accounts."

Idol turned away while I put in my email and password for every social network sign up page she had displayed on her browser. I guess even though Idol is the gossip of the office, she values some privacy.

"I'm done," I told her when I finished and she turned back around.

"No we need a cute photo of you for your profile," She demanded as she held up her Ipad.

"No need," I said pulling out my flash drive and stuck it into her computer," I had a photography major friend who wanted me to model for her."

"Like you could ever be a model," Idol laughed then checked my photos out.

My photography friend wanted to do a Pin Up girl shoot so she deiced I would be perfect for it. In the photos, I was wearing a cute pink vintage top that hugged the curves of my body and tight black shorts with black thigh highs. My hair was in luscious lavender curls and my makeup was professionally done for the event. The many poses I struck involved me leaning and laying on a cherry red Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder. The car was a gift from my great grandfather. I know it's worth a pretty penny but it's one of the only things Pop-pop left me. I could never sell it.

Idol finally took her eyes off my photos and pushed her jaw back up which had dropped when she saw my photos. Her expression suddenly changed to a glare,"You can't post these photos. We'll have to take new ones."

She picked up her Ipad and walked off to find a decent place to take photos. While she was gone, I uploaded my Pin Up photos because 1. I looked great and 2. It would help my Photography friend get noticed. The whole world does watch this show, ya know.

"I got it," Idol shouted at me.

I followed the sound of her voice to a blank grey and purple wall. She told me to stand in front of it and do some poses.

"Now, you're too sexy and we don't want that," She said holding up her Ipad.

"Why not?" I asked.

" Too much sexy ends up looking slutty."

"I guess…"

"Now, face the camera and smile."

"Wait, no little hair flips or sticking my butt out?"

"Your butt already sticks out with that outfit."

I glanced at my outfit and she did have a point. Even though I don't have the biggest butt out there, waist-high jeans can give any girl the illusion of a fantastic bum especially when parted with the right shirt. I wore a mid-riff white and pink floral tank shirt. It was a Liz Lisa replica I found when thrift store shopping. That's where I get all my clothes and if you look hard enough, you can find some interesting things.

"Okay, say cheese!"

"Cheese," I said humoring her.

I saw a flash then another, then another. I thought I would go blind before Idol found a photo she liked.

"I don't get it," Idol whined ,"How did you do that." She turned her Ipad towards me and showed me a photo that didn't look like the poses I did at all. The photo looked like my Pin Up girl pictures except my hair was in pigtails, I was wearing my black bandana and the cherry red Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder turned into a Delorean, the car from Back to the Future.

"I give up!" Idol threw her hands in the air and started to tear up,"I can't do anything right. I'll never get onto a TV show."

"Its okay, Idol. You're already on a web show and it's been proven that web shows get more views than Television shows. Plus I already uploaded a profile picture."

Idol's face then shot up and she had a big grin on her face,"I've got to go do my hair and make sure I look hot. The viewers and future managers need to see the best I've got." She then ran off to who knows where but I didn't care.

At least I got a break from her.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

I had been sitting at Intern 2's desk, updating my social networks, when the phone rang. I didn't know if I should pick it up so I ignored it and went back to updating. So far, I've gotten over 1,000 friends and followers. There were many comments on how pretty I looked, though I didn't believe I was pretty and some comments about who I'd be shipped with.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"Hello," I said after I picked up the phone.

"Oh thank you," Intern 2's voice filled the receiver," Indie has me in the woods looking for Big Foot so I won't be able to help Scene with the live show. Could you fill in for me?"

"Sure. I haven't really done anything since I got here and I'm happy to help," I said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Old School. I owe you one," Intern 2 then hung up to go chase Big Foot.

I placed the phone down and looked up to find Big Foot standing before me. He was hairy and not much taller than an average man. He appeared of a gentle nature so I have no clue why Indie wants Intern 2 to catch him.

"My coworker is trying to catch you for that Indie guy. The one who judges people and spends tons of money on things he doesn't need. I feel sorry for you because well, it's Indie." I laughed, " Here. I was saving this for later but you should have it," I gave Big Foot my second grilled cheese sandwich. Big Foot took it then walked away, eating it.

"And that's it for our live show. I'm Scene, you see?" Scene gleefully shouted at the camera as she pointed to her face.

I had help Metal set up the green screen and give it a quick white wash before the he started shooting. Scene acted out an already rehearsed script for the show and was just plain as day Scene. She was her hyper active normal self and people loved it. She was happy until it hit 2 pm and she started sobbing uncontrollably. When it was 2:01 pm, she was cheery once more."

"Oh so I don't forget because Scene never wants to forget," Scene pulled me in front of the camera,"This is Old School. She's new here and is like Indie. But not really. I like Indie," Scene gave a school girl crush look," Not that I don't like you. I like you a lot. But I love Indie. I Love Indie thhhhiiiiiiisssssss mmmuuuuuucccchhhh," She said as she spread her arms out.

I stood in front of the camera nervously.

"Don't be shy. Say Hi. Hiii. Hellooo. Hiiyyyaaa," Scene waved childishly at the camera.

"Hello," I finally said.

"Now Scene and Old School must go," Scene whined," But we will see you next time so do not cry. No cry cry, okay?" She nodded. "Bye bye."

"And done," Metal said, stopping the camera,"I think that was a decent show. Old School, thank you for filling in for Intern 2."

"No problem."

"No really. Thank you. I can't be left alone with this girl. She's just so annoying."

I glanced at Scene to see if she overheard but she was too busying playing with bubbles she had blown.

"I love bubbles. Bubble bubbles, lucky bubbles," Scene started to sing.

Metal shook his head and walked off and I followed suit.

I needed to tell Intern 2 how things went but I didn't know what his number was. Luckily, Indie didn't think Caller ID was too mainstream so all I had to do was find Intern 2 in the call list.

"Hello?" Intern 2 answered.

"Hi, it's Old School." I replied.

"Oh. Old School. How did the show go? Sorry I wasn't there. I decided to give up this hunt and get back to work. Interns do 90% of the hard work anyway."

"It went well except Scene cried at 2 pm," I thought for a moment," Hey, do you want me to stay late? I could help you with the work you couldn't do today."

"You can't. I already owe you one."

"It'll be my pleasure to help you since I don't really do much here anyway. As for owing me one? Just stop by your house and grab your sharpest, most dapper suit you own before coming here."

"Umm okay?"

I sat next to Intern 2, typing away at my laptop. It was close to midnight and we were almost done. Intern 2 was balancing the company's books since Indie spends thousands of dollars on hipster crap. I on the other hand, was editing the latest The Mosh episode. I wasn't the best at editing but after a few hours, I got it done and the video looked up to par.

"So with Indie not funding the beekeeping in the basement and his scarfs, the company has gained," Intern 2 typed on a calculator, "About $50,000."

I gasped," That much for beekeeping and scarfs? What is Indie thinking?"

"He isn't" Intern 2 laughed as he finished up, "It appears that we are done for today."

"Yes!"

"Why did you make me bring suit?" he said, holding up a hanger which held an expensive suit.

"I needed a 'decent' profile picture and I thought taking one with you would tone down the 'sexy' or as Idol says 'slutty'," I explained holding up the Nikon Camera I borrowed from Scene. I learned early on in life that scene kids have expensive and professional camera. I don't know why.

"I'm okay with that but why the suit?"

"The shoot will be a vintage classy type of thing. You'll wear your suit and a fedora while I'll wear a sexy, yet classy black dress," I explained holding up the dress.

"But I don't have a fedora," he gave a confused look.

I went to Indie's fedora boxes and found on that matched Intern 2's suit,"Now you do."

We went to the recording room and I set up a white background with a few lights while Intern 2 set Scene's Nikon on a tripod. We put on the self-timer and took a few photos. The photos weren't too intimate. In fact, the photos looked more like posters for a James Bond Movie or Mad Men.

After the shoot, I uploaded them to my social networks and tagged Intern 2 in them.

"Thank you for taking those photos with me, Intern 2," I thanked him.

"No problem. I owed you one and they came out great. I think I might use one for my profile picture instead of the photo Scene took of me with her dinosaur," He said with a smile that made me feel weak in the knees.

"Hey, Intern 2?" I started in a soft voice,"We were working late. Do you wanna get something to eat? Or maybe a cup of coffee?"

"Dress like this?"

"Why not? It's better to be over dressed than under dressed."

"Good point," He nodded.

And with that we ventured out of MyMusic, away from the camera crew to get possibly the best cup of coffee in my life.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. OSIN2?

**A/N: First I'd like to address a few reviewers.**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Thank you for my first review. The comments are always open.**

**RulersAreRoyal: Sadly you cannot claim copyright on fanfiction because I think they are under the fair use law as parodies. I do not know. **

**Also I am greatly sorry for the similarities. I modeled Old School from the Pastel Pin Up girls/users from Tumblr. I gave Old School the music interest of any music genre except for the current hits because *Spoilers* I wanted her to get along with everyone but Idol. I also wanted Old School to be similar to Intern 2 so I could ship them since Intern 2 loves everything. I love Intern 2. I also modeled her that way because I was planning on *Spoilers* having Old School conduct a role reversal experiment. The members at MyMusic would try another member's music genre out to walk a mile in each other's shoes. Since Old School already likes several genres, she could help the others adjust to their new genres. And the last reason I modeled Old School to like Old School music was because in the future *Spoilers* She would help certain members get together by using her vast knowledge of music genre similarities. **

**I am happy and bow down to you since you started the MyMusicShow fanfiction. You paved the way for many users to write but after a while since there are a limit of music genres out there, people will end up with similarities. I am sorry again once more but I wish to continue the fanfiction since I already put 5K words into it and I know people would want to know how things turn out.**

**For anyone who finds my Fanfiction interesting, I advise you read RulersAreRoyal's MyMusicShow fanfic. She started it all and you guys should check it out.**

* * *

"OhMyChemicalRomance!" Scene shouted as I walked into MyMusic. She wasn't her usual hyper self but today, it was like she gave 200% more Scene. She wore a black tutu with pink and black striped stockings. It was paired with a pink baby tee over a black mesh long sleeve shirt. I had to admit, the outfit was kinda cute.

"How's the scene, Scene?" I asked her. I decided to greet Scene that way because it makes her happy and a happy Scene is less annoying than a whiney, cry baby Scene.

"You don't know? How do you not know? Everybody knows! You have to had knew!" She exclaimed so quick that her words slurred together.

"Know what?"

"There you are," Idol shouted at me in her valley girl voice,"How could you do that! Hmm? You think you're going to be the star of MyMusic? Hmm? HMMM? Well sister, you have another thing coming."

"I don't understand what's going on," I explained dumbfounded by the accusations everyone was throwing at me.

"You know what you did, Yoko," She said waving her pointer finger to me in a no-no-no fashion.

"Did you just call me Yoko? Like Yoko Ono?"

"If the Gianmarco Lorenzi heels fit," Idol snapped at me.

"What," I replied.

"Did you not check your social networks because I did. I did because it's my job and I love my job but not when I see this!" Idol displayed her Ipad to me and my Facebook profile was pulled up on her browser. I haven't updated my page but I had near to a million likes and subscribes.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"This!" Idol slid her finger down her Ipad making it scroll through the comments.

I leaned in to read the comments:

"Omg. You and Intern 2 make the best couple!"

"Look how sharp Intern 2 looks and Old School doesn't look too bad herself."

"Old School is my favorite out of all the MyMusic members."

"I ship Old School and Intern 2!1111 I will go down with this ship!"

I backed away from Idol's Ipad because she began to shake furiously. Her usual milky skin skin was turning a red colour. I swear I could almost see stream coming out of her ears.

"Oh…I'm sorry?" I said weakly.

"Damn right you should be sorry," Idol started talking as fast as Scene," First you upload those sexy photos I don't approve of. Then you fill in for Intern 2 and get screen time. Indie won't even let me get screen time and I'm the star of the show. After all that, you have the nerve to take this cute yet classy photo with my ex crush." Idol displayed the photos Intern 2 and I took together. The pictures had over 10,000 likes and comments.

"Woah," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't woah me! Don't tell you that you didn't think you'd get more fans than me! You had to with your slutty, look-at-me fashion sense and couple photos with another employee. That was my thing if it ever was. I started that thing. I'm a trend setter!" Idol screamed causing the rest of the employees of MyMusic to crowd around.

"I wasn't trying to move in on your E-fame," I explained honestly,"You can even ask Intern 2."

I glanced over at Intern 2, signaling him for help.

Intern 2 looked just as sharp as he did every day. His brunette hair was combed ever so lovingly. He wore a black collared shirt with a black satin tie and black church slacks that were held up by a black belt. Hm, what was with all the black today?

"Idol, you're overreacting. I took those photos with Old School because I owed her one for filling in for me with the live show. She didn't do it to surpass your online popularity. She did it because you didn't approve of her sexy photos so she took some with me to tone down the sexy," Intern 2 said in a calm, cool, collected voice.

Scene then shrieked and pulled out her cellphone." Intern 2 just said Old School was sexy," She tweeted out loud,"Now my twitter will post to my-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Indie interrupted Scene's rambling,"Now clearly Old School just took photos with Intern 2 because of a deal. There wasn't any other motives. Right?" Indie stared at me.

"Yes," I lied. I didn't like lying but I just started working here and I didn't need everyone on my back for liking Intern 2.

"Good. Now Intern 2, you must find me a new fashion since scarfs are popular," Indie gagged. Indie looked like his normal hipster self but he was missing his huge scarf.

Intern 2 left to do research and everyone except Scene disbanded from the drama which Idol started. Scene was still jumping up and down wildly, trying to hold back her excitement.

"So, what should you and Intern 2's ship name be?" She continued hopping like a rabbit on acid,"Oltern2? No. Old Intern 2? No. School 2? No. Intern School? No. OSIN2? That's it!"

"OSIN2?"

"Yes, it's quick and easy to remember. Not to mention, most websites have character limits on username and with OSIN2 being your ship name, many fans can have names like OSIN2luv or OSIN24life without going over the character limit."

"I guess," I mumbled as I sat down in Intern 2's seat to check my social network profiles. I had still yet to get a desk or work space of my own but Indie was too busy looking for a new hipster trend to give me one.

Signing into my accounts, my inboxes were filled with private messages. Out of all of the messages, 97% of them were comments and questions about Intern 2 and I. Some wanted to know if we were dating. Some wanted to know how our babies would look. One extreme fan even asked if Intern 2 has made sweet love to me yet. I answered most of them except the last question. I didn't know how to reply to that one. Among the fan messages, there were people asking for my advice. I was happy to finally be able to do something around here but I didn't know if Indie wanted me to answer the questions via private message or publicly. I decided to put a hold on the questions until I spoke with Indie.

Before signing off, I posted a status stating," Scene came up with a ship name for Intern 2 and me. It's OSIN2." Not a minute later there were several comments, retweets and likes about it. I didn't know what to do. I never had E-fame before so I ignored it for the time being because I needed to get work done.

I walked into Indie's office which was still set up as an old fashion radio station. I would ask Indie why but he'd probably judge me and smile smugly for me not knowing. Indie had Intern 2 fanning him with a feather of all things. I looked at Intern 2 and Intern 2 gave me a nonverbal, "Get a load of this guy," look.

"Shut up Intern 2!" Indie shouted at him.

"I didn't even say anything," Intern 2 plead.

"Shut up! And get me my kombucha!" Indie demanded loudly.

Intern 2 left to find Indie's beloved fungus tea, leaving Indie and I all alone.

Creepy.

"So what do you need, Old School?" he asked nicely.

"I've got people asking questions left and right but I don't know if I should answer them privately or publicly," I informed him.

"I've been thinking about that lately and I've decided you would have your own show."

"My own show? For advice?"

"Not just advice. It'll be called Old School Saturdays and you'll talk about all things retro and vintage. You'll do little segments about things and we can call it 'Blast from the Past'. You'll answer advice and I could be your cohost."

"My cohost? You? Why not Intern 2?" I wondered.

"Intern 2 doesn't have the knowledge of old fashioned pieces of history like I do. Plus he smells."

Just then Intern 2 came in with a mug labeled Kombucha. Indie took a sip from it and gagged. Intern 2 quickly gave him a mug titled Vomit and Indie filled the cup with the labeled content of said mug.

"Intern 2, fan me!" Indie shouted,"Now Old School, start thinking of unique and corky segments for our first show Saturday. Intern 2, show her the door!"

Intern 2 led me outside and stood, giving me a "I'm sorry" look. Before he could speak, Indie shouted at him to fan him once more.

This Saturday. I needed a Segment for this Saturday. That's three days from now. Ugh. I don't even have a work space or desk. Crap.

"Hey. I thought you might like this," Metal pushed a cute black vintage desk my way. It looked brand new and had cute little vanity designs and arches.

"Thank you. Where? How did you know I needed a desk?" I asked in amazement. I haven't talked to Metal much since I joined the MyMusic crew. I only helped him out with shows and he kind of scared me. Scene told me not to be afraid because though Metal wore black Gorgol torn muscle shirts and had weird spikey hair, he was as sweet as a teddy bear.

"Well, Big Foot told me you needed a desk and I remember how Indie ignored my request so I decided to make you one."

"Wait," my eyes grew wide," You made this?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda handy with power tools and you were nice to Big Foot and any friend of Big Foot is a friend of mine."

"Thank you."

"No problem but if you ever tell anyone I made this cutesy desk for you, I'll murder you," Metal gave me a serious look.

"Fine by me," I whimpered which pleased Metal.

"I'm only joking but don't tell them," and with that he left.

Great.

So I have a new nice desk but no workspace. I had spent the majority of my day looking for space but everything seemed filled. The cubicles were filled and I didn't want to share with Idol or Hip Hop. Hip Hop gave me the creeps but not as much as Indie did. Hip Hop would always address me as 'Ass' instead of Old School.

"Hey Scene," I was desperate for answers,"Is there any place that isn't taken up by people or Indie's useless hipster stuff?"

"Let Scene think," she then made little high pitched noises,"I got it. Well, like since Indie stop doing Beekeeping, the cellar has been empty."

"I can't use the cellar for my show," I looked away and smiled widely," But I know someone who can."

"Oooh. Ooooh. Who? Who? Scene wants to knnnooowwwwww," Scene whined.

"Well, follow me," I said leading her to Dubstep and Techno's office.

They always played loud music and had flashing lights going off 24/7. Indie said that the harder they partied, the more they worked. I didn't know if this were true but I'm a different strokes for different folks type of gal.

I opened the door to find Techno and Dubstep replacing neon coloured light bulbs. The floor was covered in glitter, candy and bracelets. They must party hard.

"Hey Dubstep, Techno. I have an offer for you," I shouted because I couldn't tell if they wore the headphones because they were constantly listening to music or for fashion.

"BoomBzzWubWubPfftTsk," Dubstep replied.

"Dubstep wants to know what's your offer," Techno translated.

"I would like to occupy your current office but in exchange you'd get a better office for your shows," I said with a smile.

"Hold up," Techno says,"We have the best room in this place. How can you get us a better office."

"Well since I need an office for my show but the only place that is open is the cellar, I thought you would want it."

"TskBoomDoomBzzWubBoom," Dubstep exclaimed.

"Dubstep wants to know why you think the cellar would be better for us," Techno translated once again.

"Well, you know how most raves are done in warehouses? Well the cellar could be your personal rave warehouse. It's dark and has a higher person capacity. Not to mention the echo would make your DJing louder."

Techno and Dubstep gave each other a look then glanced back at me.

"That is the best idea ever!" Techno said with excitement,"Now as a token of our appreciation," Techno slid some of her pastel coloured bracelets onto my arm. They then started rubbing the bracelet up and down my arm in an affectionate manner.

"Thank you?" I said confused.

Now that got Techno and Dubstep to agree with the exchange, I had to talk to Indie to finalize it. Knocking on Indie's Amish wooden door hurt my hand but it wasn't something a little dopamine can't fix.

"Intern 2, door!" Indie instructed and Intern 2 opened the door.

"Hey Old School," Intern 2 greeted me.

"Hey yourself," I blushed.

"Well don't just stand there, Intern 2, let her in," Indie yelled.

Why does Indie always yell or shout at Intern 2?

"Hello Indie, I was just stopping by to discuss my workspace arrangements," I said weakly. I don't think Indie was paying much attention since he was crossing things off his Culkin list.

"Can't we do this another time, I'm too busy trying to find a new signature fashion statement," Indie complained.

Really? Employees come after his image? What a great boss.

"Indie why don't you try suspenders," I answered him, annoyed.

"Suspenders?" He questioned me with a stern look then blinked around in surprise,"Suspenders. It's so underground even I didn't think of it and I'm Indie."

Intern 2 rolled his eyes and Indie shouted at him to shut up.

"Okay. I'm not busy anymore," Indie started,"So what are your thoughts?"

"Techno, Dubstep and I have agreed that I can have their old office in exchange for the cellar," I crossed my fingers.

"The cellar? Fine. Anything for the person who gave me my new signature. Now if you do not mind," Indie got up," I must go find some suspenders." Indie charged out of his office faster than Scene's speech.

I finally have a workspace, desk and even fans. I'm officially a member of MyMusic. Now I can only hope Idol doesn't kill me first or something insane and random happens which does a lot.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Your thoughts are always welcome. **

**Also check out RulersAreRoyal's MyMusicShow fanfic. Please and Thank you. **


	4. Candelight, Teddy bears, & Power Points

**A/N: Decided to make a quick chapter before heading to bed. It's an OSIN2 chapter. **

**Please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

With all the OSIN2 shippers, I was starting to gain the confidence to ask Intern 2 out but I didn't know how. I was never the type of girl to make the first move because I was always afraid of rejection but I think that's why I never had a boyfriend in high school.

"Hey Scene, what does Intern 2 like?" I asked, pulling her aside so no one could hear us.

"Ohh! Intern 2? He likes water, fresh bread, and flow charts. He really like flow charts. Wait," Scene's eyes grew wide and her pupils dilated, "Are you really interested in Intern 2?"

"Shhhhhhh," I hissed,"I don't need the whole office knowing."

"Okay. Scene is great at keeping secrets," she reassured me but knowing Scene, she probably couldn't keep a secret.

"Promise on Nyan cat, dinosaurs, and Indie's life. If you tell anyone, I'll feed you to the trolls," I threatened. Scene gave a surprised look and nodded in response.

Water? Fresh bread.? Flow charts?

I pondered how I could efficiently ask Intern 2 out as I walked to my new office which was Dubstep and Techno's old office. They had exchanged their office for the cellar in order to have better shows. Indie ended up agreeing to the arrangement since I help him find his new signature item: Suspenders.

Opening my office, I glazed upon the glorious items I had filled it with. Metal had helped me paint the walls an eggshell white while Indie let me use the vintage items he never used. My office now had chandelier lighting, a black and white armchair from the Moda Collection, and the cute black desk Metal made me. These were arranged so it was spacious but Metal decided it would be metal if he installed a fireplace so he did. Aside from those things, my office was bare. I had yet to give it my Old School touch.

I sat down and pulled out my laptop, trying to think of a unique way to ask out Intern 2. That's when I got it. I decided to start typing it when Indie entered my office.

"Nice shindig, Old School," Indie said as he adjusted his brown suspenders.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you or Metal," I smiled.

I noticed that Indie was being extremely nice to me and I don't think it was because of the suspenders thing since he was becoming meaner to Intern 2. Scene hinted sadly that she thinks Indie might like me but I told her even if he did, I don't like him back and I'd quickly nip it in the bud.

"Hey, where's Intern 2?" I asked curiously.

"He's currently protecting the rats," Indie explained with a devilish grin.

I was so in shock that Indie would put Intern 2 in harm's way that I started coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay? Do you want some of my kombucha tea?"

I waved my hand in a 'no thanks' fashion as I continued to cough.

"Gosh you should go home. Have the rest of the day off and get better. Intern 2 can cover for you."

I coughed harder because Indie had done something I never thought he'd do. He cared about someone else's well-being. Unfortunately it was mine instead of Intern 2's.

I decided to take this once in a lifetime chance to conduct my plan on asking Intern 2 out. As I packed my belongings, Indie gave me a concerned look through his Buddy Hollys and patted my back. I shuttered at his contact but made it out of MyMusic without Indie doing anything more to me.

The one thing I love about living with Old fashioned parents is that our house is decorated so nicely. My parents had designed our suburbia house to look similar to Frasier's apartment except Martin's chair wasn't there, we didn't have a fantastic view of the Seattle city lights and we had more retro decor.

I untied my apron and started to set the table. Two plates, two wine glasses, forks, spoons and knives with fancy folded napkins. There. All finished.

I scanned the room for the time and found the black Kit Cat clock. Its eyes moved with the ticking of the time. My mum died when she saw it and I thought it was rather cute.

The clock said I an hour to get ready before Intern 2 got here. Intern 2 said someone had dropped a package off for me but I had left early so I couldn't open it. As much as Scene wanted to open it, he didn't let her. I was happy to hear that and told him to come over. Luckily for me, my parents were out of town for an antique roadshow.

I quickly recurled my lavender hair and touched up on my makeup before picking an outfit. Intern 2 was going to see me in this outfit so I had to pick the right one. I went through my closet, passing several waist-high bottoms and halter tops when my hands came to the perfect outfit. It was a semi-formal lavender dress I bought because it matched my hair but it was a strapless dress, which always discouraged me, so I ended up pairing it with an elegant purple and black choker.

I had just enough time to light the candles when I heard a knocking at my door. I did a quick check in the mirror, fixing any lose curls and fly aways before answering the door.

"Hello to you, Intern 2" I greeted, trying to look calm as I stared at my guest.

"Salutations," Intern 2 greeted back as he held up a brown parcel,"May I come in?"

"Yes you may," I gestured for him to come inside,"I just finished dinner and you must be hungry."

"I could eat something," he said, taking a seat at the clear table.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed two plates that contained a large portion of shrimp alfredo and a small side portion of salad. I place the plates down carefully on the table before serving the freshly baked garlic bread sticks.

"This looks delicious," Intern 2 commented as he uncuffed his sleeves and rolled them up.

"I'm not done yet," I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sparkling cider,"I know you liked water but I felt like this was more appropriate." I opened the bottle and filled our wine glasses three-fourths of the way.

"This is truly lovely," Intern 2 smiled innocently. I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes . It felt like I was staring for centuries until Intern 2 held up the brown parcel.

"Oh. Thank you," I said taking the package from him. I opened it up to find a teddy bear . It was dressed up to look like the T birds from Grease. I looked around for a note but there wasn't one.

"Did the package come with a note? Who is this from?" I asked, placing the greaser teddy bear on the kitchen counter adjacent from the table.

"All it said was 'For Old School," Intern 2 stated.

"Oh okay," I shrugged,"Shall we eat?"

"Of course. "

When Intern 2 and I weren't stuffing our faces with delicious food, we talked about ourselves and our interests. I told him my great grandfather or 'Pop-pop' got my father into preserving and respecting the items of our history. Then my father taught me the same and I intend on doing the same with my children, even going as far as passing down my belongings to them. He explained that his father always pushed him to be the best he could be. He'd take advanced classes and graduated valedictorian of his high school. His mother on the other hand wanted her son to be well rounded and cultural. She influenced him to partake in clubs such as ballroom dance, chess and even tap dance.

"You tap dance?" I questioned as I sipped from my wine glass of sparkling cider.

"Yeah. I remember my first class," His eyes glazed over as he looked off into the distance,"Shuffle step. Shuffle step. Shuffle step step. Shuffle step."

"That's so cute," I muttered into my wine glass.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," I blushed,"Want some dessert?"

"Sure."

I ran back to the kitchen after collecting our clear dinner plates and cut a piece of red velvet cake for Intern 2 and myself. I placed them on square white plates and served them .

"Now while you enjoy this sweet, I shall put on a show," I blushed harder than before.

"A show? What is it?" he sounded intrigued.

I set up my laptop and pulled a white sheet down before the dinner table. After hooking up the projector to my laptop, the power point started.

"I know you like flow charts so I thought I'd go with this approach," I said, using a laser pointer.

The power point used the same colour scheme as MyMusic. It was black, grey and purple.

I pointed the laser pointer at the title and read aloud,"Why Intern 2 and Old School should date." I clicked a remote and it went to a new slide featuring two separate photos of Intern 2 and myself. "I know you don't want to date within the office but hear me out," I clicked the remote again, changing it to a slide listing reasons why dating is positive,"Dating isn't just for emotional connection but a way to learn new things. Experience a wide variety of encounters. Being in a relationship can also better a person." I clicked to a new slide that listed why we should date,"I like you. You are very boy-next-door and kind. You are nice to everyone, even Indie who abuses you constantly. I know you do not know me that well but that's all apart of dating. I could show you how to cut loose and have fun. Not that you don't have fun but I could show you different ways of having fun."

He gave me an embarrassed look.

"Not that kind of fun but maybe, if we do end up dating, we could take our relationship to the next level if it is okay for you. I don't want to date you just for that. I like your personality and I think you're cute," I felt my face becoming the same shade as my lipstick.

He in turn, smiled widely at my presentation which I took as a sign to continue.

"We also already have thousands of supporters and-," I grabbed a flow chart from behind the sheet,"If you don't like power points, I created a flow chart saying the same thing. So what do you say?"

"Well, you put so much effort into this presentation and yes, I do like power points. The flow chart was a nice touch," he started to blush,"Plus I like you too so my answer is-"

"HolyBloodOnTheDanceFloor! I can't believe you had a candlelight dinner with Intern 2," Scene ambushed me as I walked into MyMusic the next day.

"Wait... How do you know about that?" I asked, dying from embarrassment,"Did Intern 2 tell you?"

"Umm no," she looked around worried,"Intern 2 didn't show up for work. And everyone knows about the candlelight dinner because…because…because" Scene was building up anticipation,"there is a video of you guys online. It shows the whole date."

"What!" I shouted loud enough the walls shook.

* * *

**A/N: A very Intern 2 way to ask someone out on a date. :)**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Drum & Bass with Petty Drama

**A/N: The Throwback-Old School drama has been settled. The author and I understand they were similar and that there would be similarities with MYMusicShow fanfic. But never the less, please read and review. **

**Also read "A Bad Idea" by RulersAreRoyal. Please and thank you.**

* * *

"So tell what happened with the date video," the camera man asked before rolling.

I sat in the confession booth because I felt like someone had to explain the situation and it should come from me. Not anyone else. Well, Intern 2 could explain it but he seems very passive-aggressive about things. He'd brush it off with no problem while I on the other hand-.

"Well, it appears as if some fan decided to send me a package. Within that package was teddy bear and-, " my voice started to shake," Within that teddy bear was a nanny cam. " I coughed a few times to clear my throat," With said nanny cam, they filmed….," I started looking around the room. "They filmed Intern 2 rejecting me," I finished in a soft, hushed voice.

I looked down at the floor, hoping that for once in my life, I could be invisible again. The one negative thing about constantly being filmed is that the world sees the good and the bad.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" a voice filled the building.

I left the confession booth and walked out to the main area of MyMusic. And to my horror, I was on every computer and television screen the company had. Somehow, someone made it so all the screens played in perfect sync.

"Well, you put so much effort into this presentation-" Intern 2's voice filled the room through every speaker.

I looked around to find the source of this and it was none other than the Blonde devil herself, Idol. She was the only one laughing at my expense. Everyone else was just as shocked and confused as I was. I think they pitied me and I didn't know how Intern 2 felt because I went out of my way to avoid him.

"This is the 100th time I've watched this," she laughed, hugging her sides,"The way Intern 2 rejects her is so much better than how he rejected me."

"And yes, I do like power points. The flow chart was a nice touch," the speaker announced.

I tried closing my eyes and covering my ears but it was too loud and I already knew what was coming next. I could see it perfectly without actually looking at it. The event seared itself into my eyelids and refused to go away.

"Now here it comes," I heard Idol sputter through her giggles.

"Plus I like you too so my answer is-"

I waited for it but it took longer than I remembered. I think Idol may have slowed down the footage so it had more of a dramatic effect.

"No."

Idol laughed and laughed until she started gasping for air. I secretly hoped she'd choke but unfortunately she had enough oxygen to shout loudly,"Old School, you're missing the best part."

I didn't have to watch it to know what the 'best part' was. I was reliving the hell ever since it happened. God, why did I make the first move. I'm so stupid.

(Flashback sequence)

"Plus I like you too so my answer is…no," Intern 2 explained with a painful expression on his face. His brow furrowed and it looked like he himself was hurt by his decision.

At his answer I dropped the flowchart and the remote, causing the power point to turn off. I stood there in silence for who knows how long. I was frozen in time. Too afraid to do anything. I've never made the first move because I feared rejection and now, after finally making the first move, I was indeed rejected.

"No?" I asked in a hoarse voice,"Why no?"

"I-," Intern 2 licked his lips and looked around nervously, "I have my reasons."

"You have your reasons?" I repeated him but in the form of a question.

"Yes."

"What are these reasons?" I started to gain the ability to express my emotions once more. My voice trembled and I hugged my arms, closing myself off to Intern 2.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me?" I chuckled, "Seriously? Seriously? In all seriousness? You can't tell me?" I had become livid. I don't think I was mad but depressed. I just couldn't bring myself to cry in front of Intern 2. Anger just felt like the next appropriate emotion for this situation. "Never mind. This was a stupid mistake. I've never asked a guy out before or had a boyfriend so I didn't know what I was doing. God. I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. But that doesn't matter now," I said to myself.

"Listen, Old School. I-" Intern 2 tried getting through to me.

"No," I shook my head,"Please don't talk. Just…Just leave me please," I then pointed to the door.

Intern 2's hurtful expression progressed to the point where he looked like a puppy dog that had been kicked. He stood up from his chair, grabbed his coat and walked out the front door.

(Flashback sequence over)

I was now on the floor in the fetal position, trying my hardest not to cry. I couldn't see it but I could feel Idol standing above me laughing her head off. I could feel her getting some sick, twisted pleasure from this.

"Everyone, conference room now!" Indie shouted.

I finally unplugged my ears and opened my eyes to see that Metal had cut the power, stopping the video. I will forever owe Metal one for that.

There was tension in the conference room. Idol was trying her best to laugh as loud as she could to get everyone to pay attention to her but their eyes were glue to Intern 2 and me. They would constantly turn their glaze from the left side of the table to the right because I had made sure that Intern 2 and I were sitting as far apart as we could.

I kept my glaze on the table in shame and embarrassment. I didn't want to look up to find everyone pitying me for taking a chance. I didn't want to look up to see Idol do her little victory dance. And I really didn't want to look up and see Intern 2. Just looking at him breaks my heart. As much as I'd secretly like to glaze upon his blue as the sky eyes and innocent face, I knew I shouldn't.

"Oooh, Oooh," I heard Idol say in her singer voice as I believed she did her victory dance. "I feel so bad for the OSIN2 shippers now. It's like you ship teased them and I bet they'll hate you for it. That's what you get for trying to be the star of the show," She said as she poked my nose.

That's it.

I stood up, turned around and slapped Idol with all of my might.

If the room wasn't silent before, it was now.

"I'm so sick and tired of you Idol," I shouted at her,"It's obvious you don't understand Mister Rogers Neighborhood so forgive me for going a little Ike Turner on you."

"Oh. Dayum son," Hip hop said.

"Idol, everyone here except maybe Indie is abnormally nice to you for someone who treats everyone under her as some lower life form. You are such a condescending cunt. You are the bitchy version of Niles Crane," I continued.

"Frasier is so culkin," Indie whispered to the rest of the group.

"Now, I can't tell if you're like this way because Daddy didn't give you enough love so now you're trying to get as much as you can or if Daddy loved you too much and you're acting this way because you're trying to cope with the fact that no one loves you as much as Daddy did."

Idol shut up as I went off on her. I'm normally not like this. Well, I was when I was younger. I had anger management issues but I soon fixed that in my sophomore year in high school.

"Now, I'm tired of being bullied by woman like you. All my life, those women put me down for who knows what and you know what? I don't care because you and every shallow piece of trash like you probably have some deep seeded emotional problems," I said, getting closer to Idol's face. She looked like she was going to cry which excited me for some strange reason. "Are you going to cry? Well go ahead because frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!"

Idol made her 'I'm about to cry melodramatically' face when Indie jumped in.

"As much as I love all these references and think it'll be culkin if you ended this rant with a Quentin Tarantino quote, there's a child downstairs," Indie pointed towards the glass wall that looked down upon the front door.

By the front door stood a small red headed boy with green headphone similar to Techno and Dubstep's. The child wore bright neon orange shorts, a lime green shirt with a glossy purple hoodie.

"Boomwubtsktskpfftnubdubdoom," Dubstep explained to the group.

"Dubstep says that's his little brother D'n'B," Techno translated for all of us to understand.

"Wait," I looked at the child through the glass then to Dubstep,"Your brother is Drum & Bass?"

"Boomboomtskdadoomdaboomboom," Dubstep said.

"He said that is what his brother likes being called," Techno translated,"I honestly think he's a little devil."

I stared back at the child and noticed him waving,"You guys, he's waving at us."

Everyone gathered around the glass wall and stared intensely at the waving child.

"Why is he here?" Idol asked. She had overcome of crying session apparently.

"I just love children. I think I'll be a great mother someday. Don't you think so Iiiiinnnnnnddddiiiieeee?" Scene leaned on Indie lovingly.

"I just vomited a little in my mouth," Indie gagged out,"Hip Hop, Metal. I appoint you to watch little Techno-Dubstep down there. Understand?"

"What? Say what? What! Say what! What? Say What?" Metal exclaimed.

"Techno and Dubstep are busy booking new talent at some rave down at the boondocks today. I picked you because you have fatherly experience with Rayna and I picked Hip Hop because he probably fathered some illegitimate children himself. "

"Nah nuh, homie. Kids are like ghosts. Did yo not watch the Outsiders?" Hip Hop complained.

"My decision is final. Now you should probably start by finding the child," Indie said nonchalantly.

While everyone was distracted by our dialogue, little D'n'B had disappeared from the main entrance. Now MyMusic may not be the biggest place but there are a few great hiding spots. I mean, how do you think Big Foot goes unnoticed by Indie?

It's been hours since little D'n'B went missing and Hip Hop nor Metal could find him. Idol was crying dramatically for over an hour in the confession booth. I think she was trying to get different angles and poses in while she cried. Scene was playing with her My little Pony dolls and dinosaurs. Dubstep and Techno went off for their 'talent booking' and I didn't care where Intern 2 was.

"Old School, can you lend me a hand?" Metal asked me point blank,"I can't find that weird kid anywhere."

"Hmm," I narrowed my eyes and raised one eye brow,"Why did you ask me and not someone more child-like, like Scene?"

"I can't stand her, remember?"he chugged a can of Mainstream Drew before smashing it with his head,"Plus you knew D'n'B's name meant Drum & Bass. You clearly know a bit about his music and that could help find him."

"Did you check the cellar?" I questioned.

"Why would he be there? Aren't children afraid of the dark and stuff?"

"The cellar is where Dubstep and Techno have their raves. He's probably down there, messing with his brother's DJ equipment like little kids do."

"Thanks but check around here just in case," Metal rushed off to the cellar.

"Don't forget to bring a flashlight," I shouted in his direction,"Now where would little D'n'B be?" I whispered to myself as I walked around the office.

"Is D'n'B here?" I check the bathroom stalls because that's usually where Metal, Scarfman and Big Foot go to hide. "It appears he isn't here."

"Are you here?" I checked in Indie's office which Indie redecorated to look like a nuclear bomb shelter. You know, the ones you see in old movies?

Unfortunately, D'n'B wasn't there either. The last place I didn't check was the mess hall. I passed the office water dispenser and was confused on why there was half a lemon shoved in there. I could understand strawberries and even pineapples but why lemons? That water must taste so sour.

Before I could look around the mini kitchen, HE walked in and when I say HE, I mean Intern 2. I didn't want to look at him but at the same time, I was curious on what he picked out to wear to work today.

Maybe just a quick peek?

I glanced over and studied Intern 2's outfit. A black men's shirt with a blue sweater vest over it. He accessorized it with a black blazer, a black and blue striped tie which was under the sweater vest and small silver clock cufflinks. Dapper as usual, Intern 2.

"Old School, are you there?" Intern 2 repeated two times.

"Oh..yeah. I'm here," I mumbled as I looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I..I want to talk to you about what happened. "

"There's nothing to talk about. It was just a mistake. A stupid insignificant mistake."

"Please stop beating yourself up for it."

"I should. I deserve it for being so stupid. You rejected Rayna and Idol before me. I should have known better. I should have-" just then Intern 2 grabbed my face and looked deeply into my eyes. The blue and black contrast of his outfit really brought out his sapphire eyes. And over his eyes were none other than black rimmed, rectangular glasses.

I could feel the heat radiating off my face. God, why do I have to have such a nerdy, glasses fetish.

"Listen to me, Old School. I like you a lot. I really do," He started to stutter, "but…but I didn't say yes because I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know how to act or kiss except that time Metal kissed me to prove his point. I don't even know if I'd make a good boyfriend. You're just..you're out of my league. From the days I've known you, I know you like Pin Up, Old School music, not to mention you say 'Vintage' and 'Retro' a lot. From your references I know you watch a lot of television and you're a Star Wars girl. Heck, your dream car is a DeLorean. You're a colorful girl, Old School. You're colorful and exciting while I'm boring and plain. I don't dress up in look-at-me outfits, I wear suits and church clothes."

"I really like your suits and church clothes," I slid the comment in before he started up again.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want you to find out that I'm some boring, flowchart loving dork."

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What's that buzzing noise?" I said, breaking this tender moment.

"It's probably Indie's Bees. He does Beekeeping," Intern 2 shook his head in disapproval,"Now can we please get back to-"

"No. Indie stop funding that. The company ended up gaining about $50,000 from it and the scarves. "

"…You have a point," Intern 2 and I faced the direction where the noise was coming from,"So what is that?"

"I don't know."

We carefully approached a cabinet and opened it slowly. We were prepared for a wasps nest or bees to come out and attack us but instead we found a pale child.

"Pffthisstsktskhisspfft," the child said to us before shoving a spoonful of Netulla into his mouth.

"From the noises he's making, I believe he's D'n'B," I abjured and little D'n'B nodded while he made buzzing noises.

It took about twenty minutes, two jars of Nutella and one Ultrasonic Sound song to convince little D'n'B to come out from under the cabinet. I think it took so long because Metal and Hip Hop were trying to threaten the poor kid to come out. After giving both of my coworkers a lesson on babysitting, I went up to the confession booth. As much as I hated it, it had to be done.

I knocked on the door and not a surprise, Idol answers it in a whiney voice. She had been 'crying' in this confession booth with half of the camera crew for five hours. I think she was trying to convince the viewers that I was some evil wicked witch of the west and she was the good witch Glinda. Which was totally fine with me because if you ever saw the plays or read the books, you'd know Glinda was a bitch.

"It's Old School, please open up. We need to talk," I shouted through the door.

"Why would I let you in?" Idol replied in her mucus filled, valley girl voice.

"I would like to apologize," before I could finish the sentence, Idol pulled open the door with all her strength. I looked at the blonde she-devil whose makeup had smudged from the hours of crying and singing off key.

"Well, what are you standing out there for? Come in!" she said as she dragged me into the confession booth and put me on a seat next to hers in front of the camera,"Now say it."

I sighed,"Idol, I'm sorry but let's just be honest. You have a horrible personality and I would like that to change. I'm even willing to help you change. You think the producers for TV shows want a bitch? No. They want a girl who can play every part, goody-two-shoes or head bitch. If you naturally are as horrible as I've seen then show the television show producers that you can put aside petty drama and act," I put emphasis on 'act',"and I mean act like a good girl. This will show those big shot Hollywood directors that you can play your polar opposite, got it?"

Idol stared off into the distance but I decided to continue, "Now I am sorry for my what I did earlier. I had no right even though others would say you provoked it. I know I have greater will power than what I showed. I am deeply and truly sorry."

"Shhh. Hush," Idol cut me off,"You said I can 'wow' producers by playing my polar opposite aka a nice girl? That's. That's. That's genius," she shrieked,"We're totally going to be like BFFs now." With that she lifted up her Ipad and took a picture of us, uploading it to her social network accounts before she realized her makeup was all smudged.

Typical Idol.

* * *

**A/N: Just a bit of Idol/Old School drama and a cute OSIN2 scene. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	6. The Performance

**A/N: Heads up. A very OSIN2 chapter with the very first Old School Saturdays.**

**Please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

"And rolling," Metal cued Indie and I.

Today was the first live show of 'Old School Saturdays' and I was filled with anxiety and excitement. We were filming in my office to give it a classy mod look but I think Indie ruined it with his outfit. Indie decided to go with a Hugh Hefner look complete with the wooden pipe. He wore a red velvet smoking jacket which was trimmed with black velvet. His pants matched the same black velvet material as his jacket and he slicked his hair back in a very Intern 2 manner.

I on the other hand went with a simple red sundress. I didn't want to look too flashy but at the same time, I wanted to match outfits with my cohost.

"Hello," Indie addressed the audience in a suave, silky voice,"I'm Indie and this-" he gestured to me with his wooden pipe,"Is my vixen of a cohost, Old School."

"Hello and welcome to 'Old School Saturdays' where we, the hosts, fill you in on all things vintage and retro," I said with a smile. Unlike Indie, I wasn't trying to change my voice or anything. "Our first segment is called 'The Soap Box'. During this segment, we will offer advice and provide answers to the questions the lovely audience has asked this week."

I stared at a television which displayed the live recorded image but with a few added effects from the green screen. It wasn't a drastic change like the broadcast on the weather channel where the whole background is edited it.

"The first question comes from," a Facebook comment appeared on the television screen which was placed directly on my chest,"a user called OSIN2Ships. She asks 'Will OSIN2 get back together because I ship them more than FedEx.'" I took my eyes off the television screen and looked at Intern 2 who was holding the microphone, "We'll see is all I have to say."

"A twitter comment comes from MMSFan365 stating 'How come Big Foot doesn't have any social networks?'" Indie baffled,"I think it's because we cannot find Big Foot. And if we could find him then Intern 2 hasn't been doing his job."

I gave the camera a nonverbal 'This guy doesn't even know' look and Intern 2 laughed.

"OSINNYTWOgirl asks us 'I think Indie likes Old School but I like OSIN2 more'," I read with a smile on my face.

Indie became flustered and turned a pale pink,"That user shouldn't make assumptions like that. It isn't very culkin. Now the next question comes from MetalxIdol and it says 'What will happen to scarfman?"

Indie and I exchanged looks and shrugged.

"This next question is rather long and was emailed to us from Rosemary Walkerson: 'All my life I grew up listening to rock music and I absolutely adore it but people call me a poser and say I should like rap music because I'm African American and listening to rock is for Caucasian people. What are your thoughts?" I read in a clear voice.

The room went silent and I looked at Indie who was confused and a bit frozen in fear. I knew that talking about racial matters on any form of media could make or break a show so I decided I could try my best with this one.

"Well Rosemary, there will always be close minded people out there who will put you down for being different and not fitting into racial stereotypes. The colour of one's skin should not declare whether they are a poser or not. Music is a universal language that anyone can listen to. It doesn't matter if you're African American, Caucasian, Asian, Female, Male, Human, or Animal, you can enjoy music. Just ignore those Nay-Sayers and rock on!"

"That's enough questions for now. We will answer the rest online. Now for the next segment," Indie blurted out.

"What the Flux-Capacitor?" Indie and I shouted in unison as the camera zoomed in and out with the title moving around in a very Wayne's World way on the television screen.

"This segment is about odd little things about old school stuff that you may or may not have known. Starting with a classic: Pac Man," I said with a wide smile, "Back down yonder timeline, playing video games were solely a male past time. Women weren't seen much in arcades unless the games were very E for everyone. Toru Iwatani, the creator of Pac Man, wanted to appeal more towards the female audience to bring forth female gamers. The myth is that he was trying to think of what women liked and the word 'eating' popped up. When researching the word 'eating' he came upon a picture of a slice of pizza being taken out of the whole pie. Yum," I added so I wouldn't drone on and on,"And that's how the Pac Man design came to hand. Also the ghosts are named Blinky for the Red, Pinky for Pink, Inky for Blue and Clyde for the orange ghost."

"Clyde? Well I guess the orange one was the odd one out. The first hipster ghost in a video game," Indie laughed,"Next up: How you ever wondered why Mario had a mustache? Well my dears, he had one not because he was hipster but because they couldn't fit his mouth onto his face. Interesting isn't it?"

Metal tapped his watched lightly which meant we needed to wrap up in 15 minutes.

"Well now for our segment called 'Blasted fro-" I started to announce when Indie interrupted me.

"I forgot to mention something to my vixen cohost," Indie nervously laughed,"Intern 2 has decided to perform a very special dance in celebration of the first Old School Saturday."

I quickly searched my office but only found Metal recording us and Scene who was now holding the microphone Intern 2 had before.

Metal stepped away from the camera and carted another television towards us. On the screen was Intern 2 standing on the steps of an abandoned building not too far from MyMusic. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue-ish white undershirt and a black tie.

"Intern 2? Is that my fedora?" Indie asked.

Intern 2 smiled and nodded in response.

It was pouring cats and dogs outside. Not literally but it was raining pretty hard. Intern 2 was the type to get sick if someone took his cetirizine. Clearly his immune system couldn't handle standing in the rain like this.

"Intern 2, it's kind of raining pretty hard. Don't you think you should come inside where it's warm and toasty," I said to the television idiotically. Like he could hear me through the television.

"Really? From where I stand, the sun is shining all over the place," Intern 2 replied back surprisingly, "This is dedicated to you, Old School."

(Television viewer mode)

Intern 2 lifts out his arm and lets his hand be overcome with rain, drenching his black sleeve ever so slightly. He takes a few steps down the stairs into the rain with an umbrella at his side. I see him look down, smile, and swipe his hand into the rain, signaling for a car to leave. Once slowly then a few more times in a friendly and quickly manner. The car that was parked outside the abandoned building finally drives off and Intern 2 takes a few more steps down the stairs. He walks a few paces down the sidewalk before he begins to sing in a cheerful and sweet sounding voice ,"_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo. Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..._"

When the music started to pick up and match Intern 2, I knew what was going on. I can't believe he was doing this for me.

Intern 2 touches the rain once more then looks at the umbrella in a 'why did I need you' way while shrugging his shoulders. He slides his left hand up the umbrella as his right hand holds the handle. With his left hand, he closes the umbrella and slings it over his left shoulder. He gives the camera a boyishly cute smile and looks at the sky as he begins to sing again,_"I'm singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain."_

This was unbelievable. This must be a dream. I pinched myself just to make sure it was real before staring back that the screen.

He slowly strolls down the sidewalk, _"What a glorious feeling,"_ he starts waving his right arm in the air, collecting the rain. _"I'm happy again,"_ he jumps upon a light post and holds it with his left hand, extending his arms in a spread eagle as he lifts his right leg up behind him, _"I'm laughing at clouds."_ He moves closer to the pole, bringing his arms to his sides as he still holds onto the umbrella with his right hand and he swings slightly on the pole, _"So dark up above"._ He drops to the ground into a puddle and water splashes up into the air. He then walks to the left side of the pole and holds with within the crack between his forearm and right hand,_"The sun's in my heart" _He then hugs the pole and says _"And I'm ready for love"_ with a wide smile upon his face. The camera zooms in so that everyone viewing can see the Intern 2's pearly whites.

My dapper fellow descends from the pole, raising his left arm in front of him and walks a few more paces_"Let the stormy clouds chase"_ He walks past a few women and waves to them like a gentleman before turning and strolling down the sidewalk once more_,"Everyone from the place." _The music makes a dun-dun sound causing Intern 2 to take off the fedora he was wearing and extend his arms. As he looks directly above him into the rain, a camera zooms into his face where he closes his eyes and smiles,_"I've a smile on my face"._ He puts his hat back on and walks down the sidewalk some more, twirling his umbrella in his left hand by the handle ,_"I walk down the lane with a happy refrain. Just singing. Singing in the rain."_

"Can't we get sued for this?" Indie complained.

"Oh no! Intern 2 made sure he got permission to perform this dance from the copyright owners," Scene giggled,"Intern 2 has been planning this for a while but Scene promised to keep this a secret and I did. Seeeeeeeeee. I told you I could keep secrets.

"Shhhh. Not now Scene," I hushed them.

The music picked up more and Intern 2 throws his umbrella into the air, then catches it. He places the umbrella back into his right hand and he holds his left hand near his abdomen as he started tap-dancing in circles_, "Dancing in the rain."_

"Oh my gosh," I gasped,"He's tap-dancing!"

He holds the umbrella in front of him and sways it left and right_,"Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah."_ He transitions by tapping with his left foot, spins and starts shuffling to the left a few steps before the music goes dun-dun again. On cue, Intern 2 pulls off his fedora once more and looks directly above_, "I'm happy again!"_ He does a few cute shuffle steps before extending his arms to look like a little kid who is pretending to be an airplane. He walks up to Big Foot, tips his hat and bows. Big Foot bows as well and Intern 2 humors him by pretending to play his umbrella like a guitar _"I'm singing and dancing in the rain!"_

The now drenched Intern 2 spins off into the middle of the sidewalk, holding his umbrella in front of him with both hands. He bends his knees a bit and shuffle steps left and right repeatedly as he begins to twirls his umbrella. He sways the umbrella then begins shuffle stepping left down the sidewalk as he continue to twirl the umbrella. He stops suddenly, raises his left hand in front of him, touches the rain and takes a few steps forward. He begins to gleefully tap until he kicks his umbrella with his left foot, causing it to twist in the air before he catches it with his left hand. He then slings the umbrella onto his left shoulder and begins tapping left and right again, splashing water up into the air.

"He got really detailed with this," Indie muttered under his breath.

After that Intern 2 scratches the top of his umbrella against a fence before stepping into the middle of the sidewalk and opening the umbrella, leaning it on his left shoulder. He twirls the umbrella over his shoulder as he shuffles to the left down the sidewalk. The music starts to play with Intern 2's antics as he spins around.

"This is so much better than that weird smiley face dance crew you promoted," I commented before Scene shhh-ed me so we could finish watching.

While we were talking, Intern 2 had found a large mass of water coming from a rain gutter. At first he is weary of it as he danced around it. He ended up tossing his umbrella up into the air then went back to the drain and sat under the flowing water, being protected by the umbrella. Then he moves the umbrella, gets his fedora wet then places the umbrella above his head protecting him once more. With a childish air, he walks out into the parking lot and starts swinging the open umbrella around as he spins. After a few spins around the parking lot, he repeatedly jumps up and down the edge of the sidewalk with the umbrella right above him. He then mimes a tight rope walker almost perfectly. After that he begins to kicks up the puddles of water with his right foot over the edge of the sidewalk. He taps for a bit then starts jumping into the puddles in the parking lot like a five year old. Indie silently comes up behind him and crosses his arms, giving a disapproved look.

"Wait," Scene and I look at the seat next to me but found it empty.

Intern 2 turns towards Indie slowly then gets back on the sidewalk, shrugs with a huge smile, _"I'm dancing and singing in the rain..."_

Intern 2 had somehow made it all the way from the abandoned building to MyMusic within his performance and was now heading up to my office. I knew this because it appeared that a camera crew was following his every move.

When Intern 2 arrived, he was soaking wet especially the bottom of his pants.

"Old School, I would like to ask you something," Intern 2 choked out as he was trying to catch his breath,"In front of all these camera, I would like to ask you something."

The camera zoomed into us and Scene left so it was just Intern 2 and I. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I didn't know what he was going to ask me but nonetheless, I was excited.

"Will you be my girlfriend," he asked as he blushed profoundly.

I waited for a moment and dramatically answered, "No."

Gasps filled the room and I swear I could even hear Idol who was in her office.

Intern 2's face gave that kicked puppy dog look and I knew I couldn't keep this up,"I was joking. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

His face lit up with joy and everyone cheered well, not everyone.

Indie didn't.

* * *

**A/N: If you are confused about Intern 2's performance, just youtube Singing in the Rain by Gene Kelly. I spent about 10-15 minutes trying to type out everything that happened in the video and I feel like I failed.**

**OSIN2 are now a real item. Yay. :)**

**Thank you for reading and please review. **


	7. Dreams, Delusions, and Disease

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long but I wanted to watch the new episode of MyMusic before updating to see if I can add more cannon to the story. And -fangirl scream- Hip Hop likes Doctor Who so I decided to make this chapter longer than the rest and if you're a Whovian, you'll get the plot.**

* * *

"Stay in bed," I lectured my sick coworker and now boyfriend, "Though your performance was the best thing I've seen in my life, you did it on a day in which it was pouring and cold outside."

"Well I-," Intern 2's face scrunched together for a few seconds then he sneezed into a tissue, "I had to do it when it rained. It wouldn't look as entertaining without the rain. It is called 'Singing in the Rain'."

"True, " I grabbed the used tissue and tossed it into the waste basket nearby, "But now you're sick." I kissed his burning hot forehead, "You know, this would be more romantic if they weren't here."

Intern 2 and I turned our heads right and our eyes met up with a fully equipped camera crew. Ever since Intern 2's performance, the ratings have gone up and we received more money. With more money, Indie thought it would be a good idea to have camera crews filming each and every one of us so nothing goes amiss. Idol and Scene loved the idea. Metal was annoyed that Rayna would try to use this as a chance to become infamous. Hip Hop was frightened that everyone would know about his secret love for nerdy things and Techno and Dubstep didn't care.

I also felt like Indie approved of this so he could watch over Intern 2 and me.

Creepy.

Since Intern 2 had a cold and I volunteered to take care of him, we only had one camera crew watching over us. Intern 2 was asleep most of the time so he didn't feel the same annoyance I felt for the crew. It was hard walking around Intern 2's apartment with the crew at the heels of my feet, trying to catch every moment.

"Intern 2, could you tell the crew how you feel since you're awake now?" I asked him, giving him a nonverbal 'Distract them, please' look.

"I feel terrible. Maybe I shouldn't have done the performance," Intern 2 started, looking at the camera.

The camera crew focused their attention on him, letting me slip away but not before hearing the crew ask, "What were you thinking when you were planning it?"

As much as I wanted to hear the answer, I could wait until it was uploaded to youtube tonight.

Intern 2 lived in a cozy one bedroom apartment. Because one of the activities Intern 2 enjoyed was organizing, the place was spick and span.

I walked into the living room and started to explore. Intern 2's living room wasn't extremely classy or boring. It fact, it seemed rather scholarly. There were two black armchairs which surrounded the black sofa of the same design. In front of the upholstery was a flat screen television standing on a glossy mahogany cabinet. I approached the cabinet and looked around to figure out where the damn handles were. After a few seconds of searching, I pressed one of the cabinets and it popped open to reveal a wide collection of documentaries. I slid my finger across the spotless DVD cases until I found one that intrigued me. "The History of Stamp Collecting: A Documentary," I read aloud as I looked at the DVD's case.

After examining the documentaries, I put everything back where I found it and walked over to one of the bookshelf walls. I found it rather amusing that Intern 2 would dedicate three of his living room walls to books. They were organized so perfectly by author and divided by sections such as fiction, non-fiction, biography and much more.

I wanted to explore more but I couldn't because one of the camera crew members tapped me on the shoulder and informed me, "Intern 2 says he's kinda hungry and you cooking him something would be great, filming wise."

"It'll take a bit but I'll make him soup," I told the crew member and he walked back to Intern 2's room, leaving the rest of the crew at my heels once more.

The kitchen was arranged into a very spacious manner. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter, about twelve bottles of water in the fridge, some milk, eggs, a bit of cheese, and nothing more. Intern 2 must shop every day for the ingredients he needs so they don't rot away. Smart but there was nothing in here I could use to make soup.

"I'm going out to the Grocery Store to get a few things," I shouted down the hall, "I'll be right back and I'm taking your spare key with me."

"'Grocery Store' is such a weird-sounding thing to say!" was all Intern 2 said back.

I was given a bit of time away from the camera crew since we didn't take the same car and I admit to speeding through a few red lights to shake them off my tail.

Shopping in public like a normal citizen would have been nice but I could hear people gossiping and whispering about. They'd stare at me, lean towards another person and say things in hush tones. I wondered why. It's not like the crew was following me and yes, I know my outfits are not normal but this level of attention strikes me as abnormal.

"Can I have your autograph" a little girl tugs on my shirt as I was picking out vegetables in the produce section.

"Sure," I said confused as I slipped two full sized carrots into a clear, sheer plastic bag, "What do you want me to write?"

"Please write: 'Kicking it Old School with Melissa'," the girl explained," I'm also an OSIN2 shipper."

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're Melissa. A shipper?" I bent down so we were eye to eye after I signed the autograph book she handed to me, "Thank you for supporting my relationship with Intern 2. If it wasn't for supporters like you, I wouldn't have had the confidence to ask Intern 2 out."

"But he rejected you that time."

"But if I didn't ask him out regardless, he probably wouldn't even know how I felt."

"That makes sense….I think," She looked at me confused, "Where is Intern 2 anyway?"

"Intern 2 is sick so I came here to pick up some stuff to make him soup so he could get all better," I said with a smile on my face.

Melissa began looking around, "Where are the cameras?"

I chuckled for a bit, "They got lost when I came here."

"Oh."

"Melissa, we have to go!" a middle aged woman shouted.

"I'm guessing that's your mum. You shouldn't keep her waiting," I instructed the little blonde girl.

"She's my aunt and thank you," she said as she dashed off.

That was an interesting experience. Hmm, 'kicking it Old School'? That could be a catch phrase for 'Old School Saturdays'.

I stirred the pot that contained a delicious blend of noodles, beef, and vegetables. The aroma was intoxicating and I had to keep myself from eating it as I cooked but it just smelled so good. Unfortunately the camera crew had caught up with me and was now filming my every move again. They crowded Intern 2's small kitchen with their microphones and their bulky high definition cameras. Not to mention the person capacity of the Kitchen was very low compared to everyone who was trying to fit into it.

"Do you really have to be in here?" I asked the camera crew as I scooped up a bit of soup with a ladle.

"We have to catch every moment and don't even think about running off," an angry crew member emphasized.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, picking up the bowl of soup with a spoon and a bottle of water," Please move."

Some of the crew members delightfully moved out of my way while others made smug comments about how I treated them. I'm sorry if they felt that way but sometimes I needed my space. I never have a moment alone. They're always there, watching me. When I'm waking up. When I'm doing my make up. When I'm arriving at MyMusic. I'm just happy that they can't take videos of me in the bathroom even though I know they would if they could.

"Here, have some of this," I said to a sick Intern 2 as I held up a spoonful of soup.

He opened his mouth and I slowly moved the spoonful in so I wouldn't spill any on his cotton Calida Charmer PJs. When the spoon was in his mouth, I tipped it forward so that it released its contents. When the spoon was empty, I removed it and he closed his mouth.

He swallowed and smiled before expressing his thoughts on the soup, "It's actually really good. Is it store bought?"

"No," I laughed, "I made it. You didn't have any ingredients so I went to the store to get the things I needed."

"Sorry about that," He apologized. "But knowing you made this makes this the best soup in the world," Intern 2 exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"There you go again, being all cute and whatnot," I leaned forward so our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Wait," Intern 2's face twisted to show a concerned expression, "You'll get sick."

I tilted my head to the side and leaned in the rest of the distance between Intern 2 and I. Our lips touched, causing sparks to fly sensually. I felt Intern 2's hands caress my face as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. It was a bold move from a guy who has never dated before. I massaged his tongue with mine before warping my arms around his neck, which made the bowl of soup fall onto my lap. It burned but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything else but him. My dapper darling. My Intern 2.

(Three days later)

"Ah-Choo!" I sneezed into a tissue.

"I told you, you'd get sick," Intern 2 said with a smile.

I was at MyMusic with a serious headache. Indie claimed he would fire us if we didn't show up for work. Well, he said he'd fire Intern 2 but I came along for support. After OSIN2's first kiss was broadcasted, Indie had been torturing my beloved worse than before. Aside from protecting the rats and finding Big Foot, Indie now had Intern 2 doing ridiculous tasks like tying a balloon onto a feral cat.

"It was worth it," I explained to my now healthy boyfriend.

"But now you're sick," Intern 2 replied, "Take these." He handed me a few pain killers, "When I go on break," he stopped and corrected himself, "If I get a break, I'll make sure to check up on you."

"Thanks," I smiled at Intern 2 as he started to walk towards my office door. "I love you, my dapper darling!" I shouted as loud of I could, making him stop and turn in my direction.

"I love you too, my vintage vixen," he smiled wider then turned around and proceeded to leave my office.

"Intern 2!" I heard Indie yell. He must have been standing outside my door waiting for Intern 2 to come out, "I want you to go and find me a unicorn!"

I shook my head and laid down on my black and white armchair. I needed to get some sleep if I wanted this illness to pass. I closed my eyes and started to drift away from this comical place.

Drifting.

Drifting.

That's odd. It started to almost feel like falling.

I awoke but not in my office. It appeared that I had fallen out of bed and onto the floor. I looked around to see a very unfamiliar room. There was a piano directly across from the bed and a camera on a tripod that was in front of an oddly coloured green wall.

I decided to check things out to figure out what was going on. I approached the closet and searched for some evidence that would help me conclude but all I found was shirts that said 'Biches' and one that I didn't understand but it looked like it said 'JKCK'.

"The weather is typical Maryland weather," I heard a female voice say.

I followed the voice down the hall, into the living room to find Intern 2 sitting in front of a laptop.

"So it sucks?" Intern 2 questioned the laptop.

Approaching Intern 2 from behind, I saw that the female voice came from a woman on his laptop screen. They must have been webcamming when I woke up.

"Who's that?" I questioned Intern 2 as I pointed to the brunette woman on his screen.

His body jolted and he turned my way, "Jesus, Sally, don't sneak up like that."

"Sally?" I muttered.

Sally isn't my name. Why would he call me Sally?

"What's going on?" The brunette woman asked.

"Oh nothing. Sally just woke up and scared me," He replied. "I'll get back to you later. Love you!" then he closed out of the chat.

Love you? Was that girl a family member? If not, why would he go around telling women he loved them. Intern 2 wasn't the type to cheat.

"So who is she?" I questioned again.

"My girlfriend. Sally, you know this," He said with a smile that was very unfamiliar to me.

"Girlfriend?" I became flustered, "How dare you cheat, Intern 2! I thought you were better than that!"

"Sally, keep it down. The neighbors will hear," he began in a hushed tone, "And I'm not cheating."

"Oh, you're not cheating? Intern 2, I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Calm down and why are you calling me Intern 2?" he asked with a confused look.

"Your name is Intern 2, remember?"

"No, my name is Jack. Jack Douglass. Star of JacksFilms," he claimed, "And you're my friend and cohost Sally Macoy. We make youtube videos for a living. Well, in our spare time. I'm a film major and you're a psych major. Did you forget that?"

"Jack Douglass of JacksFilms? Sally Macoy? None of this makes any sense," I whined.

"You must be very sick. I thought it was just a cold but it might be worse. Do you need to go to the doctors?"

"No. I'll be fine," I sat down, trying to process everything he just said to me, "Jack? That's your name right?"

The man who called himself Jack pulled out his state ID and showed it to me: Jack Douglass, born on June 30, 1988 and resides in Los Angeles, California.

I wouldn't have believed it, until I saw the ID's photo. It was Intern 2 all right or should I say Jack.

"That can't be," I pulled out my wallet and searched for my ID.

To my surprise, it said almost everything Jack already told me. Sally Macoy, born October 20, 1993 resides in Los Angeles, California.

"You see," Jack started, "I was telling the truth, "Now, you should get back to bed." He placed a blanket over me as I laid on the couch.

I should get to sleep because this is all a dream. It has to be. I can't say for sure if Intern 2's name is really Jack but I know my name isn't Sally so this could just all be fabricated by my mind.

I closed my eyes and began drifting again. I was drifting into a delightful slumber.

Drifting.

Drifting.

Falling?

I had fallen off my armchair with a loud thud. A few seconds later, Scene and Intern 2 rushed into my office.

"OhMyChemicalRomance," Scene fangirl screamed which made my headache worse, "Are you okay or did you get a boo-boo?"

"Please," I said, turning myself upright, "Not right now Scene."

"Okay," Scene's whiney voice duplicated the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"Are you okay?" Intern 2 asked as he helped me back onto the armchair.

"Jack, I'm fine. You don't need to worry," I said as he lay me back down and placed a blanket over me.

"Jack? Whose Jack?" he questioned me.

I hadn't even noticed I called him Jack, "It's something the dream you liked to be called."

"Your name is Jack?" Scene jumped up in down like a hyper bunny rabbit, "Jumping jacks. Apple Jacks. Cheddar Jack cheese."

"Jack isn't my na-nevermind. Just go back to sleep," he demanded, "You'll never get better if you keep waking up. So sleep, okay? Ignore the weird dreams and try to get some rest"

"Oh alright," I groaned before the interns left my office.

Ignore the weird dreams? Fine.

I closed my eyes and felt that tingly, drifting sensation again. It started off as if I was soaring through the clouds and then I felt like I was falling. Falling down, through the clouds to my death.

"Ouch," I moaned out as I picked myself off the floor.

"Are you okay?" the man in the 'Biches' shirt asked.

I must be back in Jack's world. Okay. Just ignore it and sleep. Just sleep.

I closed my eyes but nothing happened. There wasn't a flying or falling feeling. I wasn't drifting. I opened my eyes to find Jack touching my forehead.

"Your fever has gone down," he smiled, "You're getting better, Sally."

"I guess I am," I said in annoyance, "So what are you up too? Talking to your 'girlfriend' again?"

"No," Jack shrugged, "I'm going to be filming a new video for YGS. Are you healthy enough to help me with it? I told your fans you were sick and they went berserk. I called Toby and asked him to come over and help, if you don't mind."

Toby? Who is Toby?

"I don't mind," I replied. I had decided to go with the flow instead of questioning my dream.

"Good. The fans will totally freak out if I have a video of both you and Toby. I mean, people ship you guys but not as much as they ship Jackbucus," My confusing Intern 2 doppelganger explained to me.

"Okay," I said without questioning.

Jack, I and a man named Toby were all in Jack's bedroom. We stood in front of the green wall which acted as a green screen. They had divided a group of flashcards up and handed them out. I tried reading what the cards said but it made no sense. Everything was written poorly and the grammar sucked.

Toby was first to be filmed as he read the confusingly horrible words from the flashcards. Every so often he'd make a funny face or said a comment in a different voice to emphasize what the card said. It seemed easy enough but I wanted to go after Jack to see how he reads the cards. He would make strange faces or change his clothes into frat boy wear and call himself Chad Broseph Huntington. The readings I found amusing were the Spanish breaks or the ones Jack read in a sophisticated voice.

It was my turn now and I believed I understood what to do.

"Just remember if something sounds sophisticated, douchebag-ish or confusing, to add the appropriate comment to it," Jack informed me as he pointed the camera directly at my face.

I read over the comments once more before I signaled them to start filming. I looked directly into the camera and smiled.

"U dun't lyk Milie Cyrus becuz he a skut n I always luved her. Dun't be hatin. I dun't get y," I read the comment in a confused voice, "What the fucke?" I added.

I decided to move onto the next one, "I wish I was as great as a raper as Toby was. He's like M&M. I would kiss for his skills."

"I never liked the Twilight series because it was so simple and stpid. Bella is scuh a pahetic little snitch and Edwardo was a pedofile. If you want sometin worth reading, check out 50 shades of gay by E.L. Jamies," I said with a snooty, sophisticated voice as I twirled an invisible glass of wine in my hand.

"BITCHEZ. JUSTIN BEAVER IS NOT HOBOSEXUAL. HE DATES WOMEN. YA'LL JUST JEALOUS LITTLE GURLS," I said through gritted teeth.

I read a few more until Jack told Toby to get into the frame with me. The brown eyed, brunette man with a goofy smile sat next to me.

"Now I want you just to act all serious and lovey-dovey as you read what's on the cards," Jack directed.

"Bbz, I just wanted to say Id never cheat on u. I can't go day without thnkin aboat ur sxezy smile and eyis," Toby said as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you with all my heat. I can't thought of living withoft you. I'm afreid of letting you gone," I held Toby's hand affectionately, "and when youre nut in collage, I want cheat on clue."

"What the fucke?" Toby motioned his hands towards the camera.

"And that's a wrap," Jack declared.

I suddenly felt a bit light headed and I couldn't help but close my eyes. I felt myself falling again but this time I didn't hit the ground. I opened my eyes to find myself back in my office.

I got up from my armchair and walked into the main room of MyMusic. Everyone was working as normal until they saw me. They stopped and stared at me like I was some sort of an enigma.

"How are you feeling?" Intern 2 asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied, "But I keep having that dream. It's like I was sucked into an alternate reality. Whenever I go to sleep there, I wake up here. When I sleep here, I wake up there."

"That sounds like this one episode of Doctor Who called 'Amy's Choice'. You see, the Dream lord had put the Doctor and his champions under a spell and Amy had to pick which reality was-," Hip Hop started before realizing what he was saying, "I mean, nah. Old School, yous be a crazy bitch."

"That's comforting," I muttered to myself.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Go back to sleep. If it's more comforting, you can sleep at Scene's desk so I'll be able to watch over you. She's currently trying to find Oreo and Nutella pizza for the new talent Dubstep and Techno booked," Intern 2 kissed my forehead.

"Fine," I sulked as I took the seat next to him, placed my head on the desk and fell asleep.

Once again, I awoke in Jack's world but somehow time had passed. It wasn't daytime outside, it had turned to night. I was sitting on the couch next to Jack watching TV and noticed a few empty bottles of liquor on the table in front of us.

"Jack, are you drinking?" I asked but my words began to slur together.

"Well, we were drinking in celebration of another amazing video," Jack's words slurred together as well.

"Oh," I replied.

I feel so weird. Am I drunk? I've never been drunk before. Wait. How was I able to get drunk? I don't even remember getting drunk. Did I lose time or did time speed up? What happened?

Wait. This is all a dream. Just a dream.

A dream where I can do whatever I please.

"Hey Jack?" I gave him a devilish grin, "I have to tell you a secret."

Jack leaned forward but because the alcohol mess up his balance, he fell on me, "I'm sorry, Sally."

"It's okay. This is better."

"For what?"

I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and pressed my lips against his roughly. At first he fought back but then decided not to. He slipped his hand under my shirt and started pawing away at my bra as I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting the liquor still on him.

"Wait," he pulled away, "I have a girlfriend. I mean, I feel things for you. How could I not. We've been roommates for years but I can't cheat."

I felt myself become livid. That brunette girl was not his girlfriend. He was not hers. He was mine. My dapper darling. My Intern 2. Not hers. Even if this is a dream, he will never be hers.

"She doesn't have to know," I lied.

Well, is it a lie if it's a dream?

I pinned Jack down and started nibbling on his neck. He gave out delightful little sighs as I did. He then became aggressive and flipped us over so he was now on top. He quickly pulled off his 'Biches' shirt before trying to remove mine. He was like an animal as he tore away my shirt and pants but I didn't mind. He leaned in and started kissing my neck as he pulled down his pants. I wanted to watch but the pleasure from the neck kisses caused me to close my eyes.

"HolyHollyWoodUndead!" Scene screamed, waking me up, "I found the pizza the band wanted."

"Good," Indie said without a care.

Scene handed Indie the pizza before noticing me at her desk, "OH. Scene is sorry. Very sorry. Sorry. Sorry for waking you up." Her head cocked to the side, "What was Old School dreaming about? Tell us! Tell us! Oh please. Please. Please."

"My dream wasn't anything special," I smiled at her.

(The next day)

My cold had gone away and I wasn't having those weird dreams anymore. It's depressing because I couldn't finish that erotic one and I couldn't seem to remember all of it. It doesn't matter now. It was just a dream.

"You said your dream wasn't anything special!" Scene whined as I walked into MyMusic,"You lied!"

"How do you know I was lying?" I gave her a curious look.

"It's all here," she said as she played a video on the MyMusic website.

Somehow, Someway, the camera crew was able to film everything I had dreamed about.

"How is that's possible?" I asked.

"We just got a dream camera a few days ago," Scene explained, "We got it when you were taking care of Intern 2."

"Oh god, Intern 2," I rushed off to find him.

Intern 2 was in Indie's office, under Indie's feet. Indie, like a douche, decided to wear soccer cleats and walk on Intern 2's back to clean them.

"Indie, could you get off him. Intern 2 and I need to talk," I pleaded and Indie unexpectedly left us alone.

When Indie was gone, Intern 2 got up from the floor and dusted his suit off. He didn't look hurt or alarmed at all.

"That dream was just a dream," I started but Intern 2 raised his hand up to stop me.

"It's okay. I know about your dream and that's what it was, a dream. You did some steamy things but who wouldn't. If anything, it shows you find me rather attractive," He gave a goofy smile, "It's not cheating because it isn't real."

As we kissed, I heard Scene shriek from the main entrance, "You look just like Intern 2!"

Everyone ran to the entrance to see what was going on. Some of us where dumbfounded while some of us were in shocked. I, on the other hand, was horrified.

"Hi. I'm Jack. Is Sally here?" The Intern 2 doppelganger asked with his unfamiliar smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was confusing. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	8. Idol's Bachelorette

**A/N: I shall address a few reviewers before the story to show my appreciation. **

**Sakura Kazuki: Thank you for the review spam. I won't leave you hanging, I promise. **

**You kno who: Only a few people know me as Zyggy so you must be from tumblr.**

**candyapple5399 : Thank you so much. I like your kitty icon. **

**I decided to make this chapter a bit shorter than the last one. That was a fantasy chapter. My fantasy chapters will probably end up being the longest chapters compared to normal ones. I have all these great ideas for fantasy chapters, like an 8-bit/video game/ChipTune one but alias, I must update with normal chapters too.**

* * *

"Jack?" My voice trembled as I looked from Intern 2 to his doppelganger.

Jack's attire looked casual compared to Intern 2's outfit. Jack wore his infamous 'Biches' shirt with a pair of nice fitting, blue denim jeans while Intern 2 modeled a blue collared shirt which brought out his eyes and khaki slacks.

"You guys could be twins! I can totally see a TV show about this. This. Is. Awesome!" Scene shook with all her fangirl might.

"Sally, what up with this girl?" Jack said pointing to Scene.

"I'm Scene, you see?" Scene pointed to her face and smiled her signature smile.

I glanced at Intern 2 then at Jack. "How did you even get here?" I finally asked.

"I don't know Sally," Jack shrugged.

"Why is he calling you Sally," Intern 2 pondered out loud, "Is Sally your real name?"

"Sally isn't my real name but apparently in Jack's world it is. We supposedly make youtube videos together and we're roommates," I explained.

"And secret lovers," Idol chirped in, "This is so juicy. I can't wait to tweet about it." Her fingers flew ten times her normal speed,"#Intern2 ," she vocally tweeted.

"We're not secret lovers. "

"Oh really? Then Kristen Stewart and her director weren't secret lovers either," Idol said quoting her Cosmo Girl magazine.

"This is different," I pleaded, "I thought it was a dream. He looked like Intern 2. Clearly you guys can see that."

Everyone tilted their heads as they studied the look-a-likes.

"Jack looks fitter," Idol swooned, "Like he works out. No offense, Intern 2."

"None taken," Intern 2 replied.

"Intern 2 dresses nicer," Scene screamed, "He dresses like one of those college teachers. What are they called? Professors? Yes, that's it. Professors. Intern 2 looks like a college professor. Or a business man but he-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Indie shouted into Scene's face, making her whimper then become silent, "There are some differences between this Jack guy and Intern 2. Intern 2 smells and Jack looks somewhat like a douchebag."

"Hey!" Jack expressed his disgust with Indie's comment.

"Metal, go check out the Dream camera and see if something went wrong. He came in here through Old School's dreams so maybe there is a way of sending him back," Indie instructed.

"Or, and hear me out," Hip Hop interjected, "Jack may have come from a parallel universe where Intern 2 is Jack. But for this to have happened, the universes cannot be parallel but perpendicular. Because the universes are perpendicular, Jack is able to enter our universe without it shattering or creating a paradox. Of course, I don't know all the details since I haven't been watching enough Doctor Who lately."

We all turned and faced Hip Hop with confused looks on our face.

"I mean, I don't know yo. That shit sounded intellectual so I said it," Hip Hop laughed nervously, "Like I kno what Parallel and Perpendicular universes are? I bet I got all that wrong."

Indie shrugged and gathered everyone's attention, "Well, it seems we have a predicament. Old School engaged in erotic actions with Jack who she thought was a dream version of Intern 2. Now the main questions are, was that cheating and who does she love more, Intern 2 or Jack?"

"Well, it's clear that I love-," I tried saying but Idol cut me off.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Idol screeched, "We can totally have a MyMusic Bachelorette episode. Ah, and whoever you don't pick, I can have."

"Um no," Jack, Intern 2 and I said in unison.

"Fine," Idol pouted, "But I get to direct."

"Well there you have it," Indie clapped his hands, "You both shall go on office dates with Old School and whoever she doesn't choose will go back to the other universe once we figure out how to do that." Indie leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, "Pick Jack."

Idol had set up the mess hall aka the lunch room to look like an expensive restaurant. She placed an elegant, white laced tablecloth on the shabby, normal lunch table. She then arranged the dishware formally including a salad fork and a soup spoon. Last but not least, she placed two wine glasses on upon the piece of furniture.

"All set," Idol said with a smile, "Now we have to make you look decent."

Idol pulled me into the bathroom and held up a ridiculously huge handbag. I would have put up a fight but she pushed me into a stall and closed the door.

"Strip," She demanded as she handed me the bag, "And don't hurt the bag. Its Prada and it costs more than your life."

"What?" I started to strip, "What's going on?"

"You're changing out of those horrible rockabilly rags and into something more lady-like."

"Rockabilly? I am not a Rockabilly. These treads are fashionable and-"

"I don't want to hear it," She shut me up, "Now, in the bag, you'll find a black tweed corset Dolce & Gabbana dress. Wear it."

"Why do you keep dresses in your handbag?"

"So I'm prepared to any occasion. Now, after you put on the dress, put on the signature diamond Chanel earrings and the black laced choker with a pear shaped diamond pendent," She requested through the stall door.

"Where do you get the money to buy all this?" I asked as I admired the black laced choker. It was beautiful and the shine was magnificent. It was like she polished the diamond pendent every day.

"That's for me to know," I heard her laughed, "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," I opened the stall door and did an awkward pose. The dress hugged every curve and felt amazing. Tweed was such a lovely texture. Though I think my favorite part of the dress was that the corset made my chest look two sizes bigger.

"Ah!" Idol fangirled but at a softer tone than Scene, "All you need now is shoes."

Idol took my hand and paraded me through the office to her desk. I felt so out of place with everyone staring at me. It's not that I didn't like the attention but I felt like some sort of glamour puss stepping out onto the red carpet. This wasn't me. If I wanted to dress up, I'd go all Dita Von Teese not Heidi Klum or whatever starlet is wearing the latest trends and designer names.

"You have a choice," Idol explained as she opened separate boxes of shoes. "You can either use the Christian Louboutin Zigouwi Sandal," She said as she held up a black heel with many loops in the design, "Or the Rupert Sanderson's Meledor." She held up another black heel but this time the design contained circles rather than loops and it had shoe laces which surprised me.

"Put one. Put one, "She chanted joyously.

I stared at the heels in fear. I've worn heels before but not stilettos. I'm more of a wedge type of girl. Wedges give you more support and lift without the feeling that you might fall or sprain your ankle. Stilettos, in my opinion, were evil tiny heeled shoes that women somehow thought were extremely sexy. Yes, I'm sure you'll look sexy when you fall flat on your face or break a few bones. Nothing is sexier than that.

"Do you have any wedges?" I eyed the stilettos, hoping she didn't really want me to wear those.

"No. Wedges are out of season. These are the hottest shoes on the market. Well the hottest ones I could get my hands on," she moped.

"You don't really expect me to wear those. Do you?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll fall down. That's why I wear wedges."

"Pish Posh. If those little girls on Toddlers and Tiaras can wear stilettos, you can too." With that she picked the Rupert Sanderson heels and placed them on my feet.

"Fine," I groaned, "But if I get hurt, you're paying for my hospital bills. I do not even care if you have to sell your expensive jewelry or clothes, you will pay for it."

Idol rolled her eyes and led me into the mess hall. Someone was already there and from the looks of it, it was Intern 2. His outfit changed to a black blazer with a navy pin stripped dress shirt under it. His pants matched his suit and he was wearing glasses.

God, those glasses.

As Idol sat me down in front of Intern 2, she lit a few candles and pressed play on her Ipad. The romantic violin music started playing and she stood in the corner, watching us with a wide smile on her face.

I started poking at the course that Idol had prepared. She happened to have made lobster with a garlicky butter sauce with a side of mashed potatoes and pasta. The wonders that woman could do when she set her mind to it.

"Doesn't this remind you of that time I asked you out?" I chuckled, "except there isn't a power point or flowcharts and Idol is watching us like a creeper."

"Sally, you never asked me out," my dinner companion said.

"Jack?" I gasped, "Why are you dressed like that? You look like Intern 2!"

"That crazy Bich," He pointed to Idol, "Ambushed me and put me in this suit. It feels so weird."

"I know how you feel. She just pushed me into a bathroom stall and pulled all these clothes out of her stupid handbag which probably costs thousands of dollars. Geez," I glared at Idol, "We should just talk and have dinner for the camera so Idol will release us from this makeshift five star restaurant."

Jack and I engaged in conversation for quite some time. He explained some youtube video ideas he had. He expressed that he was sad that he never updated his PMS series regularly. He was genuinely a nice guy but he acted like a total asshole for his videos. He said people liked seeing him do those things. I understood that. People can find offensive things amusing at times. I know that I have laughed at cruel jokes in the past and I'm not proud of it.

"I'm been meaning to ask you something, Sally" Jack stared deeply into my eyes. I could feel my heart quicken. I was attracted to him but only because he looked like my Intern 2. It was only natural that I'd feel something for Jack. "What happened to your hair?"

"My hair?" I muttered.

"Yes. It was jet black and curly but now it's like lavender or periwinkle."

"Well, I'm not your sally," I started, "You came from this dream I had. Well not really. You came from a different universe similar to mine. Somehow you were pulled through into my universe."

"I don't follow you," he scratched his head.

"I got really sick because I kissed my boyfriend, Intern 2, when he had a cold. While I was sick, I kept falling asleep and dreaming about your universe. The company I work for, MyMusic, decided to use this new age technology Dream camera which records people's dreams. It must have malfunctioned and pulled you into my universe."

"So…What we did wasn't…?"

"Yes. It wasn't real. Well the matter of it being real or not is another confusing concept I don't even understand myself. If it helps, look at it this way, you didn't cheat. First of all we were drunk but that isn't an excuse. You didn't cheat because from I don't exist in your universe."

"What?"

I was starting to confuse myself.

"And switch dates," Idol screamed as she pulled Jack away from the table and replaced him with I believe is Intern 2.

"Intern 2?" I interrogated.

"Yes," he answered.

"Prove it," I demanded as I observed my new dining friend. This one was wearing a men's black and red checkered sweater with black flat front formal pants.

"I like Spreadsheets, Copy toner," he started listing," the texture of paper, debates about Office Depot vs. Staples, Bones the television show, documentaries. Oh, and my favorite drink is melted ice in a cup that had Sprite in it before."

"You're Intern 2," I giggled, "You really like all those things?"

Idol rushed by the table, collecting the old dinner plates and replaced them with smaller plates containing chocolate lava cake. She jittered with excitement before leaving Intern 2 and I back to our food.

"I like a lot of things," Intern 2 replied, "Do we really have to pretend we're on a first date? We're already boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know but Idol wants us to act like it's that show The Bachelorette."

"What's The Bachelorette?"

"From what I know, it's a television show about this middle aged woman looking for the perfect man. To get this perfect man, she invites a bunch of guys over to this house and they must win her affection. Those who don't win her affection don't receive a rose and are sent home. Last one standing is the guy she dates," I informed my pop culture challenged boyfriend.

"That sounds odd," Intern 2 added.

"Yes, it is. Speaking of odd," I frowned," I didn't mean to cheat on you. I thought it was a dream. Heck at the time, it was a dream until someone decided to record my dreams and open a portal to another universe."

"It's okay. I understand. I don't really see it as cheating and if I did, I am happy you cheated on me with my perpendicular universe self," he justified, brushing my fears and worries away.

"Oh thank god," I leaned in and kissed my dapper darling, "I was so afraid that you'd hate me."

"I'd never hate you. I couldn't."

"Oooh," Idol jumped in between us, "It looks like Intern 2 has captured Old School's heart but what about Jack? Find out during the elimination round on the Idol's Bachelorette!"

Idol had positioned me on top of the stairs looking down at Intern 2 and Jack. Everyone in the office, except Metal was present to see who I was going to choose.

"Gentlemen, Old School only has one rose. Whoever she gives it to will become her boyfriend and will stay in our universe. The person left without a rose has to leave," Idol announced.

"Jack," I said and Jack stepped forward, "You're a great guy and I like you but I feel like we wouldn't be a great couple. You already have a girlfriend and in your universe, Sally is your roommate. I don't want to fuck things up for Sally and I definitely do not want to be a home wrecked. That is why I'm giving the rose to Intern 2. Don't take it the wrong way but Intern 2 is my boyfriend and I only did those things because I thought he was you and it was a dream. I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings. I never meant for this to happen. It just did."

Intern 2 walked up the stairs and I handed him the rose. He ignored the rose and dipped me before planting his lips upon mine.

"It's okay," Jack's voice broke through the kiss, "I don't belong in this universe and I have a loving girlfriend back at home. This was a very confusing experience but it just showed me that I really do love her and no woman will ever come between us. "

"Old School has chosen Intern 2 to be her soul mate so now Jack must leave our universe," Idol informed everyone with her loud, booming preppy voice.

"We know," Everyone snapped at her.

"Well, you didn't have to be so rude about it," Idol whimpered.

"Is Metal done fixing the Dream camera yet?" Intern 2 asked Indie.

"I don't know. We have to check," Indie led everyone down the hall into the recording room where Metal was tinkering with the bulky Dream camera.

"Is it finished?" Indie inquired.

"Hey Boss Man," Metal turned towards Indie, "I got it working so I think he'll be able to get back to his universe unharmed."

"Back to his universe?" Indie questioned, "How did you know Old School was going to pick Intern 2?"

"Lucky guess," Metal smiled, "Now let's get this bad boy running."

Metal pointed the camera at a green screen and pressed record. Out of nowhere, a portal appeared on the screen and started sucking bits and pieces of rubbish. The portal was an odd light blue colour and moved like rippling water.

"Well, get your goodbyes in because," Metal's speech was cut off by the sound of the portal closing,"Dammit!"

"What happened?" Indie asked.

"I thought it was working fine but I guess it's missing something."

"What could it be missing?"

"I know," Hip Hop snapped his fingers, "From what I remember about Old School's dream was that Sally was never around. It was like Old School replaced Sally in Jack's universe. Maybe Sally escaped to our universe when Old School went there."

Everyone turned and glazed upon Hip Hop with dropped jaws.

"I mean, that crazy bitch look-a-like probably escaped here," Hip Hop corrected himself.

"Okay," Indie grabbed everyone's attention," If Sally is like Old School then where would she be?"

"Ooh! Oooh!" Scene raised her hand, "Somewhere retro and old school. You get it? Old School doing old school things."

"Please shut up," Indie face palmed, "Now Old School where would you be if you weren't here right now?"

"Umm," I thought for a moment, "Probably eating or checking out that weird Merlin game in the confession room."

"Well, she isn't in the lunch room because we were just in there so she must be in the confession booth," Idol added to our discussion.

In the confession booth, I found a raven haired girl with her back turned to me. She was wearing a black and white stripped dress with a garter belt and thigh highs.

"What are you up too?" I asked the girl.

"Playing Merlin," She responded without looking at me.

"Sally, it's time for you to go."

"Wait, how do you know my name," she turned to me and her eyes widened, "You look just like me."

"Well not really. The hair," I pointed to my lavender hair.

"What is going on?"

"Oh nothing," I lied, "But I need you to follow me."

"Why?"

"Fine," I started, "I had a dream which made me go into your universe and brought you here. It also somehow brought Jack here."

"Jack? Jack is here?" Sally exclaimed.

"Yes and he'd like to go back home but he can't because you're not with him. He doesn't want to be here and he wants to get back to his girlfriend."

"Oh…." Sally looked down, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I went into your universe and did things I shouldn't have done."

"Things like what?"

"Oh nothing," I lied again, "Now follow me please."

Sally and I talked our way back to the recording room. We had a lot in common which was only natural for this abnormal situation. I told her I was dating my universe's version of Jack and she blushed. She explained that she had some feelings for Jack but respected his girlfriend too much and didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Okay. Let's try this again," Metal started the Dream camera again and the portal opened.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said to Jack and Sally.

"Well maybe we can visit," Sally replied with a frown.

"Probably not," Metal interjected, "Once that portal closes with you inside, it'll never open again."

"Will you at least remember us?" Sally questioned Metal.

"Yes, but you won't remember us. Everything you experienced with Old School and our universe will be wiped from your memory. Now hurry before the portal closes again."

Everyone gave Jack and Sally hugs before they walked into the portal, never to be seen again as the portal closed behind them.

"That was interesting," Indie clapped his hands, "Now everyone get back to work!"

We groaned but I was happy to have a normal work day at MyMusic.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I did take the time to list things Intern 2 likes. Yes I have no life. Thank you for reading. Please review. **


	9. Bottle Episode

**A/N: Sorry I have been gone for a few days. I was hanging out with my boyfriend. But nonetheless, I am back and updating. Next Chapter will be a skit so please read and review.**

**Sakura: I didn't realize the Jack and Sally thing until I typed their names side by side. I'm such a bad Nightmare before Christmas fan.**

* * *

"And that's all the time for Old School Saturdays. I'm Old School," I said as I looked straight into the camera.

"And I'm Indie," Indie added as he puffed a few bubbles out of his wooden smoking pipe.

"Join us next time if you want to kick it to old school," I smiled my best as Metal signaled that the camera was off.

"And that's a wrap," Metal informed us as he started packing up the camera and microphone, "That was actually a bit better than the last time."

"Well," I got up from my black and white armchair, "I felt like telling the audience about Ozzy Osbourne and Nikki Sixx's gross out showdown. The Prince of Darkness doesn't snort ants and lick up urine from the pavement every day."

"Yeah. It was almost as Metal has when Ozzy bit the head off that bat," Metal said before mimicking the act.

"As much as I would to entertain this disgusting and primitive discussion, you guys are needed in the conference room," Indie interjected then walked off.

Metal and I looked at each other and shrugged. We didn't know what Indie would want.

Lately, ratings have been through the roof. Viewers were at the edge of their seats with Intern 2's performance. The audience were hugging their throw pillows tightly during OSIN2's first kiss and even the Jack and Sally event had people biting their nails down to the snub. The only thing is that they thought Jack was just Intern 2 pretending to be someone else and it was all green screen trickery so now not only was there OSIN2 shippers but people who shipped Jack and Sally, Old School with Jack, Sally with Intern 2 and the oh so popular Jack and Intern 2.

The show wasn't only getting good ratings and reviews from Intern 2 and me but from the other members at MyMusic. Scene had started her own baking show where she'd make cupcakes and cute little desserts all while being her hyper active self. Idol had started a fashion segment where she took normal women and a few men off the streets and gave them a total red carpet make over. Dubstep and Techno started to broadcast their parties and raves, gladly inviting anyone who wanted to come. Even Hip Hop got into the spirit and created his own side project where he taught little kids who were outcasts how to become confident. Though Hip Hop went about it almost the wrong way.

Walking up to the conference room, Metal and I talked about all the great times in Rockstar history. He got so energetic and his voice became more hoarse than usual. It was fun watching Metal let loose every once and awhile. It just seems like he tries so hard to appear stone cold all the time. It can't be good for him.

"So why are we all here," Idol, the bravest, decided to ask when everyone was seated.

"If you haven't noticed," Indie pulled out a flowchart and I swear I saw Intern 2's eyes light up, "Our ratings have been sky rocketing but they have been going down slightly."

"Oh no!" Idol gasped, "Did the ratings go down on my make over show?!"

"Yes," Indie answered her gladly, "Serves you right. Trying to turn normal people into you. Shame on you."

"I don't care if the ratings go down. Well I do. But I don't care if they do on my show. I don't need them as long as I have Indie," Scene's motor mouth went without stopping to breathe, "Because all I need is Indie. Don't you need me Indie? If not, that's okay. I'm fine with waiting. I'll always wait for you Iiiinnnddddiiiieeee."

"Please no," Indie leaned forwards onto the table and dry heaved, "Now, what I wanted to talk to you guys was, how are we going to get our ratings back up?"

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Pick me, Indie," Scene waved her hand in the air wildly.

I could see from the look on Indie's face that he did not by any means want to pick Scene but he did anyway.

"What?" Indie asked as he rubbed his temple with his index finger.

"What triggered the ratings to go up was a couple within the office. So I was thinking that maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe," Scene sang as she swayed back and forth.

"On with it, woman!" Indie shouted.

"That maybe there should be more couples in MyMusic. We already have OSIN2. Maybe we could have Scindie," Scene announced as she leaned forward, stretching her arms out as if she were trying to touch Indie.

"No," Indie started, "That's too easy. Too simple. Too mainstream." Indie snarled at the word 'mainstream'. "We have to do something different that will get everyone addicted to our show like how those bleached, nip and tucked trophy wives are addicted to crack."

"Interesting metaphor," I commented weakly.

"So, it's settled. You guys will stay here all night and think of ideas?" Indie explained without any hint of emotion.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"What? Say what? What! Say What! What?! Say What?!" Metal exaggerated.

"You guys," Indie pointed to everyone in the conference room excluding himself, "Are going to stay in here all night and think about new show ideas."

"And where will you be?" Idol questioned as her normal preppy face scrunched and twisted until she expressed what I believed to be annoyance.

"I'm going out to buy some ironic suspenders," Indie said as he extended his suspenders and snapped them. With that he walked out the door and we heard the doorknob jiggle a bit. When he was walking down the stairs and out the front entrance of MyMusic, he waved to us and smiled.

"That bastard," I muttered under my breath.

An hour passed and Indie did not reappear and go 'Haha. It was a joke'. Nope. He was serious about this. He had really locked us in the conference room. Ugh.

"This feels like a Bottle episode," I groaned.

"What's a bottle episode," someone asked. I couldn't tell who nor cared.

"Well," I started, "When producers are trying to make the budget spread over the series, they usually plan bottle episodes. Bottle episodes are episodes usually set in one location that doesn't require much or any special effects that way it doesn't dip into the funds of the climax or big episodes. They have crappy scripts and usually wall to wall expressions. It's pretty much just a boring space filler in the series."

Everyone groaned.

"This is worse than that time Metal locked us in here because Indie wouldn't give him a desk," Techno took off her headphones and placed them on the table, "Now Idol will pretend like this is Big Brother again and try to win or whatever they do on those shows."

"WubNubTiskBoom," Dubstep added with a nod.

"As if," Idol started to play on her Ipad, not making eye contact with us, "House contests are so out. If anything, I'd develop a strange addiction or have a kid and force her to do beauty pageants at the tender age of four months."

"You are a monster," I exclaimed, "Four months is a baby!"

"So?" Idol continued playing with her Ipad.

"I love babies. They're so soft! And squishy! And they smell like baby powder!" Scene got up and started jumping up and down then did a little dance.

We all stared at Scene while she did her made up dance. At least I thought it was made up. Hopefully it was made up.

"So," Intern 2 gathered everyone's attention, "What are the ideas we will come up with?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "I did my Saturday segment. I'm out of ideas for now."

"Oh no!" Hip Hop jumped up, removing his feet from the conference table, "I'm missing The Science of Doctor Who on BBC America!"

We turned and looked at Hip Hop, waiting for his infamous cover up.

"I mean, my fav bitches and hoes show come on tonite," Hip Hop corrected as he tilted his head in a thug, gangsta for life fashion.

"Hip Hop, it's okay if you like nerdy things," Idol said with a concern look on her face.

"I is not a nerd, shawty," Hip Hop shouted.

"Fine. You're not a nerd but you do like nerdy things," Idol added.

"I do not!" Hip Hop crosses his arms and turned his back to us, "I do not like that nerdy shit like Doctor Who and Star Trek or whatever."

Everyone shared glances then turned back around, avoiding Hip Hop as he sulked in the corner.

"_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state_," I started to sing," _Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..._"

"_The Earth began to cool_," I heard a voice start to join me in the song.

We all turned to see where the voice was coming from and to no surprise, it came from him.

"_The autotrophs began to drool. Neanderthals developed tools_," Hip hop started to jam out as he sang;" _We built a wall._"

"_We built the pyramids!"_ Everyone's voice boomed as we all joined in, "_Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries._"

We started to get into it as we did little dances and exaggerated expressions.

"_That all started with the big bang!_" We shouted as we ended with an overdramatic pose.

I was the first to move from my pose and brush myself off. It was fun and everyone did their thing but it surprised me that almost everyone knew the song. The only one who didn't sing the song word from song was Dubstep and he never really speaks English.

"I'm shocked to know you guys know that song. Not just Hip Hop but Idol and Metal as well," I said as I sat back down at the table.

Everyone else broke from their melodramatic poses and walked back to their seats.

"It is a popular show," Idol started to explain herself, "And Penny is just amazing. So beautiful and Blonde."

"I actually like the show," Intern 2 agreed, "That Sheldon has a work ethic to die for."

"I-I only watch it because Rayna thinks the show is cute," Metal rushed his words and turned away from everyone.

"If everyone likes the show so much, then we can watch it on this," Scene started to push a flat screen television and sleeping bags from out of a hidden corner.

"Wait. You had television?" Hip Hop bellowed, "When were you going to tell us?!"

"Scene didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings," Scene cried, "Scene just forgot. Scene hid all these things because the last time we were locked in, everyone was sad. So Scene thought it'd be fun to have a sleep over."

"Awww," I went to Scene and held her, "That was so nice of you, Scene. Hip Hop didn't mean to yell at you. He's just a little mad about the whole situation." I glared at Hip Hop but he didn't notice. He was too busy hooking up the flat screen television.

"If we hurry, we can catch the last few episodes with the 9th Doctor," Hip Hop cooed as he finally got the television to work. "Aw, now where is the remote?"

Scene held it up and cowered in fear that Hip Hop might attack her but he didn't. In fact, he apologized and patted her on the head like she was some sort of kitten. Scene ended up nudging her head against his hand and purring.

My coworkers are odd.

After several hours, I felt like my eyes were going to bleed out of my sockets. There was nothing wrong with Doctor Who. It was just that I wasn't used to sitting down and staring at a television for hours on end without doing something else. I needed to get out and inhale some fresh air.

"Does anyone else find Rose a bit annoying?" I asked, breaking the tense lock everyone had on the show.

"What do you mean?" Idol answered me with a question.

"She just annoys me. I know she's a teen but she acts so immature. And poor Ricky. Ricky will do anything for her and she still runs off with the Doctor. She had a good life from the beginning. Not the greatest but a good life then she meets the Doctor and it's like 'fuck you guys'," I explained.

"Ah. I see what you mean," Idol assured me, "But I like how she looks even though she could touch up on her roots. And sometimes she looks like a drunk Tara Reid."

"What I don't understand is why the Doctor would go from a Metal biker outfit to that uptight pin stripped suit," Metal complained.

"I like the 10th Doctor looks," I could feel my face become hotter, "It's rather formal and cute."

Metal looked at me then at Intern 2 and rolled his eyes. He probably thought I only liked the 10th's wardrobe because he dresses dapper like Intern 2 but he was wrong. At least, I think. I've always liked formal clothes.

"I wonder what Psychic paper feels like," Intern 2 pondered.

"That's it," Metal got up, "I can't sit here and just watch episode after episode. I have to do something!"

Finally someone said it. Not that I couldn't. I just didn't want to interrupt Hip Hop's Doctor Who marathon. He seemed to enjoy it as he stared at the television without moving his eyes away from it. Not even during the commercials and no one watches commercials anymore.

"What should we do?" I asked as I stood up and stretched. It felt nice to move my arms and legs about.

"Well, we haven't updated or talked to our fans in a while," Idol explained as she messed with her Ipad,"I got an idea."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a little game we can play with our fans."

"Go on."

"Okay. So I take a picture of two of the MyMusic members and people have to name a band who had successful combined those two genres with a song."

I thought for a moment, "But Intern 2 doesn't have music genre name."

"Intern 2 is a wild card. With my random number generator, I'll get a number and the number will correspond with another member's music genre," She informed us but we were all still confused. "Say Metal gets paired up with Intern 2. Using my random number generator," She opened an app on her Ipad and pressed a button, "I got the number six. Whatever music genre six is, the fans will have to name the band who combined those two genres into a song."

The details still seemed iffy but I went with it. Anything to distract my mind from constant television.

Idol counted us off and gave each member a number. Scene was one, Hip Hop was two, Metal was three, I was four, Dubstep was five, Idol was six and Techno was seven.

"Now pick two names out of this hat," Idol instructed Scene.

Scene ended out picking Metal and Dubstep. Idol had them stand in front of a blank gray and purple MyMusic wall while she told them to do poses. Metal crosses his arms and did the rock and roll sign with his fingers while Dubstep just smiled without a care in the world. Idol took a photo and posted the rules in the description.

After about five minutes, Idol checked the photo and happily showed us the results. Thousands of fans had joined in on this game.

"The top comment with the most likes is: Get up by Korn featuring Skrillex," Idol announced to us. "Now pick two names from the hat," Idol repeated but this time held the hat out to Intern 2.

Intern 2 had picked out my and Techno's names.

"Now, do a pose," Idol demanded us.

I turned to the side, touched my face and did a pose most people call the coppertone baby. People laughed and I bowed for a few seconds before going to my pose again. Techno's pose was much harder. She was wiggling around with her glow sticks but luckily, Idol was able to get one good shot in.

"There," She said posting the photo and the winner of the last round.

"What do you think people will post?" I asked the group.

"Techno pretty much goes with anything so people will find something," Techno said with a smile, "Techno loves every genre. PLUR baby, PLUR."

"It appears we have a winner," Idol shrieked a few minutes later, "The top comment is: The Arcade by Hyper Crush."

"What's that?"

"Let's listen," Idol found a video on Youtube and played the song.

"This is so PLUR," Techno started to dance with her glow sticks.

"This is a good song," I laughed and joined Techno in her weird, light show of a performance.

The game was fun and lasted for a few hours. Hip Hop got paired with Idol and the fans came up with any song made by Jay-Z. One of the fans posted about Eminem and it angered Hip Hop. We don't know why. The poor wild card, Intern 2, proved to be difficult to figure out because fans always thought he was classical music when he wasn't. The longest it took fans to think of an artist or song was when Scene was paired with Metal. The fans didn't know whether Metal plus Scene was considered Screamo and it opened a big debate.

"Metal and Scene are not and I say NOT screamo," Metal expressed his anger by throwing a chair at the glass wall. It did not break but the chair did.

"Speaking of Scene," I looked around, "Where is Scene?"

"I don't know," Techno shrugged.

Everyone started flipping over chairs and plants in search for the missing Scene. We even checked that weird little hiding space Scene put the television and sleeping bags but had no luck.

"What are you guys looking for?" Scene said in the opening of the conference room doorway. She was standing there, licking the icing off a pink cupcake.

"Where did you get that cupcake?" Metal rushed up to her.

"In the lunch room," She smiled and continued licking the cupcake.

"Lunch room?"

"Yes. I went to the lunch room."

"Through this door?"

"Yes."

"What? Say what? What! Say What! What? Say What?!" Metal screamed, "The door was unlocked the whole time?!"

"Yes," Scene whimpered, hiding behind her cupcake.

"The door was never locked….." Idol gasped, "Indie was just messing with us."

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"There goes a whole day of reading for pleasure," Intern 2 moaned.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting out of here," Metal twisted the door knob and it opened ever so effortlessly. He then walked out of the conference room and jumped around joyously.

Everyone slowly walked out of the room like we were newborns cautious of the world before us. We were free. Granted we were never trapped but we were free. I wonder if Indie did this on purpose or did he actually forget to lock the door.

Dosen't matter. We'll get him tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, and follow if you like. **


	10. The First Skit

**A/N: This is a MyMusic skirt. I didn't really have to change much and I felt like I was writing for another fanfic. I did change one character's gender. I honestly got the idea from JacksFilms. **

**XxUnwrittenxX : Yes, Scene's third person speech can be somewhat annoying but I have found myself describing myself in a third person before. People give you interesting looks. **

**RulersAreRoyal: I refuse to believe The Doctor loved Rose. The Doctor x River Song for life. I ship them more than FedEx!**

**Sakura: Your links did not appear but you sent it to me. Thank you for the pictures. Your fanart is interesting and I wish you told me what you used. I'm not an artist but I can try. **

**Sakura's links (replace the dots with . and the backslash with /):**

**tinypic DOT com BACKSLASH view DOT php?pic=1zz03lh&s=6**

**tinypic DOT com BACKSLASH view DOT php?pic=2uq15cl&s=6**

**Note: Don't forget to remove the spaces.  
**

**Once again. Thank you for the pictures. I'm sorry that Fanfic is being so ugh about your links.  
**

* * *

"Alright," Indie said as he clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention, "We have finished the skit and now for the premiere."

We all crowded around the television in the conference room. In hopes of rising our ratings again, we decided to do skits and parodies of popular television shows. We came up with a few parody ideas and let the audience pick which one they wanted. After they picked which show we would do, they picked what role each member would play.

"Shhh. It's starting," Idol whispered to Scene to calm her down.

(Television viewer mode)

The video opens with a blue eyed, brunette driving a car down a busy street during the night. You can't see much of his face because it's so dark but you can see the outline. He's driving past clubs, bars, and opened 24 hours stores.

"Tonight's the night," A voice over said, "Tonight is the night I fulfill my most primal urge and let my dark passage take control of the wheel."

The brunette man drives up to a seemingly deserted shred on the outskirts of town. There is only one car in sight but no driver.

"Lately, I've been too busy working for my sister Deb to hunt but the wait has only increased my appetite. I've been following around this man nick named The Salesman. He'll go door to door, trying to sell elderly people products. With a few choice words, he'll be inside their houses, checking to see if they live alone or what goods he can take. After he picks a choice victim, he stalks them and goes in for the kill," The voice informs us.

"Where are you?" The brunette man whispers to himself as he grips the steering wheel tightly. He had parked behind some trees so no one would notice he was there.

Just then, a tall larky red headed man appears from the shred. He's humming a joyful tone as he spins his car keys on his ring finger.

"Time to kill," the brunette man says to himself as he opens his car door and slowly approaches the red headed man. The brunette man starts to limp and expresses shortness of breath. The red headed man is alerted of this and walks up to the brunette man.

"Hel….Help me," the brunette man chokes out, "I was in an accident. Just…just down the road there." The brunette man points off into the distance, causing the red headed man to turn away from him. As the red headed man is distracted, the brunette man stabs the red headed man with a syringe in the neck.

The red headed man awakes, lying down as he faces the ceiling. He struggles for a bit before the brunette man's face appears over him.

"Hello, ," the brunette man says, "You have been busy but not by pushing products."

The red headed man's eyes widen with fear. He starts looking around the room for any form or relief but only finds the photos of the elderly people he massacred.

"You see those," the brunette man points to the photos, "All victims who died under your hand." The brunette man became livid and brought his face towards the red headed man's. "You took advantage of their old age and killed them. Why?"

The brunette man rips the gag from the red headed man's mouth but he does not answer.

"Why won't you talk?" the brunette man slams his hand down next to the red head's face, missing him by an inch. "It doesn't matter if you talk or not. Those people didn't deserve what you did to them!" the brunette man shouted, "But you. You will deserve everything you get from me." The brunette man slowly cuts the red headed man's cheek with a scalpel and places a few drops of blood on a slide.

"Any last word?" the brunette man asks with a serious look. The red headed man says nothing and the brunette man places the gag on him once more. Then the brunette man holds a shiny blade above the red headed man's torso and the red headed man cowards in fear. After a few muffled screams, the brunette man plunges the blade into the red headed man, ending his muffled screams forever.

"Dexter!" shouted a female voice, "Dexter, wake up!"

The brunette man, Dexter, picked his head off his desk and brought his eyes to a blonde, brown eyed woman. She wore a woman's gray business suit with a badge attached to her belt.

"Sorry Deb," Dexter said as he rubbed his eyes, "I was busy last night."

"Whose the lucky lady?" Deb's face expressed amusement as she leaned on the wall adjacent from Dexter.

"There wasn't a lady," Dexter straightened up the paperwork that crowded his desk.

"So, whose the man?" Deb chuckled then became serious again,"Dammit Bro, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to lie about who you fuck."

"Well, I wasn't" Dexter gestured awkwardly with his hand,"Fucking. I was trying to improve my game."

"Ah, bowling. I never understood why you liked that sport," Deb handed Dexter a manila folder.

"What's this?" Dexter asked, dumbfounded.

"There's this new sick fuck running around Miami," Deb expressed as Dexter went through the file.

Dexter found photos of dead bodies. One photo was of a body that was buried behind cement and brick. Another photo had two bodies lying side by side. The female of the group had a rusty dagger stuck in her abdomen but there appeared to be nothing wrong with the male of the pair.

"What killed the guy?" Dexter asked, showing up the photo of the star crossed lovers.

"Well, he looked unharmed but we found traces of arsenic in his blood," Deb explained.

"He was poison and she was stabbed with a dagger," Dexter placed the photos on his desk, arranging them for a better view, "Like Romeo and Juliet. Such a tragedy."

"I'm glad you think so," Deb started, "It seems like this killer picks victims and tortures them in very interesting ways. The first one," She points to the photo of the buried man, "Was killed in a similar way as Fortunato was in The Cask of Amontillado."

"And the next two were Romeo and Juliet," Dexter turned from the photos and looked at his sister, "Any leads on who the killer might be?"

"Not much other than the killer might be a woman," Debra hummed as she tapped the desk.

"A woman? What makes people think this was done by a woman?" Dexter questioned his sister.

"That's the best and fucked up part. She writes out these passages in lipstick. The media has even given her a name."

"What is it?"

"Madame Macabre. Spooky, isn't it?"

"It is," Dexter humored her, "I'll look these over and see if I can find anything," Dexter gathered the photos and placed them back into the folder.

"Thanks Dex. I can always count on you with things like this," Deb rubbed her brother's shoulders before walking off into her office. She had to get back to work instead of chit chatting with her brother. She was the department's lieutenant after all.

Dexter was working in his office intensely, trying to gather clues about who Madame Macabre may be. He had searched up the name online and came across many informative websites and one porn site. They in turn didn't help Dexter's search.

"Hey Dex," an Asian woman knocked on the wall next to her, "You busy?"

"Kind of," Dexter said as he held up the manila folder.

"Is that the Madame Macabre case?" the Asian woman cooed as she slid up and peered over Dexter's shoulder. "I bet this Madame Macabre is one kinky gal," the Asian woman laughed, "I'd let her tie me up anytime."

"Well then, Masuka, You would be dead," Dexter muttered so only he could hear, "What are you in here for, anyway? Not that I don't respect your company but I'm kind of busy."

"Just killing time. Deb's going around, telling people you got lucky," Masuka smiled wide, "So who was the lucky girl."

"I wasn't 'getting lucky.'"

"Ah. Dexter is embarrassed. Well, you can tell Masuka because I can keep a secret."

"I'm sure you can."

"Aw," Masuka frowned, "Don't be like that. Now how big was her jugs? This big?" Masuka held her hands out in front of her chest, forming D cups.

"No," Dexter answered her without looking away from the gruesome victim photos.

"No way? She was bigger?" Masuka said in awe, "Is she good in bed?"

"Out," Dexter shouted as he pointed to the door.

"Fine. Fine," Masuka mumbled as she walked out of Dexter's office with her head hung low.

"Now back to research," Dexter said to himself as he studied the files harder than before, "What is this?" Dexter looked at the pictures taken of the writing in the background.

In The Cask of Amontillado, next to the wall of the victim's body said:

_What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?__  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative._

_Thy lips are warm._

_Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!_

_This is thy sheath;_

_There rust, and let me die._

"Interesting," Dexter said aloud as he moved towards the photos from the second attack. The victims were positioned so perfectly as if they were actors at the Globe Theater. He flipped through the photos until finding the one he wanted.

"Bingo," Dexter muttered as he stared at the picture. The writing on the wall was similar in handwriting but from a different piece of literature:

_Perfectly pure and good: I found _

_A thing to do, and all her hair _

_ In one long yellow string I wound _

_ Three times her little throat around, _

_And strangled her. No pain felt she; _

_ I am quite sure she felt no pain. _

"Why does that sound familiar," Dexter tapped the edge of the picture on his desk.

"Hey Dex," Deb shouted through the hall, "We have another one."

The crime scene wasn't that gruesome. In fact there was no blood so Dexter didn't understand why he was needed. Blood was his life and lack of meant he had no purpose.

The blonde woman's face was a pale yet veiny blue. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and he body was arched so gently over the balcony of the apartment.

"So Dex," Deb asked, "What killed her."

"Well," Dexter kneeled down to the dead blonde's body and started pointing about. "She was choked by her own hair," Dexter pointed to the strands that were wrapped around the blonde's throat, "She put up a fight but didn't win. Maybe she has traces of the killer's skin under her nails."

"How long do you think she's been dead?" Deb frowned at the sight of her brother poking the dead body so playfully.

"About five to eight hours," Dexter said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's just something I was looking into."

"Spill it."

"It's nothing."

"You can't keep secrets from your own sister. Especially when innocent people are on the line," Deb demanded as she raised her voice.

"Fine," Dexter sighed, "While looking into the case, I realize that the writings on the walls were clues on how the killer would deal with his next victim. In The Cask of Amontillado photos, lines from Romeo and Juliet were written. In the Romeo and Juliet, this act was written."

"Who writes about choking someone with their own fucking hair?" Deb exclaimed.

"Robert Browning does," Dexter answered, "He wrote about choking his dear maiden in Porphyria's Lover."

"That's sick even for a killer."

"I suppose."

"Do these clues tell us who the next victims will be?" Debra questioned, with a serious look on her face.

"Not really. Just the acts themselves. Never the victims."

"Great," Deb threw her arms into the air, "This is fucking great. We know how they'll die but not who."

"Lieutenant, I think you might want to see this," a fellow officer said.

The officer led them down the hallway and into the basement. As soon as you walked in, you were hit with a putrid scent that made you gag and cover your nose.

"Jesus fucking Christ. What is that?" Deb demanded.

"Um," Dexter looked off into the distance and then back at Deb,"It's them."

Within the basement were humans chained to the wall and floor. They were covered in dirt and rags. Their hair was matted together and there were even traces of dried blood on a few of the captives.

"It's okay," Dexter said as he approached a little blonde haired girl with an interesting beauty mark above her mouth.

The girl crawled away from Dexter, trying to hide next to the other captives in the basement but the chain around her ankle limited her distance.

"Please," the girl's voice was weak, "Don't hurt me. I don't want to die."

"What? We won't hurt you," Debra cooed as she kneeled down to the girl, "We're the police. What happened?"

The girl looked at Deb with pain and sorrow in her brown eyes. Dexter could see a tear develop as the girl explained what happened, "They took us. Some of us are runaways, and the others..They were smuggled over the Mexican border and promised a life of freedom."

"Isn't that fucking ironic?" Deb said to herself, "Who are they?"

"The blonde woman. And this couple," The girl concentrated on remembering, "And some foreign guy who dressed in expensive suits. They would buy and sell us to the highest bidder."

"That explains what linked our victims," Dexter sighed as he shined his flashlight around the basement, examining the rest of the people, "They were all in the human trafficking business."

"Okay, listen," Deb held the girl, comforting her, "They won't hurt you anymore. They were ki…they died. Is there anyone else who was involved?"

"They…they" the girl was sobbing now, "They talked about some guy. They called him The Traffic-King."

"Um, Deb.." Dexter's voice trailed off as he continued observing the basement, "You might want to look at this."

Debra stood in front of a projection screen as she started the board meeting. Debra dressed in a black woman's dress suit as she conducted the meeting. Every officer and personal had attended and was all ears. They were eager to know all they could about the events happenings in Miami and how they could be of assistance.

"We now know the connection between the victims in the Madame Macabre murders. They were all operating an underground human trafficking business," Debra ran her hand through her blonde hair, "While officers were investigating the Porphyria's Lover crime scene, we discovered over eighty captive human beings. Among twenty-three of them were dead and ten were injured severely from beatings. Our lead suspect in the Madame Macabre murders could be this Traffic-King. Supposedly he was the boss behind this whole operation. He could be killing his workers off for a list of reasons. Greed. Blackmail. Those are just a few."

A dark haired officer with dramatic eye makeup raised her hand, "I'm a bit confused. Well this is all confusing. But I just wanted to ask why? Like why? Why would he kill off his workers and not even transport the product?"

"Good question," Deb sighed, "I'm guessing the killer didn't have enough time or there is another theory."

This caused everyone to sit at the edges of their seats. Their interest was peaked higher than ever.

"Madame Macabre might be a vigilante. She could have been a victim or a close member to a victim. Madame Macabre could just be exacting her pound of flesh for the dirty deeds that have been conducted," Deb explained.

The room was full of murmurs and mumbles. People turned towards one another and discussed this theory. Some were skeptical while others believed it fully.

"Everyone, please quiet down," Deb asked the audience, "Now, I'll need officers questioning every captive we rescued and trying to find their families. Other officers will-"

Dexter walked off, no longer interested in the meeting. He had heard all he needed. The rest was just normal tasks that he couldn't do anyway sine he was just a blood spatter analyst.

"Hey, Morgan," Masuka addressed Dexter, "Someone dropped off this package for you."

Dexter had been in his office, going over the Madame Macabre murder file over and over. The case interested him and the thought of a fellow vigilante cleaning up the streets pleased him.

"Whose it from?" Dexter asked as he swiveled in his office chair.

"Um," She looked at the package, "No name."

Masuka handed the package to Dexter and he examined it closely. He didn't want to open it while Masuka was still in the office because it could have been poison so Dexter came up with a clever lie.

"It's from that girl I've been seeing," Dexter smiled.

"I knew it!" Masuka exclaimed, "I have to tell the whole department that our little Dex got lucky."

With that, Masuka left, leaving Dexter alone with the package. Dexter prodded the package cautiously. He didn't know what was in it or what could be in it. After a few moments of examining the odd parcel, he opened it and gazed upon its contents. Inside was a letter and a formal skull masquerade mask. It was very detailed and even had a red teardrop to symbolize blood. Moving the mask aside, Dexter picked up the letter. It was written in lipstick, like the all passages were at the crime scenes. It read:

_The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down a very deep well._

"Alice in Wonderland?" Dexter said to himself, "This can't be right."

Just then, Masuka walked back into Dexter's office, eager to see what Dexter had got. Dexter was fast enough to hide the letter but he didn't have much luck with the mask.

"Dex, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing," Masuka laughed.

"I'm not," Dexter replied, "I just got this in the package."

Masuka studied the mask and muttered out loud, "Looks like the masks at that one club. It's called…um. Let me think. Down the Rabbit Hole! Yeah. That's it."

"What was that?" Dexter stared at Masuka in amazement, "Down the Rabbit Hole?"

"Yeah. It's this club with the best parties. Tonight they're having a masquerade themed event. I went to one of those once. The girls were so hot. They wore lingerie with masks," She awed, "I would go but I'm busy tonight."

"Poor you," Dex fake groaned.

"Don't worry about me. It looks like your lady friend is inviting you to the event. I advise you go," She smiled widely, "You're sure to get lucky again."

"I'm sure I will," Dexter muttered to himself.

The club was packed tightly and the music made it so you couldn't hear anyone unless they shouted. Colored lights flashed about as the many masked people danced with glow sticks.

"I think I may have overdressed for the occasion," Dexter said as he observed the crowd. Dexter had dressed up in a tuxedo and wore his skull mask.

Dexter didn't know who or what he was looking for but he kept his eyes peeled. He made his way past crowds of grinding people and couples making out intensely on the couch as he looked for something that would spark his interest. After a few minutes of pushing through crowds and the somewhat over exposed soft core porn, Dexter sat down at the bar to have a drink.

"Took you long enough," a female voice cooed. This voice sent shivers up Dexter's spine and aroused his Dark Passenger's curiosity.

"Excuse me?" Dexter said turning toward the direction of the voice. It came from a woman or at least, that is what Dexter thought. He couldn't be so sure since her face was hidden behind a distorted bunny mask that resembled Frank from Donnie Darko. It covered majority of her head but you could see a few strands of lavender hair. Aside from that, she was decked out in a gothic, black lace Victorian dress.

"I didn't stutter," the masked woman replied.

Dexter blinked and thought for a moment, "Why are you wearing that bunny suit?"

The masked woman took a sip from her beverage before responding with, "Why are you wearing that stupid man suit?"

"What do you mean?" Dexter felt his Dark Passenger growl inside of him.

"I've been watching you lately. You're not human, are you? You look like one but you don't feel human emotions. You fake them."

"And?"

"It's not just that. Your hunts are rather amusing," the masked woman smiled, "I wondered why you never got caught but when I found out you worked for Miami Metro, I understood. "

"Why did you invite me here?" Dexter questioned as he stared at the masked woman. His Dark Passenger ready to pounce and rip out her throat.

"For help."

Her words shocked not only Dexter but his Dark Passenger, causing it to fall back.

"Help with what?"

"The Traffic-King."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Ah," The masked woman said before taking another sip, "I've done my research. You only target the guilty. Ones who have been overlooked by justice. Those who deserve to die. Well, the Traffic-King deserves to die."

"Even if I agree with you," Dexter started, "We would have to plan for this. We don't have enough time with the department looking for both him and you."

"But we do," the masked woman grabbed Dexter's hand and leads him into a dark hallway, "Down the hall is the VIP room of this club. The Traffic-King uses it for sexual reasons."

"That's good to know," Dex groaned.

"He's currently in there with two girls but if I cause a distraction, you'll be able to get him alone."

"But I don't have my tools. And an escape route."

"I have that covered," the woman lifted her dress up slightly to reveal a syringe; "There is an exit just outside that room. Outside that exit is where my car is parked. I'll be in my car waiting after you drug the guy."

"What about a kill room?" Dexter asked.

"Taken cared of. Remember, I've watched you," she winked before handing Dexter the syringe and running off back into the club.

Dexter waited for the distraction and then it came. A huge boom was heard from the DJ's booth. Apparently the masked woman had rigged the booth to explode or catch fire. People ran onto the dance floor to watch because for some reason, it's more interesting to watch a fire than to run for their lives.

Dexter stood in the hall, watching people run past but then the door finally opened. Two half-dressed girls came shooting out as they gossiped about trivial things. Looking around, Dexter made sure no one was watching before he slipped into the room.

"What are you doing here?" An African American man asked as he looked at Dexter confused. The man wore baggy pants and oversized shirts.

"Just going a little damage control," Dexter whispered.

The man shrugged and mistakenly turned his back to Dexter, giving Dex the opportunity to stab him with the syringe. As the man began to lose consciousness, he fell to the ground.

"That was easier than I thought," Dex muttered to himself as he dragged the drugged man through the exit.

As promised, the masked woman was waiting for Dexter in the car. They carefully loaded the thug into the backseat before driving off into the night.

The Traffic-King stared up at the ceiling and looked around before he started to panic. He had been taped down to a table and covered in shrink wrap.

"Let me out of here! Let me go! If you don't, I'll kill you!" the man screamed. He continued to scream louder until two faces appeared above him. "You…I thought we killed you," the man's voice cracked and shook.

"You didn't," The woman took off her deformed bunny mask and glared down at the man with her piecing green eyes. "I was close to death when you discarded me. Body weak from starvation but you didn't care. We were just products."

"I was just-" the man started to explain but the woman cut him off.

"Just what? Just taking college students from their vacations and selling them as sex slaves? Just promising foreigners a life of freedom then chaining them to the floors in basements. Just stealing hopeless troubled teens and beating them into submission? Huh? Huh!" the woman shouted.

"What you did was disgusting," Dexter added, "Innocent people died."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry..," the man cried out, "I-If you let me go..I'll be good. I promise."

Dexter took out his scalpel and made a small incision on the man's face, drawing blood. Dexter then put the blood onto a slide.

"No," the woman shouted in an angered tone, "You don't get to live."

The woman stands before the trapped man and brings a blade up to his eyes. The man's eyes widen in fear and he panics more but she doesn't care. After savoring the moments, she plunges the knife into his chest, killing him.

(Television viewer mode off)

"Did my hair look good," Idol asked as she fiddled around with her blonde strands.

"Your hair looked fine," I replied," Plus Deb doesn't have perfect hair."

"Or any fashion sense," Idol complained.

"Scene is sad that she couldn't have been more scene," Scene pouts and her lower lip started to tremble, "But it doesn't matter because Scene didn't have a big part. No. No. No. Intern 2 had the biggest part. I feel somewhat happy for him. He played Dexter great. Just great. Perfect!"

"Playing Dexter was kind of hard," Intern 2's said, "But I really liked his office. It was so organized."

"All and all, I think we did pretty well with this skit," I exclaimed, "What do you think Indie?"

Indie rubs his mustache a few times, looks at us and says "I think it sucks."

* * *

**(A/N: It was an odd skit, if I do say so myself. If you are confused on who is who, I'll explain.**

**Dexter: Intern 2  
**

**Deb: Idol  
**

**The Red Headed Man/The Salesman: Dubstep  
**

**Masuka (gender change): Techno  
**

**Madame Macabre: Old School  
**

**Random Officer: Scene  
**

**The Traffic-King: Hip Hop  
**

**Thank you for reading. I'll probably do the Chiptune/video game fantasy chapter soon.  
**

**Please comment, review and follow.  
**


	11. I love Metal

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who follows, faves and reviews my fanfic. I couldn't do it without you guys. **

**RulersAreRoyal: Metal filmed it while Indie directed. I even mentioned it in this chapter and explained why Indie said it sucked.**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Jack does make an amazing Dexter. Though Intern 2 has stated that he finds Dexter a bit scary. xD**

**You kno who: Must you call me Zyggy Stardust? I love bowie more than anyone (Those sexy cheekbones) but the name doesn't sit right with me.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I'm sorry. I had to fit Dubstep in there and because no one other than Techno can understand him, I made him victim number one.**

**Sakura Kazuki: Yes, it is a play on words. I'm glad you got it. I must admit, when you asked me what I looked like, it seemed very shady but when you explained it was so you can make me an avatar, I understood. Thank you and thank you for the story icon. Fans like you are amazing. **

**ATTENTION: A few MyMusicShow fanfic writers and I have decided to make a community to serve as an archive of MyMusicShow fanfics since it doesn't not have it's own character label. Now fans won't have to search through several pages to find the fanfics.**

**wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/community/MyMusicShow_Community/101983/**

**(Note: Replace the DOT with .)  
**

* * *

"Hey, Old School," I heard a voice call to me as I walked back to my office.

Since I don't do much around here except for a few skits and my show on Saturday, I've taken it upon myself to help the interns with anything. And I mean anything. I've gotten Indie his kombucha and then his vomit cup. I've been Indie's foot rest which I believe Indie found a lot more pleasurable than need be. I've satisfied abnormal requests from the talent including acting out scenes from Disney movies, dressing up as a panda and last but not least, eating a scorpion. That was not fun.

"Old School, over here," the voice whispered to me.

"Who is it?" I questioned as I looked around. The only thing in the hallway was a small plant and behind that tiny, little plant hid a big, muscular Metal.

"Metal," I laughed, "That's not a big enough hiding spot."

"I know," Metal said as he came from behind the plant, "I just wanted to get you alone."

Metal wore his classic black leather jacket and a 'Gorgol is god' muscle shirt under it. His face looked like he hadn't shaved for weeks and his hair was in sculpted, black spikes.

"Metal, you know how creepy that sounds," I backed up, "Especially in your rough, hoarse voice."

"Whoa!" he placed his hands in front of him signaling stop, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to talk to you alone."

"Oh,"I laughed nervously as my back touched the wall behind me, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well," he sighed, "Tina has been complaining about how I never invite any of my coworkers to dinner. So I thought about it and decided bringing you home would make my Iron Maiden happy."

"Why me?" I asked as I started to lean from the wall.

"I just think you and Tina will get along great," he grunted.

"Hmm," I looked up and to the left as I thought, "Can I bring Intern 2? Make it a couple's thing and whatnot."

"Sure," Metal shrugged, "I have nothing against the little guy."

Metal's house looked like it came out of a 1950s horror movie. It was tall and had this ghostly atmosphere to it. The sky darkened only around his house and the air seemed to get thicker.

"Are you sure this is the right house," Intern 2 asked with an expression of worry and fear.

I looked down at the piece of paper Metal had written his address on, "It says it's the right house. And it does appear very Metal-like."

Intern 2 and I walked up the winding trail as we passed the acres of dead grass and shady looking trees. Every so often, a flash of lighting would go off in the distance and we'd heard a loud boom. Crows would screech at us and the sound of a creaking door could be heard.

Upon reaching the door, we came in contact with a huge door knocker. It was shaped to look like a skull but it's eyes would glow red and follow your every move. When I went to touch it, it tried to bite me and then laughed when I pulled away. I tried over and over again to knock but the stupid skull kept chomping it's boney jaw.

"You shall not pass," the skull said in a dark and ominous voice.

"Why are you quoting Tolkien?" I said as I studied the annoying little door ornament.

"It's not supposed to sound nerdy," The skull rolled his eyes, "It's supposed to be scary."

"Hey, Tolkien is not nerdy," I replied as I reached for the doorknocker once more and again it tried to bite me.

"You're not getting in," it chuckled.

"Oh really?" I looked at the skull with a blank face then directed my eyes to the ground.

"Wait. What are you doing?" The skull's voice began to shake.

"Oh nothing," I responded as I picked up a big rock and began to beat the skull door knocker with it.

"Ow. Ouch! Stop. Stop it! It hurts! Metal..Help! Your guests are hurting me!" the skull screamed as I continued whacking it with the blunt stone.

Within a few minutes, Metal had opened the door and examined his poor door ornament.

"What did you do that for?" Metal wailed as he touched the scratches and dents of his poor, precious talking skull.

"It tried to bite me," I answered annoyed as I placed the stone back on the ground.

"That's what Eddie does," he rubbed the scratches, trying to make them less noticeable.

"Well, Eddie should learn some manners," I muttered, "Shall we come in?"

As soon as Intern 2 and I stepped into Metal's house, we were hit with a wall of aroma. The smell of cookies, cakes and pies almost lifted us off our feet and carried us to the source but that wasn't all I noticed. The atmosphere was friendly and if you listened carefully you could hear delightful elevator music playing in the background. None of those could compare with the most confusing thing about Metal's house. The most confusing thing was that as soon as you were through the door, everything went black and white. I had to make sure I wasn't going crazy so I stepped back outside then back inside. The outside was so darkly colorful while the inside was welcomingly monochromed.

"Oh Sweetie," I heard a cheery voice call from the kitchen, "Have our guests arrived?"

"Yes Tina," Metal groaned.

"Well," the voice called once again, "Keep them company in the living room. Dinner will be down in a bit. And could you tell Rayna to come downstairs?"

"Fine," Metal replied.

Metal led us to a black and white living room which look like it came out of an episode of I Love Lucy. There was a black sofa which was behind a small wooden coffee table. In front of the coffee table was a super powered Philco television. The screen was small and encased in a wooden box.

"Have a seat, "Metal gestured to the sofa and the armchair that was adjacent from it, "I'll be back in a bit."

With that, Metal went through the doorway and up the stairs. Even when he was out of sight, we could still hear him stomp up the stairs, knock on a door and yell at Rayna to come down. After a shouting match between father and daughter, Metal came back down stairs and into the living room to find Intern 2 and me sitting down on the sofa, looking a bit shocked.

"What?" Metal asked as he slumped into the armchair.

"The inside of your house is…" I looked around, "It's not like you."

"I know," Metal sighed, "Tina gets to design the inside, and I get to design the outside. It was an agreement."

"Tina?" I questioned, perplexed.

"Oh," Intern 2 chirped in, "You've never met Tina, have you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, if his house's internal design shocked you, you'll be electrocuted when you see Tina," Intern 2 laughed at his witty joke.

"Hey," Metal roared at Intern 2, causing him to grab my hand for support, "Getting electrocuted was not fun!"

"Darling," a voice called into the living room, "Don't scare the guests."

"Fine," Metal slumped back into his armchair.

"So," Intern 2 started to break the tension,"Hows Rayna?"

Meta's eyes narrowed at Intern 2,"Why? Are you trying to rob my Cradle of Filth again?"

"No," Intern 2 waved his hands to further express his statement, "I was just interested if she decided to take life seriously. Please don't kiss me!"

"Whoa," I interjected, "No one is kissing anyone. Now Metal, Rayna just had a silly little crush and I promise you that Intern 2 will never, and I mean never date your daughter."

"Whose dating whose daughter," a woman called out as she walked into the room, holding a tray of tea and cookies.

The woman wore a black and white polka dotted dress and a white apron. Around the collar of her dress laid pearls that matched her earrings. Her hair was white so I could assume she was blonde outside of her household. It was pulled back into a pony tail except for her curled fringe that almost floated above her forehead.

"Tina," Metal said with some joy, "Nice of you to join us."

"Well," her voice oozed with affection. "I am the hostesses and what hostesses would I be if I didn't meet the guests. Tea, cookies, anyone?" She asked as she presented the tray to us. Intern 2 and I took a cup of tea and a cookie each because refusing them would be considered rude.

"Thank you," we both said as we began consuming our treats.

"Not a problem," She said with a wide smile. "I'm Tina. I don't believe we've met?" Tina held her hand out to me.

I placed the cup of tea and a half eaten cookie back on the tray before shaking her hand, "I'm Old School. I work as editor and chief of MyMusic's advice column. I also help the Interns and perform skits for the show."

"That sound lovely," Tina replied, "I only wish that Metal would let me come and visit him at work."

"Not this again," Metal moaned, "You'll distract everyone with your freshly baked cookies and your delicious cakes. "

"Aww. Thank you," She kissed her husband on the cheek. "Oh, Old School. Where did you get that lovely little red number you're wearing?"

"Wait. You can tell what color this is?" I asked astonished.

"Of course I can dear," She continued to smile.

I didn't think she'd be able to see what colour my outfit was because the whole house turned everything black and white. Outside of the house, my outfit would have been a red and black satin cocktail dress. It created a bell shape and had ruffles at the bottom. My date, on the other hand, was wearing blue dress shirt under a black vest jacket with a blue tie. As always, his pants matched his jacket and his hair was groomed formally.

Unable to think of a response, I picked up the half eaten cookie and finished what I had started. Intern 2 must have sensed what I was feeling because he began to copy me.

"You guys must be hungry, Tina got up, "I'll go set the table."

Tina left the living room, walked down the hall and shouted,"Rayna, Sweety, dinner is ready" before heading towards the dining room. Within a flash, I heard footsteps running down the stairs and into the living room. It was from the little blonde mini Idol and she wore something a little too revealing. The dress she wore was tiny, black and extremely low cut. If she had breasts, they would be popping out of her dress.

"Hi Intern 2," She greeted flirtatiously.

"Um," I commented when the room fell silent.

"Rayna!" Metal jumped from his chair and shouted, "What are you wearing?!"

"Just," Rayna started as she tried to do a sexy pose, "A little something for this occasion."

"Um," Intern 2 repeated my comment.

"You will not wear that dress! You're just a little kid. What were you thinking when you got that. No child of mine will wear something like that. Go change!" Metal demanded.

"I can wear whatever I want. It's my body," Rayna challenged her father.

They bickered and threw hurtful words around like it was nobody's business. It went from who can say the most hurtful things to who could shout the loudest. All and all, I disliked the event that was happening. I looked to my side to see poor Intern 2 confused and scared at the sight of the Metal and Rayna fighting. I thought it would go on forever until Tina walked back into the living room and rung a tiny little bell.

"Now, Metal head, Rayna sweety, that is no way to act in front of our guests," her smile turned into a dirty look, "Now isn't it?"

The look must have scared Metal and Rayna because they immediately said sorry and promised to be on their best behavior.

The dinner Tina cooked was absolutely magnificent. She had made a three course meal and might I say it, I'm jealous of her superior cooking skills. The first course was a delicious but light milk soup. The second course was honey roasted ham, with salad and an amazing angel hair pasta. I could swear I was getting full but I didn't want to. Not until we got finished with the black forest cake.

"Metal honey," Tina asked as she got up from the table, "Can you help me in the kitchen."

Eager to get some time away from the table where his daughter was talking about superficial crap, he agreed to help Tina. They left, leaving Rayna to run her mouth about crap Idol usually talks about at the speed Scene talks. I really wanted her to shut up. I didn't care for Justin Bieber or Twilight or which celebrity was pregnant because it's not relevant to me what so ever.

"So, Intern 2" Rayna cooed, "When will you ditch this old bag and live life dangerously."

Oh no she didn't. Flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me? Like hell she did. I would destroy her if she weren't Metal kid. And me, an old bag? Honey, I am only just a few years older than you.

"I love Old School very much," Intern 2 answered seriously.

"I bet you do," Rayna rolled her eyes which pushed me over the edge.

"Rayna honey," I said with a twitching smile, "If you ever flirt or touch Intern 2, I will go Mike Tyson on your ass."

"Bring it, sister," she motioned for me to attack her.

I knew I could. Hell, Roller Derby is one hell of a sport. Not to mention a bit of wrestling in my day. I would have owned that little blonde mini Idol but Metal and Tina came back with the cake as soon as I went to lunge at her.

"Who wants cake?" Tina asked as she held up the beautiful black forest cake. Everyone's mouth started watering at the sight on it.

Tina began to pass out slices of cake when Metal decided to strike up a conversation.

"Just a few days ago, everyone at work did this skit. It was a parody of this popular show called Dexter," Metal started, "Indie directed it and I filmed. And I must say, it was the best thing I ever filmed while working at MyMusic."

"It was amazing. You got all the right angles. Even the car shots," I agreed, "I don't understand why Indie said it sucked."

"Probably because Intern 2 did a great job and he wants everyone to hate him," Metal explained his theory.

"That is very Indie," I added, "What do you think, love?"

Intern 2 was happily eating his piece of cake when I asked him. When he looked at us, his nose was covered in whipped cream which caused Rayna and I to awe in unison. After the awe, we gave each other glares.

"Um," Intern 2 wipes the cream from his nose, "I suppose I did well. I honestly didn't know how to get into character with that one."

"You're good at everything," Rayna complimented like the ass kisser she is.

"Thank you," Intern 2 said before he went back to his cake, avoiding any drama that might start.

"So," Tina started, "Is there anything else happening at work?"

"Yeah. Actually lots. Scene has her cooking show. Idol does this god awful make over show and the J-pop girl and the robot stream their parties," Metal informed his wife.

"That sounds entertaining," She hummed as she thought, "A cooking show you say?"

"Uh oh," Metal sounded, "Scene can take care of the show by herself. She's actually pretty good at it."

"Metal," Tina pouted, "You just don't want me to be at your work. You're ashamed of me." Tina then started crying which made everyone feel very uncomfortable.

"No, babe," Metal went up to her and held her within his arms, "I just think you'll hurt Scene's feelings by being better than her. And when she cries, the whole office is tortured."

"Is that true?" She sniffed out.

"Yes," Metal cooed.

"That is one hundred percent true," I seconded Metal's notion as I finished off my yummy dessert.

"Well, alright," Tina became happy and bubbly again, "Anyone want seconds?" Tina held up the cake once more and everyone's hands shot up into the air.

It was almost 10pm when Intern 2 and I decided to leave. The night was dying down and everyone was tired. Even Metal who protested that sleep was for the weak. Tina gave us a few left overs which I happily accepted because her cooking is could turn Gorgol into a pile of mushy happiness.

"It was nice meeting you, Tina," I waved as I stepped outside, gaining my color again.

"It was nice meeting you too," Tina waved, still in monochrome.

"Will we be seeing you around?" Intern 2 asked cheerfully.

"Oh course," She replied, "I wouldn't let my Metal pie go to work without stopping by every once in a while with a few treats."

"Could you bring some for us?" Intern 2 and I asked in unison.

"It would be my pleasure," Tina sang as she closed the door.

Intern 2 and I started walking down the pathway when I heard Eddie make an asshole-like comment.

"Yeah. Go. Run away, you coward," Eddie laughed as we continued walking down the path.

I continued until I became furious by that stupid talking skull and stopped. I could hear Eddie become nervous and apologize as I picked a rock off the ground and chucked it at him, hitting him right in the glowing red eye.

That will teach him a lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Remember to check out the community. Please review, follow and fave. **

**Side note: Eddie is the mascot for Iron Maiden for those of you that don't know.  
**

**Other side note: Next chapter will be the chiptune chapter, then I'll have a 'The Talk' chapter where Techno hints that she and Dubstep are sleeping together.  
**


	12. Select Start

**A/N: Welcome new readers. Thank you for following/reviewing. Sorry for taking a few days to update. This chapter was so long. **

**XxUnwrittenxX: I can totally see Techno and Dubstep having a friends with benefits thing going on. Techstep is so cute. Dubstep is so protective over Techno. **

**Tina is so happy because most of the characters are based off of media stereotypes. Tina is a 1950s housewife and back then, women didn't do much except cook, clean and be a mother. Women almost never had a job outside of the home and were portrayed to love being a housewife. The media gave women shallow emotions and if a woman was mad or sad, they could be easily comforted, especially when it's by gifts. They were shown to love baking and being submissive to their husbands, no matter what. It was a very sexist era. **

**chibigurl23: I'm making Toby or Satan appear later in a few chapters.**

**RulersAreRoyal: Eddie would be great to scare off those door to door salesman who won't take no for an answer. They still exist and it annoys me so much. The only door to door salesman I want to see, is little girls offering their delicious thin mint cookies. Yum.**

**Kira Tsumi: Hello. Welcome to my fanfic. Thank you for reading and I usually update as fast as I can.**

**candyapple5399: Awws, thank you. **

**Sakura Kazuki: TechStep for life -heart-**

**DaCupCakePhiles: Fan girl all you'd like. We will not judge you.**

* * *

I looked at the gray and purple building that was now my workplace. The dark scorch marks only brought a smile to my face as I began to reminisce.

I had just graduated from High School and needed a summer job but unfortunately I was undesired as an employee because of my lavender hair. While moping one afternoon, I caught a broadcast by a man named Indie. He was offering anyone who could hear an interview for the advice column he ironically wanted to make. Desperate for a job, I went to the unknown building and met this mysterious indie. Indie was a stereotypical hipster. He hated all things mainstream and like being the first to know about underground things. When I first laid eyes upon Indie, he was shouting at Intern 2 to get him his Kombucha, which is supposedly this weird fungus tea. After Intern 2 got him his Kombucha, he demanded Intern 2 be his foot rest and the intern obeyed. As Indie and I talked, he questioned me on how I heard about the ad, and I told him the truth: I picked up his broadcast on my old Crosely Radio. He was intrigued and gave me the job. Just like that. No background checks or lies.

I shook my memories away and opened the door to a world of adventure and mystery. Excited for what the day would bring, I was let down at the sight of everyone doing what they were supposed to do. Aside from Intern 2 whose work ethic is as important as his relationship with me, no one usually does their job. My coworkers normally find some reason to procrastinate and hell, the boss lets them.

"What's going on?" I asked as I scanned the room. Everyone was up to their eyes in paper work. Well, at least everyone since Idol wasn't there.

"Scene would like to play but Scene has write a two thousand word essay about Moby Dick for the talent, "Scene whined, "But don't worry. Scene will be done in a bit. Scene can play with you. Scene promises."

"Uh…" I went up to Intern 2's desk, "Why is everyone doing what normal coworkers do?"

"Well, it's because Indie, "Intern 2 started as he typed away at his computer. He didn't make eye contact with me what so ever. I understood that he wasn't ignoring me, he was just doing his job. "Indie's in his office with his ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?" I questioned Intern 2, amused.

Intern 2 opened his mouth to speak but Idol burst into the room singing some poplar Korean pop song and doing an awkward little dance. She had her eyes closed as she listened to her Ipod so she was unaware of her surroundings.

"Oppa Gangnam Style," She sang perfectly as she did her dance until she tipped over a rug and fell down.

"Ok," Intern 2 ignored Idol, "Yes. Indie's had a girlfriend named Chiptune. They dated for a while then he dumped her because she was too controlling. And now they're talking in his office."

"That doesn't explain why everyone is working," I pointed out.

"People want to eavesdrop around Indie's office but are too afraid of what Indie will do," he paused and thought for a second, "And if Chiptune puts Indie in a bad mood, everyone will feel the wrath of the angry hipster. It won't be just me anymore."

"Wait," Idol shot up from the ground and dusted her pale blue Louis Vuitton dress off, "Did you just say Chiptune was with Indie?!"

"Why!" Scene became alert and stared at Idol with her big raccoon eyes, "What's wrong? I mean nothing could be wrong. But you sound like something is wrong. If something is wrong, tell Scene. Scene needs to know. Scene needs to kkkknnnnooooowwwwwwwwww."

"Chill, Scene," I petted Scene on the head and she nudged my hand, purring like a cat, "Continue Idol."

"Chiptune is evil. Like Regina George evil. If you let her get too close, she'll change you into a mindless zombie," Idol explained as she ran a brush through her blonde hair, fixing it.

"So she is every ex-girlfriend out there?" I muttered.

"No, you don't get it. She changes people. She controls them," She started freaking out, "You should have seen Indie when they were dating. He went from wearing his god awful hipster clothes to disgusting cartoonish tee-shirts with stupid images and sentences on them. Not only that but he seemed out of it and his responses always seemed forced."

"Are you saying, Chiptune forced Indie? Was she abusive to him?" I became concerned. Indie never changed his wardrobe for anyone. He'll happily burn in a fire than let all his fedoras, ironic fedoras, suspenders, and ironic suspenders go.

"She didn't have to abuse him," Idol gave a serious look, "She just does this thing and I can't explain but I hope to Megan Fox that I will never see it again."

"Guys," Intern 2 looked away from his computer and glanced at us, "We don't know what's going on in there and unless you want to end up the whipping post of an angry hipster, I advise you get to work."

With that, everyone agreed to at least get some work done but I wonder how long they would stay focused.

Surprisingly, everyone was focused on their work. Idol spent her time updating her facebook, tumblr, twitter and even her youtube. She'd make short vlog videos about her day. Stuff like what she ate for breakfast or what she bought a few days ago. I don't know much about high fashion but a limited edition James Nare brush stroke bag, the whole MAC Cremesheen Pearl fall 2012 makeup collection, and a few outfits from McQ by Alexander McQueen sounded extremely expensive. I wonder where she got the money for all of this. She wasn't rich by blood so I wonder if she does some sketchy job to get the money or she dates an old wealthy man on the side.

I started looking around and noticed Hip Hop doing, well, I don't know what his job is. All I know is he's a closet nerd and he shot my boyfriend several times last season.

Hip Hop was staring at his computer with great concentration and typing away at the keyboard furiously. Out of curiosity, I crept up behind Hip Hop and peered over his shoulder. On the screen, I could see him researching abilities and professions for a Stone Golem spell caster from Monsters and Mainstream. Hip Hop was trying to find a way to get through Tomb of Horrors without dying.

"Isn't an over powered character for a specific module considered Metagamining?" I asked Hip Hop, still at this shoulder.

Surprised, Hip Hop jumped up and shot off his glock, hitting scarfman in the head. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Hip Hop and me.

"What the flux capacitor, Hip Hop," I yelled at him, "I swear, using guns like that is what killed Biggie!"

"Yo dawg, don't be sneakin up on a homie," Hip Hop explained as he did some unnecessarily hand gestures.

"Fine," I snapped, "But I'm taking this away." I grabbed Hip Hop's gun, lifted up my skirt slightly and slipped it into my garter belt. "You'll get it back when I consider you responsible enough."

"Broads ain't zuppose to have guns, "He complained as he sat back down at his desk,"Annoyin azz bitch."

"Clearly, you have not seen Thelma and Lousie," I replied as I went back to the intern's desk, pulled up a chair and sat down with Scene and Intern 2.

"What was that?" Metal came rushing in.

"Oh. Oh. OH, "Scene jolted and jittered. "Old School snuck up on Hip Hop and Hip Hop was cared so then. Then. Then, "Scene dragged out as she began swaying left and right, "Hip Hop got scared and shot scarfman in the face."

"Just like Marvin in Pulp Fiction," I sighed.

"What? Say what? What! Say What! What?! Say What?!" Metal screamed before running to scarfman's aid. "It's going to be okay, buddy. You'll get through this," Metal stroked scarfman's hand as he choked back tears. "I'm going to get you some help, I promise," Metal said before he ran off with tears in his eyes.

"Hmm," Idol pulled out her Ipad,"Metal thinks piles of scarves is dying."

Hours later, Metal and with the help of Scene, patched up Scarfman. It was weird seeing a man as hard shelled as him, care about a pile of clothes immensely. To celebrate, Metal even gave scarfman piggy back rides through the building. It's like he loved that thing more than Rayna. But of course, who wouldn't?

"Beep Beep Bep Beeep Beep," I heard from somewhere in the room.

"Does anyone else here that?" I asked, hoping I wasn't crazy.

"Beep Beep Boop," the noise came again.

"Scene hears it too. Scene hears it! Scene's ears picked up the sound," Scene became spastic.

"That noise? Where is it coming from?" Idol asked as she plugged her ears, "It sounds like the annoying sound of HER!"

"Whose her?" I inquested.

"Her!" Idol pointed up to an odd looking woman.

The woman had blocky fire red hair, wide and circular black and white eyes and a weirdly shaped smile. Her clothes were neon coloured and looked like it was made of plastic and plastered to her skin. In a way, she looked like a video game character.

"Beep Boop Beep," is all that came from her mouth.

"Why can't I understand her?" I looked at Idol for answers.

"Because," Idol unplugged her fingers from her ears, "You're not reading."

"Reading? Reading what?" I gave Idol a dumb struck look then looked back at the woman.

To my surprise, a white text box had appeared in front of the mystery woman and words began to type out in black pixels. As the woman spoke in Beeps, the text started to write,_ "I am not HER. My name is Chiptune. Only a simple minded bitch would address me as that."_

"That's Chiptune?" I whispered to Intern 2 and Intern 2 nodded in response. "She's like a character out of a video game. Which would make sense since Chiptune is 8-bit music created from the sound chips of video games but really? She speaks via text box!"

"_Do you have a problem with that_?" She beeped and her text box followed.

"No?" I mumbled, "Why are you here, anyway? "

"_To take Indie back!_" said the text box and oddly, the music in the room changed into an upbeat battle theme.

"Oh no," Idol groaned, "The music changed. Everybody, brace yourselves."

"Wait. What is going on?" I asked everyone but I could tell everyone was waiting for Chiptune to make her first move.

Chiptune pulled out a clear Gameboy and pressed a few buttons. Within moments, Indie walked out of his office in a daze and joined Chiptune by her side. He turned his head, exposing a cable that was stuck in his neck, and kissed Chiptune on the cheek.

"What is that," I muttered to myself as my eyes scanned the cable that was in Indie's neck. It was small in width, gray and connected Indie's neck to Chiptune's Gameboy. She pressed a few more buttons and Indie stroked her hair lovingly. It appears that she controls Indie with her Gameboy but how did she…? Wait, this is MyMusic we're talking about. Anything can happen.

"You can't just force Indie to date you," I shouted at her, "A puppet cannot love it's master since it cannot make decisions by itself." I walked up to Indie and went to pull the cable from his neck but Indie picked me up and threw me. Being connected to a video game must have given him super powers because I landed on the other side of the room.

Intern 2 rushed to my aid and searched me for injury. I wasn't roughed up too bad but my ankle was sore. I must have landed on it because I felt a sharp pain when I stood up and put pressure on it.

_"Nice try, little girl,"_ Chiptune beeped loudly in a high pitch as the words began flowing onto the text box, _"If you want Indie back, you're going to have to win him back the old fashion way."_

Before I could question her, Indie and Chiptune's image started to waver and pixelate. Within seconds, the pixels flowed up into the air and disappeared.

They were gone.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened!?" I shouted as I limped over to Intern 2's desk and leaned on it.

"Well, let's see," Idol touched her lips with her pointer finger and thought back,"Chiptune dropped by the office to force Indie into being her boyfriend again. You met Chiptune, the music changed and Indie kicked your ass."

"Oh gee, thanks for informing me," I snapped at Idol.

"You asked," she whined in her annoying valley girl voice.

"I meant the little Harry Houdini act they just pulled," I shouted at Idol. Idol, not knowing who Harry Houdini was, tilted her head and pouted her lips. "Why did they disappear?" I face palmed.

"Oh," She untilted her head and smiled," When Chippy does that, she usually drags people to her video game world. I remember when we were best friends and we used to go shopping in her video games. The outfits were too blocky and I looked totally fat but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Waahhhhhhh! No fair! Scene is jealous. That mean old nasty Chiptune took my Indie and went to the awesome 8-bit world! I want my Indie back. I want him back! Giiiimmmmmmmeeeeeeee! I want. I want. I want!" Scene threw herself on the floor and started hitting it with her first,"Gimme back Indie!"

"None of dis shit would have happed if Shawty over here would have gave me my glock," Hip Hop pointed at me.

"As much as I hate this Chiptune bitch, shooting her is not the answer," I sighed.

"Puttin a cap in her dome is always the answer, son." Hip Hop disagreed.

"Now, Now" Intern 2 held his hands up in surrender, "We have to get Indie back."

Metal who had been completely quiet the whole time, finally spoke up, "Why would you of all people suggest we get Indie back? You're like his butt monkey. "

"Indie is our boss," Intern 2 reassured Metal, "He probably would have done the same for us." Everyone, except Scene, groaned and muttered about how Indie doesn't care about anyone other than himself. Even I joined it because I know this to be true. "Fine," Intern 2 shrugged, "But without Indie, who will sign your paychecks."

"You're right!" Idol stood up and joined by Intern 2's side, "We do need Indie. I need Indie. I also need a new pair of Dolce and Gabbana to match my Alexander McQueen outfits."

"Um. Okay?" Intern 2 muttered to himself," Anyone else?"

One by one, everyone joined Intern 2's side but for many different reasons. Hip Hop joined because 'you never leave a homie hanging and you always got their backs'. Scene joined because her oblivious crush on Indie and she thought saving him would make him like her. Metal joined because Indie is the boss man and he needs the money.

There I was, left alone on my side. I didn't join because I didn't want to. I didn't join because with my hurt ankle, would I be of any help? Indie easily defeated me so what use could I be?

I looked at my eager coworkers and felt a ping of guilt. They were able to help Indie at all costs and I was here, pitying myself when I could be like them. Even if they have shallow or greedy reasons, they're willing to risk it all for Indie.

"So," Intern 2's face showed his hurt puppy dog look, "Will you join us?"

"I have too," I joked at looked at my coworkers, "If I don't go and protect you guys, you might get yourselves killed."

Just then the infamous duo walked in. Dubstep and Techno had been out all day accompanying the talent to television producer meetings, concerts and who knows what else. They were like babysitters and managers all in one.

"How is everyone doing today?" Techno asked with a wide smile, "Is everyone PLUR?"

"We're just going to an 8-bit world to rescue Indie from his ex-girlfriend Chiptune, who is now controlling him through a cable connected from his neck to her Gameboy," I informed her.

"BlizzzMmmDop,"Dubstep said in his language.

"Dubstep asked if we could join," Techno translated.

"Sure," Intern 2 shrugged, "Like they always say: The more the merrier."

Everyone gathered in the recording room, surrounding a television. But it wasn't a normal television. Nope, it gave off a glow that I've only seen at Dubstep and Techno's raves. Not only was it glowing lighter than a glow stick and drug induced party, but on the screen, you could see a video game playing by itself.

"Are you sure this is how you get into Chiptune's 8-bit world?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course. You enter through there," Idol pointed her perfectly manicured finger at a Super Nintendo on the ground in front of the television. The cartridge within the Super Nintendo was entitled 'Chiptune's Castle'.

"How do we get in?" Metal questioned, "I mean, I know I could head bang anything but I don't think it'll get me into the television."

"No, you idiot," She picked up the controller and showed it to us. "If I remember correctly, all you have to do is hold onto the controller and select start. After that, you'll be sucked into the game faster than a super model can eat a candy bar."

I didn't get Idol's metaphor but I went along with what she said.

I've played Super Nintendo before and I must admit that today's video games may have better graphics but nothing can compare to the feeling you get when you play an old school, 8-bit video game. The pixels and classic music. The ability to fix almost any glitch by blowing the cartridge. The satisfaction you get when you finish a game your parents played when they were kids. Those things you just can't get with today's violent first person shooter games or Sim games where teens express their God complexes.

"Is everyone ready?" Intern 2 looked around at his fellow coworkers. We either nodded in response or said something to assure Intern 2 we had his back.

"Okay everyone. Grab onto some part of the controller," She held the controller out and everyone made sure to touch at least some part of it. "Game on!" Idol shouted as she pressed start and the world around us started to change.

I felt a familiar sensation as I left reality and join Chiptune's fantasy world. It was warm and I felt like I was floating through space and time. Drifting through who knows what, trying to reach my destination. If I remember correctly, I'll know what happens next but I hope I'm wrong.

"Ow!" I shouted as I hit the ground, "How come whenever I go from one world to another, I always get thrown about and land on the ground. Well, at least that fixed my ankle."

"Whoa!" I heard Scene screech, "Scene looks so cute. Scene wishes she could take a photo."

I stared at Scene to understand what she was blahhing about and then I noticed it. Her appearance had changed. Scene was wearing a pink sweet Lolita dress with white stockings. Upon her head was a nurses hat with a red cross on it and she carried a staff with a serpent wrapping itself around the top.

I looked around and examined everyone's costume. Intern 2 was dressed in a blue shirt, blue and white stripped plants and a blue cape that covered his mouth. Atop his head was a wizard's hat that when combined with his cape, made it hard to see his face. Almost like the black mage from Final Fantasy. Next was Idol who was dawned in… a bunny outfit? Really?! What good will that serve as armor? After shaking my head at Idol's attire, I glanced at Dubstep and Techno and was shocked that their outfits didn't change at all. They still wore their neon coloured clothes with their headphones. I checked out Hip Hop's armor and was surprised to see that he was dressed like he came out of a resident evil game. Heavily armored and carrying guns. Well, at least he came prepared but not as prepared as Metal. The only difference between his outfit and his normal clothes was these appeared to be made out of several types of metal and chain mail. I wonder if that's heavy.

"Awwws," Scene whined, "Why didn't Old School, Techno and Dubstep's outfits change? They would have looked so cute. Just look at Scene."

"Huh?" I stared down at my clothes and realized they didn't change much. I was just wearing a purple halter top and black waist high shorts with black thigh highs. It wasn't a big change but I did notice I had black fingerless gloves and a pair of brass knuckles in my pocket.

"Oh shit," I heard a high pitched, nasally voice mutter.

Everyone must have noticed it too and turned to see Chiptune run off into the pixelated forest. I ran after her but was stopped when I heard Hip Hop shout for me to do so. I knew better than to not trust a video game buff so I walked back to my team.

"I could have gotten her," I snapped at Hip Hop.

"You of all people should know how these video games work," Hip Hop lectured me, "Within that forest are monsters and bosses. We should become acquainted with our abilities and limitations before we go after her. This is her world so she has home field advantage."

"Hip Hop!" Scene gasped, "You're speaking like a normal person. Scene is so shocked."

"This is serious business so I will be serious," He replied, "Now, let's try to get a bit of training." He turned to a tree and pointed at it before commanding us, "Everyone pick a tree and attack it. I will observe your stats and tell you your strengths and weaknesses."

I stood in front of a tree and pondered on how I would attack. I didn't have any weapons except the brass knuckles. I don't understand what good they will do but I could try. I slipped the brass knuckles over my gloved hands and punched the tree has hard as I could. After I punched it, the image of the tree wavered and the number 54 appeared above the spot I punched. I must have done 54 hit damage. I wonder if that's good or not. I continued to attack the tree with a variation of kicks and punches and the hit points ranged from 32 to 60. After the fifth attack, the tree broke.

"Good," Hip Hop patted my shoulder, "You're a close range melee fighter. Now let's observe the others."

Hip Hop and I gather around Scene and watched as she tried beating the Tree to death with her staff. Unfortunately the staff only did 20 point damage and left her feeling very fatigued.

"Scene doesn't know why she can't fight like Old School," Scene cried, "Scene just wanted to help."

As soon as Scene ended her sentence, a number appeared upon the tree but it wasn't damage points. Somehow Scene had added 110 points to the Tree's health.

"See," Scene sobbed harder, "I can't do anything right. I healed the tree."

"No, that's good," Hip Hop comforted her, "You're our healer. You'll do low DPS but your heals are very high. You're very important to our team. Especially if some of us lose our entire HP, then you can revive us."

Scene cheered and joined us as we walked over to Techno and Dubstep. I didn't know what to expect out of them but it was probably going to be awesome.

I watched Dubstep take out a very large speaker from nowhere. A subwoofer I assumed. He pointed the subwoofer at the tree, took out a microphone headset and spoke into it.

"CRAWNK CRAWNK CRAWNK" Dubstep said into the microphone and the whole ground shook. The vibrations from his subwoofer had blown the tree to bits. Talk about over kill.

Everyone was doing great except Techno and Idol. Techno's attack was that she shot blinding colourful lights out but it had no effect on the tree. Idol, the girl she is, tried…I don't know how to explain it. I think she tried seducing the tree.

"I don't think your abilities are working because we're attacking plants, not humanoids and animals. Here," He pointed to a few sheep in the distance, "Try attacking them."

I was baffled when Idol's seduction attempts actually worked. She blew a kiss at the sheep and it fell under her control. It was like her little slave, doing her every whim and command. Mind control. That could come in handy. Techno's power, on the other hand, blinded the sheep. They were unable to move around efficiently and kept stumbling into each other.

"Okay," Hip Hop gathered everyone's attention, "Here are your strengths and weaknesses. Dubstep has the highest DPS out of all us here but for him to attack; he must waste a time preparing his ability. Within that window of time, the enemy could finish Dubstep off before he even made a move. Old School has the second highest DPS but her HP is complete shit."

"Wait," I addressed Hip Hop, "How do you know what my HP is?"

"There," He pointed above my head and a bar appeared, "You HP bar is above your head. I would tell you to pay attention to it but I think you could feel when your HP is low. But you should always keep an eye on your HP."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now back to what I was saying," He started, "Old School has shit HP and since she's a close range melee fighter, she'll be receiving most of the damage. She will act as our tank but she will need the help of Scene. Scene has excellent heals but her DPS is low. I suggest Old School and Scene stay together but not too close. Old School will be sent in first to aggro the monster. With her distracting the monster, we'll attack from the sides. Understand? Now Intern 2 seems to be a spell caster. He's great at long range attacks but he can't defend himself from close range attacks. Once again, that's why Old School must be the one who the monster focuses all his aggro on. Idol and Techno are virtually useless unless the monster is an animal or at least somewhat humanoid. I advise Techno be paired with Dubstep. If Techno blinds the enemy, then Dubstep will be able set up his stereo and destroy the enemy. If we don't need to kill a humanoid or monster, we'll just have Idol seduce it and control it as we see fit."

"What about you and Metal?" Idol dusted off the fishnet stockings to her outfit.

"Metal is a melee fighter but he does low DPS since he wears bulky armor. His HP being just as shitty as Old School's, so he'll fight the enemy when Old School distracts them. I can do a medium level of DPS and am a long range fight," he held up his guns, "But my ammo is limited so once I'm out of bullets, I'll be doing low DPS by pistoling whipping them."

"Why aren't I paired up with anyone?" Intern 2 asked weakly.

"You have the ability to heal but not as much as Scene," Hip Hop answered, "You'll be attacking the monster but also healing everyone, including Scene, if our HP becomes low."

"Okay," Intern 2 muttered.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go!" Hip Hop shouted before running into the forest. Everyone looked at each other confused then shrugged, before running after Hip Hop.

The battles were tedious and a bit annoying but with the help of Hip Hop's commands, we didn't die. From the map that was conveniently placed in the left hand corner of the sky, we fought our way to a castle. We killed mostly mad cows, demonized sheep and a few soldiers before the castle was in sight. They didn't put up much of a fight and the loot was bullshit. What was anyone in my team going to do with a bag of marbles or beef jerky, unless of course, we got hungry.

"Should we just open the door? It seems like it'd be a trap," Idol complained as we reached the castle doors.

"Really Idol? Have you ever played Super Mario? The traps are inside. Not at the front door," I informed her.

Hip Hop, the bravest of us all, went in first. After walking around, he signaled us to come in. The inside reminded me of Bowsers castle with its ugly gray bricks and the tacky red velvet decorations that were placed in odd spaces.

"The map says that we just need to get through three rooms ," Scene informed us, "Scene is so excited. Yay. Yay. Yay. Yay. Yay!"

"Shut up Scene or someone might hear!" Hip Hop shouted at her.

"Umm. Too late," I pointed to a group of men covered from head to toe in armor, "Run!"

Following the map, we ran into the first room that would lead us to Chiptune and Indie. It wasn't that large but it fit all of us in it. The room was gray just like the other rooms we've seen so far but the only difference was there a big red button, on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

As Idol, the last to enter the room, stepped away from the door, the door behind her suddenly vanished.

"Hey guys," Idol whined, "The door suddenly vanished."

"Should Scene push the button?" Scene eyed the buttoned like it was a delicious steak dinner. Her scene kid tendencies must be dying to press that button but we didn't know what it did.

"What? Are you stupid? You probably shouldn't press the button," Metal slapped her hand away from it.

Just then, spikes appeared on the ceiling and began lowering slowly. Closer and closer they came, causing us to panic.

"Scene! I told you not to hit the button," Metal yelled at her.

"Scene didn't hit it, she swears!" Scene freaked out. Her normal spastic behavior has doubled with the panic.

"I know you did," Metal accused her.

"I didn't. Scene didn't. AHHHH," Scene screamed and hid in the corner of the room.

"Um. I don't want to break up your fight but if we don't do something quick, this might end up being messy," Intern 2 informed us.

"Wait," Hip Hop interjected, "Scene said she didn't press the button?"

"Yes! Scene didn't press the button," Scene hugged her knees and rocked back and forth, "I didn't push it."

"I know," Hip Hop replied to the crazy Scene, "Push it."

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"What? Say What? What! Say What! What?! Say What?!" Metal exclaimed.

"Scene doesn't know if she should push it. Scene doesn't...Metal said," Scene mumbled to herself.

"Just shut up and push it!" Hip Hop screamed at her.

Obeying Hip Hop's orders, Scene ran to the button and pressed it as hard as she could. As soon as she did, the button made a meow sound and the spikes retracted all the way back up to where they started.

"Thank god," Idol sighed in relief.

"Good thinking about pressing that button, Hip Hop," I started, "A few more seconds and we would have be-"

The spiked ceiling began lowering once more at the same slow pace as before.

"Dammit Scene," Metal shook Scene, "You pressed the button again, didn't you?"

"No..I didn't," Scene whined.

Scene and Metal began bickering over whether she pressed the button again or not. Metal was spot on and didn't believe what Scene was saying. They kept fighting and fighting until the ceiling was only six feet above our heads.

"Oh come on," I moved past them and pressed the button again, causing the ceiling to go back to its starting point.

Metal and Scene stopped fighting and looked at the ceiling in shock and awe.

"I don't get it," Metal mumbled.

I pointed to the ceiling. "The roof caves in," I pressed the button," And when you press the button, it resets. See?"

"Oh," I heard Metal and Scene reply.

"So, if the button resets the ceiling, how do we find our way out?" Intern 2 questioned.

"Well, this is just the first room so it'll be extremely easy," Hip Hop answered him, "We'll just look around and see if there's a way out."

We spent hours in that room, searching every crack and space that room had to offer but there was no way out. Scene would standby the button and press it whenever it got too low.

Several more hours later and I began to become annoyed.

"I'm getting tired of this," I shouted.

"We can't stop pressing the button or we'll all die," Metal complained.

Tired from the hours of searching, the spikes drew closer and closer to us. We waited for Scene to press the button but she had fallen asleep. The spikes were only a few feet above us when they suddenly retracted all the way to the top and a door appeared.

"I get it," Hip Hop observed the ceiling, "If you don't press the button, the door appears."

"What? Say What? What! Say What! What?! Say What?!" Metal exclaimed.

After Metal threw a temper tantrum, we made it to the Second room with ease. The second room was empty like the first one except for a talking door. The door reminded me of Metal's Eddie but this one was nicer. The door didn't have us answer some ridiculous riddle but it asked us a question.

"What video game literally ruined Atari?" the door asked. It's face reminded me of a stone golem. It's eyes glowed but I wasn't scared.

"I actually know this one," I approached the door, "I saw a documentary on video games and they did a segment on it."

Everyone waited for my answer but I felt like holding out to build tension.

"The answer is E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial," I told the door.

The door chuckled which made everyone, including me feel uneasy, "Correct. "

Everyone cheered behind me.

Thank god I get bored and watch the history channel from time to time.

I turned the knob but it didn't open. The door was still locked. What kind of trick was this? Did the door lie to me? Did I get the answer wrong?

"What gives?" I asked the door, pissed off.

"I would like to make a deal with you and your team since you got the answer to the question on your first try," The door explained, "If you can answer the following question in one try, I will let you bypass the third room. Meaning if you answer the question correctly, when you open me, you'll be in Miss Chiptune's lair."

"What do you think?" I looked by at my team.

"It can't hurt to answer it," Intern 2 replied.

"And if we get it right, we'll be closer to saving Indie," Idol added.

"But we don't know what the stone face will ask. Scene is scared that it'll be something creepy," Scene hid behind Idol, "Like a troll."

"Calm down, Scene" I turned back to the door, "We'll do it. What is the question?"

"What is the Konami code?" The door asked nonchalantly.

Konami code? I've heard of that before but why can't I remember it? Is it left right up down select? No. Is it up left right B start? No. Why can't I remember it? It's on the tip of my tongue. I wish I could remember. I wish I could remember. Oh my god! Why can't I remember?!

"Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Start," Hip Hop said, breaking my concentration.

I stared at Hip Hop but he seemed so sure of himself. Confident that he had answered correctly. If he can be confident, I can too. I believe he is right.

"Hmm," the door smiled, "It appears we have a veteran player in our mist. Your answer was correct." The door opened by itself and I peered inside. The door wasn't lying. I could see right into Chiptune's room.

When everyone got through the door, it closed itself and locked. I wasn't surprised since this is usually the time when the boss battle happens. In every video game, as soon as you reach your destination, the boss magically appears and you battle it out for the prize.

"There's Indie" Scene shouted as she pointed to Indie. He was on the other side of a bridge with an axe.

"This seems so familiar," I muttered to myself.

As soon as I finished that sentence, the music changed into the same upbeat, boss theme played ominously. Scene sunk lower behind Idol but everyone else was alert and on their toes for what could come next.

"Nice of you to join us," the annoying high pitched voice called from the shadows. Beside Indie appeared the red hair, pixelated bitch Chiptune.

"Why can I hear her?" I asked Idol.

"This is her world," Idol explained, "She doesn't need a text box here."

"Fine with me," I replied before dashing off.

I charged across the bridge and punched Chiptune right in her pretty pixeled face dealing 60 damage points. That should do enough to make her focus her aggro on me.

"Indie, sweety" she growled, "Take care of these pests."

Indie slid in front of his commander and grabbed my arm. This time it didn't hurt as much as when he did it back in the office. We were matched in strength which was perfectly fine with me. I didn't need to be stronger to beat the crap out of him and honesty; I wanted to do this for so long. I shook from his grip, pulled back my fist and was about to punch him but Scene yelled at me to stop.

"Don't hurt Indie!" Scene pleaded.

I drew myself back a few feet to give myself some distance from Indie, making it easier to dodge any attacks. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone getting in the best position for them to attack.

"Don't you dare!" Chiptune shouted in her Jennifer Tilly voice, "Guards, get them!"

The men in metal suits of armor came flooding in from the door. From the HP bars above their heads, they could be easily dealt with but what could stop more of them from coming?

"Idol, Metal, Dubstep, take care of the guards," Hip Hop demanded, "Old School, Intern 2, take care of Chiptune. I'll go one on one with Indie. Scene will heal and Techno, blind anyone but our team mates. Also, do not touch the axe. I repeat, no touching the axe."

"Got it," I replied.

"Can do," Idol cheered.

"Scene will do her best" Scene joined in.

"Okay, Boss man," Metal groaned.

"It's very UnPLUR to do this, "Techno sighed.

"Zop Zowwwp," Dubstep said to Techno.

"You're right, Dubstep. Anything to get Indie back," Techno nodded.

"Intern 2, get behind me," I said without breaking eye contact with Indie.

"I'm here," I heard his voice from my back.

"Okay, on the count of three, run" I told him, "One….Two…..Three." I drop kicked Indie, causing him to fall onto the ground hard. As he regained composure, Intern 2 and I ran past Indie to Chiptune.

From my point of view, I could see that Idol had seduced and gain control of most of the guards and had them fighting amongst each other. Techno blinded the soldiers who weren't Idol's slaves and Dubstep took them out with his subwoofer. And Metal..Metal was beating everyone with his head. Head butting the enemy to victory. Nice.

Hip Hop was approaching Indie slowly and trying to talk him out of his trance.

"Indie, we go way back. I don't want to hurt you," Hip Hop dropped his guns and kicked them over to Indie, "See?"

Indie didn't move. He didn't go to pick up the guns but instead, kicked them off the bridge, leaving Hip Hop defenseless.

"Don't you remember me buddy?" Hip Hop's face showed great sadness, "We solved mysteries together. I was the Watson to your Sherlock."

Indie ignored Hip Hop's words and went to punch him, but Hip Hop dodged it. He continued to throw punches at Hip Hop but he never made any contact.

"Indie….I have a terrible secret that I've been keeping from you," Hip Hop started, "I'm a…I'm a…..I'm a poser.."

"What?" Indie broke from his trance for a few seconds then fell back into it.

"I'm a poser," Hip Hop continued, "I'm a renaissance fair loving, Doctor Who watching nerd."

Hip Hop's words were getting through to Indie. Chiptune's power couldn't beat Indie's hate for posers. The rage and surprise of this news would soon break the spell on Indie. All Hip Hop had to do was keep talking.

"I play Monsters and Mainstream. I am a cello teacher. I like Star Trek, Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings. I think Avatar is the best movie ever created. I can even speak Na'vi," Hip Hop's words caused Indie to shake and jitter.

"I don't understand," Indie replied as he held his head,"I..can't..I..Can't.."

"I have an elf princess sword right on my wall in my bedroom, along with my light sabers and sonic screwdriver."

"Why? Indie yelled, "Why would you lie to me, Hip Hop."

Chiptune's hold on Indie was shattered. Hip Hop had did it but now Hip Hop was stuck with an enraged Indie.

Back in my battle, we had gotten Chiptune's HP bar halfway down. Intern 2 was far away from the action, casting spells however he saw fit while I was on the front line, giving and receiving blows.

"I will never let you have Indie," Chiptune screeched as she went to slap me but I grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"You can't have Indie, you crazy bitch," I twisted her arm harder, causing her 20 points of damage.

"Why?" She reached back and pulled on my hair, lowering my HP with every tug she gave. With me by the hair, she pinned me down and stared into my eyes, "Indie would never date a slutty purple haired freak like you!" She yanked my hair a few more times before she suddenly caught fire.

Intern 2 casted a spell which brought the HP I lost back up and I pinned her down, "You wanna pull hair. Let's pull hair." I slid my hand into her hair, making sure to get a firm grip and I tugged as hard as I could.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," She whimpered but I didn't care.

"I am not a slut. And why would I want Indie? I have Intern 2!" I informed her as I continued to tug.

"Ow…Wait, what?" She stopped screaming in pain and looked at me seriously," You're dating Intern 2?"

"Yeah." I stopped tugging, "Don't you watch the show? I've been dating him for almost a month now."

"Wait?" She repeated and then she was frozen in a brick of ice. Intern 2 must have frozen her.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Dubstep setting up his subwoofer. He was planning on overkilling Chiptune but what she said. She honesty didn't know Intern 2 and I were dating? And she thought I was going after Indie? This makes no sense.

"Old School, get out of there!" Intern 2 shouted at me.

"I can't just leave her here," I called back.

"Zooombumdub," Dubstep said into his headset, causing a wall of vibrations to come my way.

I couldn't leave her there so I grabbed her and jumped out of the way before Dubstep's attack blew a hole in the wall.

"Why did you save her?" Intern 2 asked me.

"Something isn't right here. I need you to defrost her," I commanded my spell caster boyfriend.

"But…Alright," He sighed as he chanted a few words, the ice around her melted and she began moving again.

"Chiptune, why did you think Intern 2 and I were dating?" I asked her after she fully recovered.

"Indie," she coughed, "Indie told me that Intern 2 and you were dating just for the show. It wasn't real and that you were actually dating him."

"What? Say What? What! Say What? What?! Say What?!" I copied Metal's saying.

"Yeah, "She sat up, "Indie's been saying it all over his page."

"Really….." I looked at Indie who was wrestling Hip Hop to the ground. After a few minutes of watching, I realized they were playing, not fighting.

"Yeah. I can even show you," She said and within no time we were back at MyMusic. No floating, drifting or falling sensations. Just back at MyMusic, wearing the same boring clothes we came into work with.

Chiptune quickly took out her cellphone and showed me Indie's page. What she said was true. Indie had been spreading lies about the members of MyMusic online. That jerk.

"Ummm. What just happened?" Metal asked with a big red mark on his head. He must have gotten it from all the head butts.

"Apparently, Indie has been posting that he and I are dating on his social networks," I explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Idol rolled her eyes, "You're just trying to be the center of attention again."

_"When I heard that OSIN2 was fake and that Old School was dating Indie, I just lost it,"_ Chiptune beeped and her textbox wrote. I guess in reality, she does have to talk like that.

"So this isn't all Chiptune's fault," I added, "Indie got us into this mess."

Everyone turned and gave Indie a dirty look, even Intern 2 who is usually passive aggressive.

"I had to waste my day trying to rescue you when this was your fault," Idol snapped, "I could have been online shopping.

"Dude, you never lie about these things," Metal agreed.

"I could have been filing papers or balancing books but I rallied everyone up to come and get you. I told people how important you were to us and this was your fault," Intern 2 shouted at Indie which shocked everyone.

"I know," Indie sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, sorry is not going to cut it," I informed him.

I had found an old Atari in one of Indie's boxes of hipster stuff and set it up. With the help of Chiptune, Indie was sucked into the worse game of all time: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. It was fun to watch Indie perform mind numbing task in the horribly coloured world.

"How long do I have to play this terrible game?" Indie called out from the television.

"Until it pleases us!" I replied as everyone took turns controlling Indie in the game that ruined Atari.

I love my job.

* * *

**A/N: I parodied a bunch of stuff in this chapter, I must admit. I just couldn't help it.  
**

**Since you guys have been so great, next chapter will be a treat for you guy. I'll see how much you guys like it, and add a similar treat to a few chapters after it.  
**

**A collection of MyMusicShow fan fics can be found here:  
**

**wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/community/MyMusicShow_Community/101983/**

******(Note: Replace the DOT with .)**  


**Thank you for reading. Please review if you'd like.  
**


	13. One Month Anniversary

**A/N: So I don't take up space, I won't post my usual replies to comments here. I would like to say that I am sorry I've been late with the update. I was trying to figure out a loophole so that I could remain rated T and give you guys your treat. I ended up making two versions of this story. A censored and uncensored. The censored one will be posted here and the uncensored will be posted on my AO3 account:**

**wwwDOTarchiveofourownDOTorg/works/482064/chapters/848391#main**

**Also, because I'll be going to college soon, I'll probably update about seven more chapters to complete the season then go on a hiatus (aside from one-shots every now and then). When I'm settled into college, I will start a new season and update chapters more regularly. **

**I would like to thank XxUnwrittenxX for doing my song ship request. You should check out her stories because she is an awesome writer and a person of good character. She is also taking ship song requests.**

**Also, Thank you guys. I have officially broken 1K views and written 50+K words. Whoot celebrate!  
**

* * *

"Old School, we've noticed that you've been changing," Indie informed me with a serious look.

He had called everyone but the interns into the conference room for a surprise meeting but now it seems more like an intervention. I don' know why we were having this meeting or possible intervention. If I changed, it wasn't drastically and I haven't even noticed I was changing. Maybe I've been making too many popular mainstream, new generation references. Oh god, Indie thinks I'm a poser. He's going to fire me. Ugh. And I like this job too. Yes, the coworkers can be annoying and random but they're my family now. They can't kick me out of my family.

Can they?

"What do you mean?" my voice crackled and I tried not to make eye contact with everyone.

They were sitting in their usual seats at the table. Indie was at the head, staring me down while Idol was on his right hand side and his best mate, Hip Hop was on his left. Closest to me was Techno and Dubstep who were never separated and almost joined at the hip. Standing up was Metal who was leaning against the wall. He had an angered look on his face and his arms were crossed tightly in front of him.

"It's okay, honey" Idol pleaded. Her brown eyes were filled with concern and sorrow which were emotions she only felt for herself, when she can't get the latest trends. This must be really serious.

Oh my god. I'm screwed. Screwed. Screwed. Screwed. I'm so fired.

"I don't understand," I looked around at everyone, waiting for them to explain but they didn't. They just stared at me with those judging eyes. Those painfully judging eyes.

"I didn't understand it my first time either," Metal sighed, uncrossing his arms, "But I understand that you're old enough to handle it."

"Handle what?!" I shouted, scared for my life. They were being so cryptic and it was driving me insane. Just tell me already. I need to know.

"Old School," Indie sighed as he adjusted his suspenders, "Have you and Intern 2…" He broke eye contact with me and focused on the table, "Have you and Intern 2…you know?"

"I know what?" I shook my head confused, "Just spit it out. I'm dying here."

"Have you and Intern 2 had sex yet!" Idol blurted out quickly before Indie could speak.

"What?" I replied dumbstruck. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

What the hell is this meeting about?

"You know, bumping uglies," Indie said.

"Fucking," Hip Hop explained in his thug voice. I guess he was back to being the gangsta Hip Hop again.

"Using lip-gloss at Ozzfest," Metal added.

"Being very PLUR!" Techno exclaimed.

"SssssssBOMP" Dubstep said in his gibberish language.

"Dubstep says making beautiful beats," Techno translated.

"I know what sex is," I informed them, "I was referring to the fact that you would ask that question."

"Well," Indie took control of the meeting again, "We've been noticing this change in you."

"What change?" I bellowed exasperated, "You have yet to tell me what change you have noticed."

"Just take a look," Idol pulled out her Ipad and played the last video that was posted onto YouTube

(Television viewer mode/Flashback Camera)

I stared at the camera crew as I sat down in the confession booth. I was shaking so much from excitement, I felt like I was going too exploded. The crew had a hard time putting the microphone box on me but I didn't care. I was too happy to care.

"So, Old School," a man in the crew asked when he finally got the mic on, "What are you so happy about?"

"Don't act like you don't know," I smiled extremely wide at the camera. I felt like my cheek bones were going to tear through my skin. Gah. I'm so happy. "In a few days, it'll be me and Intern 2's one month anniversary. I have the whole thing planned out. I got him tickets for the stamp convention and while he's away, I'll cook and prepare everything before he comes home. While we eat, we'll watch a documentary on the importance of lint," I shrieked.

"What if Intern 2 forgot about your one month anniversary?" the crew member asked, killing my joy.

"Why?" I tilted my head in a Scene like fashion.

"_What are you offering are you offering? Are you offering? Is it free?" _The intro played, cutting my confession scene off.

The video went back to me, sitting in the confession booth with a less widened smile than before. I was trying to stay positive since worse things could happen. I needed to look on the bright side.

"So how have you been feeling?" the crew man asked as he straightened his hat.

I looked off to the side then back at the camera,"Um. I've been feeling great but a little odd."

The video cut to me sitting on Scene's desk while Intern 2 typed away at his computer. He was wearing a less formal blue collared shirt and light brown dress pants. Even I dressed less pin up, for I wore a white blouse shirt, a black pencil skirt and even my glasses because I had run out of my special brand contacts.

What the video never showed was that Scene's chair was broken by Metal a few days ago. The video also didn't explain what Intern 2 and I were doing. Instead of showing us balance the books for all the damages MyMusic has undergone, the video showed me pulling my hair out of it's ponytail and shaking it. It's like the person who edited the video wanted me to appear erotic because they slowed down the hair shake and paired it to a scene of me pushing up my glasses. Those things were actually a good thirty minutes apart but for anyone watching, they happened together.

(Television viewer mode/Flashback Camera off)

"See?" Idol said as she stopped the video on her beloved Ipad,"You were clearly giving Intern 2 signals."

"Signals?" I blushed,"Those actions weren't simultaneous. Someone edited it to make it look like that!"

"And what about the sexy secretary look?" Indie eagerly asked as he played with his finger anxiously.

"Sexy secretary?" I rolled my eyes,"It was laundry day. All my normal old school clothes were dirty so I wore my formal church going, job interview clothes."

"Com on Shawty," Hip Hop joined in,"Yo don't need ta feelz ashamed. Errbody needs a lil love. Do yo get wat I'm saying?"

I gave Hip Hop a confused look as I tried decoding his thug life lingo,"Not really." I started backing up towards the door. Slowly, I inched my way from this awkward and insane conversation. Inch. Inch. Inch. Freedom was so close to me. So close.

When I felt the door at my back, I quickly turned around and grabbed the doorknob. With a twist, I could be out of this room. I could finally breathe normally. My face could actually go back to it's regular shade. My heart would stop racing and pounding with all it's might.

"It's so cute how that dapper, noble Intern 2 files MyMusic's documents by date and alphabetical order," I heard the nasal, valley girl voice speak.

That passage caused my wildly beating heart to stop. At least, I think it did. Time stopped for me because if it kept going, I'd die. I'd die from embarrassment. How does she know those words. I never told her them. Wait, did I? No, I didn't. I don't trust her. But how could she have known those words.

"I know we're not dating yet but with all the OSIN2 shippers, I have the confidence to ask him out,"Idol continued causing me to turn and look at her. She was reading my most private words from her stupid little Ipad. God, is she that much of a bitch that she has to invade my privacy?

"Idol...," my voice was low and full of anger.

"But confidence isn't enough. Whenever I'm alone with him, I want to pin that adorable little Intern down on his desk, rip open his formal suit and have my way with him. God, I'd start-" Idol tried to finish the sentence but couldn't. I had grabbed her Ipad away from that she-devil

"Where did you get this?!" I demanded as I held up her Ipad.

"Uhh. The Apple store?" She answered confused,"I thought you knew that."

"No," I tapped her head with the Ipad,"The document you were reading from." I gazed her Ipad and felt a need urge to strangle her.

Upon her Ipad was a document from my daily journal that I kept on a flash drive. I first started the journal in my junior year of high school and added entries whenever I could. It had so many embarrassing things in it and SHE read it. How could she? How did she even get my files?

"Oh," Idol laughed nervously,"Remember when I hated you? Well, I swiped your flash drive and downloaded your files. I was going to keep them as blackmail but they were just too good to release to the public." Idol reached for her Ipad but I pulled it away,"Also we're friends so I don't want to blackmail you anymore. I haven't even read all of them yet so could you give me back my Ipad?"

I looked at her Ipad, and quickly deleted everything from the folder 'Old School's life' before handing it back to her. I don't think she noticed what I did because as soon as she got her hands on her Ipad, she hugged it like it was her baby. Idol, you're very unique and confusing. Not to mention a bitch.

"Now, if you guys are done with your weird, privacy invading antics, I shall take my leave!" I shouted at my coworkers in rage.

"Come on, Old School," Techno finally chimed in,"We all need some extra PLUR every so often. When I have extra PLUR feelings, I just spend the night at Dubstep's place."

Did Techno just admit to me and the rest of the staff (except for the Interns) that she and Dubstep were sleeping together? I knew that they hung out together constantly but this kind of surprises me. Not too much though. There have been many TechStep shippers who wanted them to be together. I guess I just thought...

I don't know what I thought...

My mind is literally blown. Nothing can shock me more than this.

"Even I have my womanly needs. Heck, I've slept with Indie on several occasions," Idol explained as she slid her Ipad in her ridiculously expensive purse,"The hate sex is to die for. It's so perfect and passionate and-"

"Idol, you don't need to explain what we do or did to Old School," Indie interrupted. I looked at him for an answer but he just sipped on his Kombucha tea and refused to make eye contact with me.

What's going on? Does the office just have one big gang bang?!

"Does everybody just sleep with everybody around here?!" I shouted, causing the Interns outside the conference room to stare up at us for a few seconds before going back to their duties.

"Well," Techno hinted weakly,"There was this time where Dubstep and I threw this totally PLUR rave. Everyone from the work was invited-"

"Except the interns," Indie added.

"Yeah...Indie requested that" Techno sighed,"But back to the story. There was lights flashing and music playing and everyone was happy. Then somehow it turned into a big orgy."

"Woodunboonwubtsk," Dubstep said.

"Ummm?" I replied to Dubstep's comment, waiting for Techno to translate.

"Dubstep said he believed someone put ecstasy in the drinks," Techno finally explained.

"Wait. Something doesn't feel right," I glared at Metal,"Were you involved in this too? I mean, you're married to Tina."

"I-I," Metal stuttered, surprised that I had confronted him,"I wasn't there. Tina wanted to go out to dinner that night. And I wouldn't have gone anyway. I love my wife."

"So," Indie finally looked at me with his hungry, brown eyes,"You said you didn't sleep with Intern 2?"

I stared back at Indie to see where he was going with this. After a minute or so, I came to the conclusion that he was being serious. Totally serious. He wanted to know my dirty deeds. My private life. My sexual escapades.

God, he's so creepy.

"I haven't slept with Intern 2," I finally broke away from the creepy man's gaze and walked around the room.

"But you want to," Idol corrected me,"I know. I've read your journal."

I paced back and forth and pondered why I haven't tried anything on Intern 2. Hell, I wanted it enough but sex was...complex? I was a virgin so sex kind of seemed scary for me. For girls, we are told that sex is supposed to be special. Your first time should be with the one you love. I don't know if I believe that mushy junk parents tell their kids so they don't sleep around. As far as I saw it, it was my body, my choice. But even with my choice, the thought of sleeping with Intern 2 frightened me a bit. And yes, I wanted him so badly that every fiber of my being has to control myself when we're left alone together, which is rare since the cameras are always watching. But there's always some part of me that will be scared to let Intern 2 get that close to me.

And what if he doesn't want to?

I want him so badly.

So. Badly.

"Old School," I heard Idol say in her sing-song voice,"You here? Earth to Old School. Earth to Old School."

"I'm here," I sighed and stepped towards the glass wall.

I looked out to find Intern 2 trying to catch a ball that was attached to a wooden cup, in said cup. Indie had ordered him to catch it a certain amount of times in a row. After Intern 2 caught the ball a hundred times in a row, he could go back to sorting documents and files for pleasure. God, he's so cute.

"You're right," I pulled myself away from the window wall,"I do want to sleep with Intern 2. He's my boyfriend and yes, I want to do sexual things to him."

"I would too," Idol said under her breath but I heard it anyway. In retaliation, I threw a pen at her head. She winced in pain as the pen bounced off her forehead but she deserved it. "Ouch. That was a compliment. Intern 2 has been looking more fit. Has he been lifting?"

"Yes," I answered suspiciously that my office enemy was interested in my boyfriend once more.

"What does lift?" Idol giggled girlishly.

"Paper," I replied with a straight face.

"No, seriously" Idol stopped giggling,"What does he lift?"

"And I'm being serious. He lifts paper," I explained to her.

"Is this another Bottle Episode?" Techno questioned us.

Before anyone could answer Techno, there was a knock at the door. The knock was loud and full of haste so I assumed it was none other than Scene. I opened the door and found myself correct. Scene stood in the door way, wearing a magical pony rainbow shirt with black studded skater pants. Her hair was in teased pigtails and she had placed a leopard printed clip in extension I saw at Claire's once.

"Scene is bored. Scene wants to know what the meeting is about and why Scene couldn't join in," Scene whined and gave us all puppy dog eyes.

What would I tell her? 'Oh hi Scene. Sorry you weren't invited to this meeting about sex and company orgies. Yeah. It's that special. You weren't invited. Whoot!' Even in a sarcastic tone that doesn't sound right and a blunt straight forward answer sounds creepy as well. I can't win this one.

Unable to answer Scene, I shrugged,"Ask Indie." When Scene did her screwy little moves in Indie's direction, I bolted out the conference room door, away from the madness behind me.

Today was OSIN2's one month anniversary. I know it was a small mile stone but it was a mile stone nonetheless. Since I met Intern 2, we have survived abuse from Indie, a dinner party with Metal, a crazy video game bitch, and countless harassment from Idol. Hell yeah, I'm going to celebrate. Since today, Indie considered it a nothing day or a day that was too mainstream for work, everyone had the day off with pay.

I really like this job.

With my day off, I decided to put my one month anniversary plan in motion. First I would go to the market and picked up what I needed to cook for dinner while Intern 2 was away at a stamp convention I had got him tickets for. I wanted to cook him dinner at his place because my parents were home. I didn't want them badgering me and Intern 2 about every little detail. And I mean, every little detail.

Shopping with the camera crew at my heels served to be annoying but when wasn't it? Like before, there were people gossiping about. Being hush hush when they saw me staring at them but when I turned around, they were at it again. Was being a member of MyMusic that important? Was I considered a celebrity? I don't think I would be. I'm just a normal 18 year old girl. Well, maybe not normal.

I decided to go with something less formal and more creative for dinner. Yes, we're going to create our own pizzas and ice cream sundaes. It seemed fun and it gives Intern 2 choices and the option to be unique. I feel like his creativity is hindered at work and his parents thought art of any kind was for 'penniless hippies who wanted to throw their lives away'.

I filled my cart with a large variety of ingredients since I didn't know exactly what Intern 2 liked and disliked when it came to food. I know he liked my cooking but I don't want him to have to consume a vegetable or meat he doesn't agree with. It's only proper manners because I know I wouldn't want him to cook me something with nasty bell peppers on it. Yucky.

"Hey, you're Old School right?" a voice called from behind me as I picked out mint chocolate chip ice cream. The voice wasn't from a child like last time but it sounded mature. Not too old but maybe around early thirties.

"Yes?" I turned to find a ebony haired woman in a fancy dress suit. From the dark circles under her eyes, you could tell she barely got any sleep. Poor woman.

"Hi, I'm Poppy," she held her hand out and I shook it,"If I'm right, you're a member of MyMusic. My son just loves that show."

"Our show does aim to please," I laughed nervously and smiled.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how Metal does his hair?" Poppy pulled out a photo of a teenage boy, probably 15 years of age,"My son just adores Metal. He calls him his Metallic Master. It's just so cute."

I looked at the photo of the teenage boy and back at his mother,"All your son has to do is part his hair several times, apply gel and spiral it upward... At least I think so."

The woman nodded as she took notes. It was like she was hanging onto my every word and I don't even know if I'm correct.

"How about I ask Metal to make sure and I'll email you the instructions," I informed the woman,"My email is OldSchool just in case you have more questions."

She wrote down my email and thanked me several times before she left. It was weird and I will never get used to people coming up to me and asking me things. No one used to do that before. Mostly because my hair scared them or something. I wasn't a very approachable person back then.

I finally got all the ingredients to Intern 2's apartment without the camera crew budding in. I falsely informed them that I was going to a mall twenty miles away to pick up a special gift and then I was meeting Intern 2 at a hotel. Them, being the nosy bastards they are, set out to the mall before me in order to get a sneak peek at the gift. Jokes on them!

I set the bags down when I got to the apartment door and fished around in my pocket for Intern 2's spare key. After a few weeks of dating, he had given it to me because I was forgetful and ended up leaving a book or a coat at his place. It was also so if Indie steals his medication and refuses to let him go home, I could pick up anything he needed.

It took me a good three minutes to find that key but it was mostly because I have so many pockets. And half the time, I can't even get my fingers into the pocket. Sigh. Stupid pockets.

With key in hand, I reached out for the doorknob and to my surprise, it was unlocked. Why would it be unlocked? Is there a robber in Intern 2's house? If so what would they steal?

I grabbed the jug of milk and proceeded into my beloved's apartment with caution. Slowly and carefully, I stepped through his living room. I walked past Intern 2's bookcase walls when I heard a noise coming from his bedroom. How dare the robber go into Intern 2's bedroom! I quickened my pace down the hallway. I was ready to pounce. I was ready to rip this guy a new one. I was ready to-.

"Hi, Old School," Intern 2 greeted with a slight smile. His eyes left my face and set of the gallon of milk I was holding as a weapon,"What is with the milk?"

I set the jug of milk down and felt the pain I was neglecting when I carried it. God, I have no upper body strength. I need to work on that.

"I thought someone was robbing you apartment," I explained as I rubbed my sore arm.

"So you were going to hit them with a dose of Calcium?" Intern 2 laughed at his witty pun.

"Something like that," I smiled weakly,"So why are you home early? I thought the stamp convention didn't end until ten?"

Intern 2 picked up the gallon of milk and gently motioned me towards the living room,"It was but it was rather boring."

I gasped. Intern 2 finding a stamp convention boring? What on earth is wrong with my boyfriend? Is he sick?

"Are you okay, love?" I asked him when we got to his black sofa. I took his hands and stared deeply into his eyes. I needed to know if something was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong," he reassured me,"I've just seen everything at the convention before. I only went because the flier promised that they would have a Scott #174 1875 15c Webster Continental BNCo Special Printing Single there." His face became sad and he sighed,"But it wasn't."

"It's okay," I patted his hand lovingly,"We'll go look at rare and fancy stamps later."

He looked at me and a smile formed on his face. I'm so happy that I can make Intern 2's sadness go away. He suffers so much abuse at work and from his childhood. He's never had someone who truly loves him and will defend him no matter what.

I promise to always protect you, Intern 2.

I kissed my dapper darling on his forehead before getting up and fetching the rest of the ingredients from the hallway. I told Intern 2 to sit back and watch one of his favorite Documentaries while I prepared dinner. Instead of going along like he normally does, he actually argued with me until I let him help. After we concluded that making the dough was too complex for my day to day office dweller, I decided to let him cut up the toppings. He seemed to be doing a good job when he started humming with the rhythm at which he was cutting. It was a tune I was familiar with but I couldn't put my tongue on the name of it.

_"Dun-ta. Dun-ta. Dun-ta Dun-ta,"_ Intern 2 began to sing along while he cut slices of pineapple.

_"Heart and Soul,"_ I joined in as I started to kneed the dough with Intern 2's cutting rhythm,_"I fell in love with you, heart and soul."_

Now Intern 2 was singing along with me,_"Just like a fool would do madly..Because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night."_

We laughed it off and Intern 2 placed a kiss on my cheek before he finished cutting up the toppings. Being done with the dough for now, I started to cook the tomato sauce. It was just a traditional recipe I got from friend who swears it was a family secret but who knows. Since I did majority of cooking dinner, Intern 2 felt the need to run out and rent any movie I wanted to watch. I told him to rent a movie called Moulin Rouge. I heard it was an amazing musical that used several old songs in it. I also heard that Ewan McGregor was in it and I couldn't pass up Obi wan Kenobi.

While Intern 2 was away, I began cleaning up the kitchen so Intern 2 wouldn't have to later. I wiped up any flour I had spilled on the floor, any sauce that escaped the pot and containers that could be washed, were washed. I organized his kitchen just the way he liked it but the one thing I couldn't put in it's place in the kitchen was Intern 2's tie. He must have taken it off when we cooking so it wouldn't get dirty. I should put it in his room.

I grabbed his tie but not before I washed and dried my hands. Walking down the hall, I pondered whether I should go into his room or not. I've been in it several times but not when he wasn't here. Would I be invading his privacy? If so then I'm just as bad has that flash drive stealing Idol.

I still couldn't shake the fact she read my personal thoughts. She knew how much I wanted Intern 2 even before we were dating. She knew I wanted to do dirty things to him.

God, the dirty things I'd do to him.

Intern 2's room was just as spick and span as ever. His bed had been freshly made and his sheets were incredibly spotless and white. His closet was full of his fancy suits. Each one was dry cleaned, ironed, and covered in a clean plastic to make sure nothing disturbs them. Like the rest of his apartment, there was a bookcase next to his king sized bed. I walked up to the bookcase and began reading off titles. The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde, The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka, and Thus Spoke Zarathustra by Friedrich Nietzsche were just a few of the books in his collection. And what a collection it was. These were written by famous writers and even for one to comprehend what the author was telling, they would have to be magnificently intelligent. I remember reading The Metamorphosis once. I fell into a spiral of depression because Kafka's story was so horridly melancholy. There was no happy ending. In fact, the ending was only the beginning of the saddening tale.

"What is this?" I muttered to myself when I spotted a small box hidden behind Jame Joyce's Ulysses. I pulled the small box from it's hidden place and gazed upon in confusion and awe. This tiny little box was a box of..none other than..condoms.

Yes, condoms. Trojan Bareskin to be exact.

Attached to the box was a note that read:

_A small one month anniversary present to you guys from everyone at MyMusic (except Scene). Have fun! _

Under that were little signatures from my nosy coworkers and added little notes like "Have a PLUR time!" or "I highly doubt Intern 2 could even do it." The last one was from Indie, of course. And ironically, attached to the note was a pamphlet that explained how to put on a condom.

"Old School? You there," I heard Intern 2 call from the door.

I quickly hid the box and notes back behind James Joyce's novel before heading out of Intern 2's bedroom. I ended up placing his tie on his bed because I feared I didn't have enough time to figure out where he puts his dirty laundry.

"I'm here," I called from the hallway.

"Why are you back there?" he asked with a smile. He wasn't suspicious or anything. It's like he had no clue what I had just found.

Good.

"I was cleaning up the kitchen and I found your tie," I explained,"I didn't know where you put your dirty clothes so I just placed the tie on your bed."

"Oh," he shrugged and showed me the DVD he rented,"It was the last copy there. I guess it's a pretty popular movie."

"Well, who can pass up Ewan McGregor? Unless the other choice was Jude Law from Gattaca," I blushed and laughed.

Intern 2 and I spent most of the time creating our delicious pizzas. I made mine ham and pineapple and tried to make it look like a picture of us but failed. Intern 2 just made his pizza plain old cheese but I didn't complain. A lot of people like cheese pizza. After a while, it turned into a topping war but he retrained ourselves so we didn't have to spend hours cleaning tomato sauce from the walls and such.

Moulin Rouge was actually a pretty great movie but the ending left me in tears. Nicole Kidman's lovely red hair made me wish I never dyed mine in the first place. Getting a natural red shade is difficult to come by nowadays. But whatever, I like my lavender hair because it makes me, me. I don't need to look like some celebrity to make me feel good. I'm not like Idol. Thank God.

"Are you okay?" Intern 2 asked breaking my train of thought. His piercing blue eyes focused on me intensely. His brow was furrowed to show concern. I must have been crying or he was freaked out about me being silent for so long since I do make little comments every now and then. My friends hate it but I do it unconsciously.

"I'm fine," I smiled at him, making his worried look vanish from his beautiful face. I didn't like making him worry.

"Since the movie is over," He got up from the black sofa and grabbed my hand,"I have something to show you."

He led me down his hallway, past all his bookshelves and family pictures. As we approached his bedroom door, my mind pondered on what he wanted to show me. Maybe he was going to show me that little present the MyMusic crew gave him. My face was overcome in a wave of red in a matter of seconds. The thought of Intern 2, my boyfriend, taking charge and doing something like that? It just drove my gutter of a mind wild.

No. No. No.

Snap out of it.

Intern 2 isn't like that. He is an innocent boy next door type. He'd never do something like that.

Damn.

"Here it is," Intern 2 held a small black box out to me.

The sight of the box instantly took me aback. I hadn't gotten Intern 2 a tangible gift other than the stamp convention tickets and he wasn't satisfied with those. It was our one month anniversary and I didn't get him a great gift. What type of girlfriend am I? My boyfriend comes home early from a convention about things he finds fascinating, and helps me cook dinner. Not to mention, let me pick the movie. He's better at this than I am.

I'm so selfish compared to him. I should be ashamed.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the box in fear. I only hoped it wasn't something really expensive or I'd be kicking my own ass for weeks.

"Open it," he held the box out closer to me.

I took the small, black box from him and carefully opened it. The sight of his gift made me feel even worse for not getting him a spectacular present. I pressed my fingers on the cold metal of the pendant and made a mental note to get Intern 2 the best present I could find later.

Inside the box wasn't anything super fancy like the popular magazine and commercials make people believe. Every kiss begins with Kay and what not. No, inside the box was something I'd treasure forever. Something totally thoughtful and me. Inside the box was a necklace and attached to the necklace was a 1940s coke bottle cap. If that wasn't already cute and impressing, the inside of the cap had a vintage pin up picture of me in it. Above the picture of me were the words 'Old School' in lavender text that matched my hair colour.

"I also had a second one made with a different design," he took out another box and opened it. Within this bottle cap was one of the classic James Bond type photos Intern 2 took with me when Idol needed a decent profile picture. Instead of 'Old School' in the text, it read 'OSIN2'.

"How did you get these?" I finally asked him. I didn't want to ask him that. I really wanted to say 'Thank you. I love it' but that came out of my mouth instead.

"I actually made it," he informed me shyly,"I googled the instructions and after twelve tries, I finally got them perfect enough for you."

I'm a really bad girlfriend now. He made this with his own fragile hands. He put some much effort into this. And what did I get him? Tickets to a stupid convention he had already been to.

"I'm such a bad girlfriend. A horrible one," I rushed my words, slurring them in a panic,"You gave me such a great gift and I..I-"

Within a flash, Intern 2 took me into his comforting arms and pressed his lips firmly on mine. I knew it was an attempt to shut me up but I didn't care. How could I care when I was becoming intoxicated from his passion. His lips were soft and so inviting that I had to restrain myself from tossing him onto the bed and ravishing him until my heart's content. But I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

Not yet.

Inebriated, I didn't notice Intern 2 had slowly backed me up upon the bed. His silky white sheets felt cold against my devilishly hot skin. The core of my body was on fire with a burning passion. That fire's flames wanted lick every inch of my boyishly innocent lover's body. From his flawless, vital neck to his private, untouched nether regions. I wanted to tickle and tease him until he was asking, no, begging for more. I wanted to claim him as mine and only mine. Never to worry about Idol or Rayna getting in my way because I could please him in ways they couldn't. Because he trusted me with things he couldn't trust others with.

He would be mine.

And I would be his.

Unable to control myself any further, I reached out to my dashing, dapper darling, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on top of me. Him on top of me felt so right. I never liked being submissive or lower to a man but I could make an exception for him. He was the exception to everything with me. He was different. He lived in a world of constant pain and humiliation. And now I'm going to show him a world of pleasure.

I started nibbling on his neck, softly at first but I increased the pressure every so often. Intern 2 would give out adorable little sighs and wince in pain when I got too rough. His skin radiated heat and his breathing became heavier and heavier. I switched from biting his slender neck to kissing it. Soft little pecks turned into long, caressing ones which left little red botches on his once impeccable throat. I started to rub my tongue against him playfully, tasting the skin of my lover. I found it quite intriguing that his skin tasted like peppermint but I shook the thought of asking him about it away.

"Old School..?" He whispered out between gasps for air.

I pulled away from him and looked up into his stunning sapphire eyes. His pupils had enlarged slightly. Not enough to consume his entire eye but enough for me to notice the difference. He appeared to be experiencing moderated mydriasis and I smiled at the thought. He must be enjoying this as much as I am. Maybe more.

"Yes," I finally broke eye contact with my beloved and answered him. My eyes trailed onto his neck where I took note on the three hickies I left and that his vein was pulsating in an abnormal manner.

"Do you want to..." his voice softened up and he looked away shyly,"I don't want to pressure you."

"I want to!" I replied quickly,"I wanted to for such a long time but I didn't want you to think I only wanted you for sex."

He turned his focus back on me and laughed, leaving me dumbstruck,"I could never think that about you."

Overcome with happiness and persistent lust, I pulled Intern 2 back into a kiss and slid my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. As our tongues danced around and played, his hand shakily went under my shirt and traveled up towards my bra. I broke away from the kiss for a few moments to giggle as he slipped under my garnet and hesitantly fondled my tender to the touch mounds.

"They feel like squishy membranes," he noted his discovery.

I laughed at how adorable he was but this slow pace was torturing me. I wanted him now. I wanted him to take me, in the biblical sense, now. As he caressed me, I reached down and tugged on his pants, trying to unbutton them. Unfortunately, a simple task such as this was difficult due to the position I was in. I continued to struggle with the button when Intern 2 pulled away from me.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

"More than anything else," I answered him.

"It seems someone got lucky," I heard Idol whisper to Techno.

After spending the night at Intern 2's house, we undoubtedly had to go to work the next day. Indie had demanded that Intern 2 not have anymore sick days and I had to go to make sure Indie didn't kill Intern 2.

When we walked into the building, everyone was shocked at the marks I had left on Intern 2. I wasn't thinking it at the time but the hickies I put on him were in a very obvious place.

"It looks like you were Extra PLUR, weren't you?" Techno nudged me with her elbow.

"Guys. Stop," I protested as Intern 2's and my face turned strawberry red.

"I can't believe it," Indie mumbled into his cup of Kombucha when he caught sight of Intern 2's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. I'm sorry if there are many spelling errors. It's almost midnight and I can't think straight currently. **


End file.
